Rayman y la fuerza de la amistad
by Yarita
Summary: Diamond, un cruel villano, vuelve a las andadas para conquistar el Bosque Hechizado, cuyo lugar, es el hogar de una ninfa de nombre Tily. Rayman, el protagonista guay de toda esta historia, luchará para la imponer la justicia junto a sus próximos cinco amigos.
1. Sentimientos inocentes o profundos

Hola Minna-san! Bueno antes que nada déjenme decirles que este fic no fue escrito por mi si no por una GRAAAAAAAAAN amiga ^^, espero que les guste y si tienen alguna pregunta dejenla con el comentario y ademas darle las gracias de parte de ella a Raygirl13. Ahora no os molesto mas, disfrutad del fic!

Prólogo

Uno en la vida puede encontrarse a muchos seres que conocer y a muchos a los que odiar, siempre sabemos que debemos tomar el buen camino pero para seguirlo a veces tenemos que ir por el malo. ¿Cuál convencería? Si sentís el amor nada más ver a alguien a simple vista, no ignoréis a ese sentimiento porque, simplemente, es imposible contradecirlo… Amad sin temer, el amor no es siempre desagradecido aún pese a causarnos dolor, angustia y continuos sufrimientos… Algún día, el amor nos será correspondido, tal vez, no en la persona que hayamos deseado en nuestras vidas…

_**Capítulo 1 El comienzo de una amistad, ¿Sentimientos inocentes o profundos?**_

Nos encontramos en el Bosque Hechizado, un paraje lleno de misterios, rebosa de verde por todos lados aún pese a su oscuridad y está rodeado de altísimos árboles. También abundan diferentes huecos que esconden tesoros y árboles de tonos azulados y de otros colores exóticos y nunca vistos.

Su joya más preciada, no se encuentra en un lugar escondido bajo la protección de un inmenso poder, si no a los ojos de cualquiera… Una joya oscura, iluminada por estrellas que brillan tanto o más que un diamante… ¿Lo sabéis ya? Pues bien, habéis acertado, esa joya es ni más ni menos que… El propio cielo.

En el Bosque Hechizado, donde se preparaba una fiesta para el cumpleaños de Tily, una hada que era conocida por pocos, aún pese a ser hija de la reina del bosque, cumple hoy, catorce años de edad.

Tily es un hada de baja estatura, de cuerpo amarronado y algo amarillento con algunas marcas marrones pastel por todo su cuerpo junto con dos alas entre amarillo y violetas, ambas muy pequeñas, acordes con su altura. Tiene el cabello corto color violeta con un flequillo que caía en puntas sobre su frente que le hacían homenaje a sus hermosos y claros ojos, su pelo acababa en dos puntas, dividiéndose en diferentes longitudes de más cortas a más largas y que caía en una pequeña parte de su cuello, tapándole sus orejitas. Tiene una nariz respingona y unos grandes ojos de color celestes. Su cara es fina y sus facciones no están demasiado marcadas a excepción de una gran marca que empieza por el lado derecho de su ojo del mismo sentido y que se extendía a la dirección de su nariz hacia arriba y luego, hacia un circulo entre pequeña parte de la frente y su ojo izquierdo, dejando una pequeña zona sin marcar y rodeaba sus dos ojos y que, finalmente, dicha marca acababa en su mejilla izquierda en forma de ganchillo, por lo que su cara, realzaba mucha dulzura nada más mirarla.

Sus dientes eran tan blancos como el resplandor de una luz cegadora, cuando sonreía, se podían apreciar sus diminutos y afilados colmillos que tenía lo que le hacía tener una bonita y mona sonrisa

Era muy dulce, mucho, también muy libre y costaba lo suyo hacerle entender las cosas por su gran y limpia inocencia, aún pese a tener catorce años de edad y ser ya, en su especie, toda una ninfa apta para tener ya, un matrimonio y descendencia, pero, ahí estaba el problema... Ella no quería a ningún joven, apreciaba y se aferraba a su libertad como si de ello le fuera la vida... Por lo que su madre, Polimnia, una ninfa de grandes conocimientos matemáticos y geológicos, decidió ponerle fin a buscar esposo para su hija y dejar que esta misma, decidiese el amor de su vida.

Hoy, el Bosque Hechizado, se festeja con elegancia por la celebración que recién se estaba organizando; las pequeñas hadas de entre ocho y nueve años, se entretenían haciendo flores de un material especial para no contaminar el ambiente, las otras que tenían entre diecinueve y veinte años, hacían el banquete que sería devorado por los invitados, los ninfos, jóvenes muchachos, muchos de ellos, algo torpes, corrían de un lado para otro para decorar el lugar…

Thalia y Melpómene, dos chicas de catorce años ya cumplidos, ayudaban a Polimnia, la reina del Bosque Hechizado cuyo aspecto, era casi idéntico al de su hija solo que sus ojos, eran verdes y no tenía muchas marcas en su cuerpo, su pelo era del mismo color pero llegaba hasta las rodillas, vestía un vestido blanco, haciendo juego con sus amarillas entre rosadas alas grandes y majestuosas.

Pepe, el que podría definiros como organizador y ayudante de la reina del bosque, decoraba con sumo cuidado y detalle la comida que iba a ser ofrecida para los invitados de la fiesta y para que tuviera un buen punto de vista, había que decorarla como uno mejor sabía, y, ¿Qué mejor que el artista del lugar?

La fiesta iba a ser grande, no solo por el cumpleaños de la joven Tily si no porque se celebraba de además, la fiesta en homenaje y gratitud a la naturaleza tan bien conservada en este misterioso y oscuro lugar y en donde otros pueblos vecinos, acudirían para festejar juntos.

- ¿Y mi hija? ¿Dónde está Tily? – Polimnia se puso enfrente de Thalia.

- No lo sé, majestad. Hace rato que se fue a quien sabe donde… - Dijo esta mientras miraba a su superior con ojos de perro degollado, para que la reina, no le regañase si es que pensaba hacerlo. Después, miró a su amiga que pareció enredarse con una rosa para decorar y el pegamento, parecía no querer despegarse ni a tiros…

- Espero que venga pronto, la reina de la fiesta no debe faltar a su cumpleaños – se resignó Polimnia – Thalia, encárgate de vigilar las entradas por si mi hija regresase – suspiró y continuó. – No quisiera que hiciera de las suyas una vez más.

- A sus órdenes – acató la joven ninfa para hacer lo que su reina le había pedido aunque aquello, le resultase ser algo pesado…

Mientras tanto, cinco quilómetros de allí, Tily paseaba saltando de un lado para otro, como si se tratase de un ciervo… Miraba todo a su alrededor, se tiraba al suelo para tener contacto con las plantas que parecían estar vivas y decirle que no hiciese eso; no habían muchos animales allí de carne y hueso, pero si habían muchas mariposas de diferentes tamaños y colores y que todas dejaban ir polvillo de hada, también habían luciérnagas que bailaban al compás de sus compañeras en honor a la luna que pocas veces se veía; nuestra amada ninfa, disfrutaba plenamente de ese momento de tranquilidad.

Con tanta calma, a la hada no se le hubiera ocurrido regresar a casa y hubiera continuado con lo suyo, olvidándose de algo muy importante…

De repente, tropezó con algo y cayó al piso… Con su mano derecha, se toco la zona levemente golpeada; miró hacia atrás, dispuesta a echarle en cara a todo aquél que hubiera osado hacerle caer pero se llevó una sorpresa… Un joven muchacho, de, tal vez, cabeza y media más alto que ella, de aspecto noble y leal, estaba tirando en el suelo…

Se escondió rápidamente en un árbol en lugar de atenderlo, al pasar unos tres minutos y ver que nada pasaba, Tily asomó su cabeza por detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba… Vio que el muchacho con el que tropezó, aún estaba en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes; se fijó en su aspecto… Su piel era color canela, tenía dos mechones de pelo rubio que se asemejaban a las orejas de un conejo, parecía ser de estatura medía y sus ojos, se encontraban cerrados lo que le hacía imposible saber su color… El muchacho, tirado en el suelo, carecía de cuello por lo que su cabeza, parecía flotar sola, al igual que sus manos, ya que también carecía de brazos.

Llevaba una camiseta violeta con un pañuelo rojo parecido a la capucha de alguna sudadera, tenía unos pantalones vaqueros largos y unas zapatillas amarillas con toques del mismo color en un tono más oscuro, alrededor de estas, se podía visualizar el color blanco que las decoraba junto a un par de pequeños y rojos círculos al final de estas y a cada lado del talón de cada pie.

Tily se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, salió del árbol y se aproximó al chico; cogió una pequeña ramilla de branca caída en el suelo y con ella, empezó a pinchar al muchacho para ver si era algo raro… El muchacho pareció responder a los molestos pinchacillos que hacía la pequeña hada y, tras unos momentos, despertó.

Tily se asustó tanto que se levantó torpemente y se escondió estruendosamente detrás de un árbol tal vez, dos veces más grande que el otro. El chico de pelo rubio, consciente ya de la presencia de la chica, se levantó y se tocó la cabeza, parecía haber recibido un fuerte golpe; Tily, desde detrás del árbol, observaba al muchacho que, para sus sorpresa, sus ojos eran iguales a los suyos, solo que un poco más grandes y de un tono azul marino y por delante de su camiseta, veía un gracioso círculo blanco; empezó a dedicarse a mirar al muchacho de arriba abajo; el chico, parecía llamarle la atención y para su sorpresa, se paró justo enfrente del árbol por el que ella estaba asomada, rápidamente, se escondió de nuevo.

- Oye… - Llamó el muchacho intentando que saliese de su escondrijo - ¿En dónde me encuentro? – Tily parecía no escucharle. - ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Y qué haces ahí escondida? – Seguía preguntando, intentando sacarle algo que pudiese aportarle algo útil de información; cansado de esperar a que la hada respondiese, rápidamente se paró enfrente de ella y la cogió de las muñecas sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla y evitando que volviese a escaparse o, más bien dicho, a esconderse. - ¿Me vas a respon…? – El muchacho calló cuando se fijó en el bello rostro del hada que estaba enfrente de él, sin mirarle. – "_Es… Pero… ¿De dónde sale semejante belleza? Jamás he visto una ninfa tan hermosa…"_ – pensó, engatusado por esa dulce mirada. – Mira… - Continuó hablando para intentar relajar el tenso ambiente que se formó entre ambos en pocos segundos. – Yo no quiero hacerte daño y no pienso hacerlo… Pero necesito que me contestes… ¿En dónde estoy? – Tily le miró.

- Si te digo en dónde estás, ¿Me soltarás? – La pequeña hada miraba los ojos marinos del muchacho de pelo de oro, a su parecer, y por algún motivo, sus ojos no podían evitar mirarlo de cara… De repente, sintió un pequeño calor, proveniente de su corazón que parecía palpitar con suma fuerza.

- Si, te soltaré – acabó suspirando él - ¡Pero no quiero que te escapes! ¿De acuerdo? – La miró rápidamente para que no volviera hacer lo que había hecho antes.

- De acuerdo – acató ella, dispuesta a no irse a otro escondrijo; el chico de pelo rubio la soltó y ella no se movió de donde estaba.

- Ahora dime, ¿En dónde me encuentro? – Habló él, mirando el alrededor con sumo detalle, le era curioso este lugar… - Recuerdo haber estado en la orilla del río cuando de pronto sentí unos sonidos extraños… Me adentré a este… ¿Bosque? Si creo que es un bosque… Y de ahí solo recuerdo haber recibido un golpe; cuando desperté solo te encontré a ti – la miró.

- Estás en el Bosque Hechizado – le respondió Tily con tranquilidad, el muchacho puso una cara de: ¡¿Cómo has dicho? Y así fue, el muchacho no creyó lo que acababa de oír…

- ¿Perdón, cómo decías? ¿Esto es el Bosque Hechizado? – El chico de ojos marinos pareció asombrarse más de lo que ya estaba, Tily le miró con una sonrisa tonta, se le hacía curioso ver a alguien asombrarse por algo…

- ¿Nunca has venido aquí? – Habló ella para ver qué respuesta decía el otro.

- No, nunca… Estoy de viaje – informó el chico.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Tily ilusionada, el otro le miró sorprendido, pues parecía que la chica nunca había ido de viaje a ningún lado.

- Er… - Tartamudeó él – Voy hacía el Templo de Gema, un templo budista muy antiguo… Tengo ahí a un familiar al que quiero ir a visitar… - Miró el alrededor para evitar mirar los ojitos brillantes de Tily. – Vine aquí con una amiga y me parece que por un accidente aéreo cuya máquina ha acabado hecha trizas, hemos acabado en direcciones diferentes… - Suspiró hondo y finalizó – Después sucedió todo lo que te conté antes.

- Oh – se sorprendió ella – Que mal que hayas tenido ese accidente y encima haber perdido a tu amiga; ¿Y si te quedas aquí conmigo? – propuso la hada.

- ¿Quedarme? – Repitió él - ¿Aquí? – Miró, una vez más el alrededor.

- Jejeje – rió ella, le encantaba la torpeza del chico que acababa de conocer – No, aquí no te puedes quedar – sonrió y continuó – conozco un lugar en el que puedes hospedarte.

- ¿Cuál? ¿En tu casa? – Volvió él a meter la pata lo que causó la risa de Tily - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – Se confundió el rubio.

- En mi casa no puedes ir, en donde yo vivo, que es el corazón de este bosque está prohibida la entrada a seres extraños y desconocidos como tú – le respondió ella entre risas.

- Ah – suspiró él – Entonces tendré que quedarme aquí a la intemperie… - Se resignó, no sabía a dónde estaba su amiga y si iba a buscarla, corría el riesgo de acabar en donde la pequeña hada que le hacía compañía le mencionó antes… Y por si fuese poco, su avioneta quedó hecha trizas… ¿Qué hacer en casos como este?

- Yo sé en donde hay un lugar en el cual puedes hospedarte – le informó Tily más feliz que un regaliz – Pero debes prometerme que te portarás bien y no harás nada malo – paró para respirar aire y continuó – Está algo lejos pero si me sigues a mí no te perderás. – Señaló hacía atrás mientras miraba en esa dirección, segundos después, volvió a mirar al chico.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando? – Asaltó el rubio con la pregunta que tanto le reconcomía.

- Porque mis ojos no mienten – le expresó una profunda respuesta que, tal vez, podía contener profundos sentimientos. – Cuando miento es fácil darse cuenta por mis ojos – volvió a parar unos segundos para mirarse cara a cara con el muchacho y continuó su discursillo – Además, ¿De qué me sirve engañarte?

- _"Sabia pregunta la suya…Eh no, enserio, ¿De dónde ha salido semejante belleza?"_ – pensaba el muchacho que se partía una y otra vez con la misma pregunta. – Cierto, no te serviría de nada – contestó después de unos momentos.

- Bien entonces – sonrió ella – quiero que sepas que si te estoy ayudando es porque me gusta ayudar a todo el mundo, no solo a ti por ser diferente.

- Oh… Vaya pues muchas gracias – contestó el chico mirándola de forma irónica – "_¿Tengo que tomarme eso como algo bueno o me estará tomando el pelo?"_ – después de esos momentos, recordó algo importante que decirle a la hada de claros ojos – Casi se me olvida – dijo él – Mi nombre es Rayman, mucho gusto. – Se presentó con retardo para su parecer.

- ¿Rayman? – Tily paró su caminar, ese nombre se le hacía familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado un millón de veces y olvidarlo en un periodo de tiempo muy corto.

- Si no te gusta ya no es problema mío… - Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Para nada! – La hada se giró - ¡Tú debes de ser Rayman, el chico del clan M!

- Er… Si… Eh… Soy yo… - Contestó de forma vacilante y dudosa, ¿Qué tipo de hada era esa chica? Jamás había conocido a alguien así…

- ¡He oído mucho de ti! ¡Eres todo un héroe! – Alrededor de Tily se formó un fondo tan brillante que dejó a nuestro querido Rayman fuera de tema…

- "_Creo que la pobre está enferma de la cabeza… Está fatal… ¿Qué son esos cambios de humor tan repentinos? No espera… No es que esté mal de la cabeza… ¡Es que está realmente loca! ¡Estúpido tenía qué ser! ¡Y encima acepté ir con ella a quién sabe dónde! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿A dónde me va a llevar?"_ – Se decía Rayman totalmente histérico en su interior, dudando o no si la hada estaba loca o simplemente no la conocía poco todavía...

Tily cogió la mano de Rayman una vez que se enserió, algo así, hizo dudar al muchacho una vez más… ¿A qué venía ese acto? ¿Y esa cara?

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él fuera de tema; veía la cara seria de la hada, hasta le provocó preocupación.

- Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar – le contestó ella, a los ojos de Rayman, parecía estar alarmada por algo.

- ¿Llegar? – Dudó él poniéndose pensativo - ¿A dónde?

- Ah… - Suspiró ella resignadamente – Al lugar en donde te vas a hospedar, cabeza de chorlito.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh! – Se enfurruñó el rubio - ¡¿Cómo que cabeza de chorlito? ¡No me conoces lo suficiente, así que no me faltes el respeto!

- ¡Cállate! – Le tapó la boca con su mano mirando el alrededor y miró a Rayman con el que apenas tenía unos centímetros de distancia – Ya son altas horas de la noche y me deben de estar buscando – Rayman la miraba y pudo deducir que estaba como asustada…

- ¿Quiénes te están buscando? – Habló cuando apartó la mano de la hada de su boca y la continuaba mirando.

- Ninfos que viven en mi casa… - Le respondió Tily que volvía a mirar el alrededor.

- No te pasará nada. – Intentó él tranquilizarla, sabía que sentía miedo, ahora lo veía más claro que antes; gracias a su fino oído, sintió voces que venían hacía ellos, Rayman, rápidamente, cogió a Tily de la mano.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Intentó decir ella pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hay gente que vienen hacía aquí y por sus voces puedo deducir que se trata de quienes tú me has dicho antes. Si es cierto lo que pienso que eres, estoy seguro que si te ven conmigo podría pasarte algo grave, así que es mejor que me sigas sin rechistar; puede que no me conozca este bosque pero tú si lo conoces, así que para regresar a este punto e ir hacía ese lugar que me mencionaste antes, tendrás que guiarme – le informó Rayman y sin que Tily tuviera tiempo, se vio corriendo junto al chico que la tenía cogida de la mano, eso, le sacó color en sus mejillas sin razón aparente…

Corrieron bosque abajo, atravesaban densas plantas que parecían no querer permitirles el paso, Tily era presa del miedo y Rayman, intentando aparentar estar tranquilo, hacía lo que podía para evitar el desastre… El rubio intentó ir por la derecha pero el hada que iba con él, le indicó la dirección opuesta. Él no se hizo de rogar y fue por la izquierda, aunque dudaba del porque tomar esa decisión.

Como por arte de magia, acabaron cayendo a un río y que este, a través de una catarata, les llevó hacía la punta abajo, justo al final del Bosque Hechizado, hacía nuevos y desconocidos parajes; salieron rápidamente del agua y se escondieron entre los árboles para evitar que los viesen de lejos. En esos momentos y por causas desconocidas, Rayman aferró a Tily en su pecho para, tal vez, proporcionarle calidez…

Después de media hora para esperar a ver si sucedía algo, ambos salieron de su escondite tras dejar ir un suspiro aliviado. Los ninfos parecían no haber tomado la misma dirección que ellos dos; salieron del escondite y se encontraron con un entorno un poco diferente…

El color verde abundaba en todas partes, el río, que parecía mágico, tenía un pequeño arco iris lo que daba un ambiente algo romántico, el cielo estaba realmente extraño… Parecía estar dividido en dos colores: la joya del Bosque Hechizado y el cielo normal de cada noche…

Rayman fue a buscar algo de leña que hubiese tirada por el suelo y después regresó a donde Tily le esperaba, el chico, con sus poderes, encendió una fogata lo más suave posible para evitar una explosión; se sentó enfrente de la hoguera y como el hada, empezó a calentarse, momentos después, sacó un poco de fruta que había encontrado en algunos árboles y que él solía comer desde que tenía memoria para ello.

Miró a Tily que parecía totalmente en otro mundo… Su mirada solo se concentraba en un punto mientras pensaba quién sabe qué cosas… Rayman se sintió culpable… Culpable por haberla apartado de tan cerca de su casa, de haber impedido que su gente la fuera a buscar y de haberla arrastrado con él hasta donde se encontraban ambos en estos momentos…


	2. El Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 2 El reencuentro**_

Acabaron de comerse las frutas que el rubio pudo conseguir gracias a unos árboles, la tarde había cerrado sus puertas y la noche abrió las suyas; la luna empezó a salir, bella y majestuosa, más brillante que un diamante, paseándose por el cielo a sus anchas… Sin preocupaciones ni lamentaciones…

El viento se volvió tranquilo y agradable, las luciérnagas, como tradición, salieron de sus escondrijos y, todas ellas, empezaron a danzar elegantemente alrededor del río mientras la luna, ya dividía su luz en toda la zona, iluminándola frágilmente…

Rayman, preocupado por lo que había hecho, miró a Tily y se sorprendió al ver que esta se estaba quedando dormida, más se sorprendió aún cuando vio su cuerpo totalmente seco, como antes, como si no se hubiera mojado, aunque, su cabello, ya diera señales de que era todo lo contrario; se acercó a la ninfa y le dijo:

- Será mejor que te pongas en un sitio cómodo para dormir, mañana tendrás que regresar a tu casa – le miraba cariñosamente, como si se tratase de alguien que conociese de toda la vida; ella le miró de la misma forma y le sonrió.

- Antes tengo que ayudarte a ti – Rayman se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. – En cuanto amanezca, a primera hora te llevaré a donde te dije, pero tendremos que ir con cuidado, es posible que aún haya ninfos buscándome y seguramente, guardias.

- ¿Guardias? – Se extrañó Rayman - ¡Ah vale, ya lo pillo! – O eso intentó hacer… Ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que había hecho…

- Será mejor que nos escondamos, por aquí suelen venir muchas ninfas de los alrededores a buscar agua y otras a lavarse y si nos encuentran a ti y a mí aquí, darán la voz de alarma seguramente – informó ella nuevamente para ser precavida, Rayman asintió.

- Oye… Siento que haya pasado todo esto – Tily vio que el rubio se sentía culpable – Y más aún que no tenga alguna manta para que no pases frío por la noche…

- Da igual – le respondió ella la mar de feliz – No me hace ninguna falta eso que me dices – hablaba como si no supiese que era una manta. – Si dormimos los dos juntos seguro que ninguno de nosotros pasará frío.

- ¿Pe- perdona? – Rayman se sonrojó, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Dormiría al lado de esa hada cuyo nombre no sabe? ¡¿Esa hada no le importaba dormir con él, pese a ser un extraño? Era raro pero, por algún motivo, su travieso corazón, estaba saltando de alegría.

- ¿Estás sordo? – Preguntó Tily con una mirada boba pero, a la vez, graciosa – He dicho que si dormimos los dos…

- ¡Si, si, si, si, si! ¡Ya te he oído! – La interrumpió él a lo que Tily suspiró, aún no acababa de entender mucho a ese muchacho.

- ¿Entonces? – El hada le miró.

- ¿Entonces qué? – Él también la miró.

- ¿Para qué me preguntaste antes? – Se confundió ella, cuando no entendía algo, por sus narices querría entenderlo.

- ¡Ah bueno es que a veces oigo otras cosas de las que realmente son! ¡Jejejeje! – Rayman rió torpemente, no iba a decirle a esa hada en las cosas que habían surcado su mente… No era un pervertido, claramente.

- Ah… - Volvió a suspirar el hada – De verdad, de verdad que no te entiendo…

- Cuando me conozcas verás que si lo harás – se rió el rubio tras decir eso a lo que él y Tily se miraron durante cinco minutos.

- ¿Estás entreteniendo la cosa para no dormir conmigo? – Bien, bien, pensó Rayman en ese momento, la pregunta que había hecho la chica de ojos celestes había dado en el clavo, sin que esta lo supiese, le había pillado infraganti…

- Er… ¡¿Me dices a mí? – Se hizo el tonto.

- ¡¿Ves a alguien más aquí? – Respondió Tily algo molesta, pensaba que Rayman era inteligente, lo pensaba pero, ahora, se daba cuenta que era más tonto que un burro…

- ¡Ya bueno perdona! – Se disculpó él de forma graciosa - ¡Pero no te enfades, mujer!

- Me llamo Tily – el hada le asesinó con la mirada.

- Bonito nombre, ¿Te lo puso tu abuela? – A Rayman le picó la curiosidad pero, lo que no sabía, era que Tily no se lo tomó de esa forma…

- ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí o qué? – Volvió el hada a molestarse.

- ¡Oh no, que va! ¡Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza! – Para su desgracia, usó un tono parecido al sarcástico que no pareció apoyarlo.

- ¡¿A qué viene ese tono? – Cada vez, ella se estaba molestando más y más…

- ¿Qué tono? Es el que utilizo siempre – Rayman sonreía juguetonamente, aquella situación le estaba dando gracia, se veía claramente en su cara.

- ¡Ya claro! A mí no me tomes por tonta, Rayman – ella se cruzó de brazos, también empezaba a divertirse, se veía en la pequeñísima sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus finos labios.

- Oh perdóneme su majestad – esta vez, si que se burló de ella.

- Rayman – le regañó - ¡No te burles de mí, no me gusta que me hagan eso! – Fingió estar al borde del llanto, Rayman, tan inocente, se acercó a ella para consolarla.

- Ya perdona, no quise hacerte llorar – Se disculpó él, con una torpe sonrisa, Tily le miro a través de dos de sus finos dedos, luego, le señaló con su dedo índice e infló un poco sus mejillas.

- ¡Ja, picaste! ¿Quién es el tonto ahora? – Empezó a reírse.

- Que rencorosilla eres – Rayman también se rió, él siempre se tomaba las bromas como algo bueno y un pequeño pasatiempos.

- Aaaaahhh…. – Bostezó – Tengo sueño – se rascaba los ojos mientras decía eso.

- Pues vamos a dormir. Que ya es muy tarde – Rayman se tumbó al suelo.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – Tily le miró de reojo.

- Em… - Se quedó con una cómica sonrisa en los labios – Em… - Se sonrojó - ¡Ah pues porque lo sé y punto!

- Ya seguro – se burló ella.

- ¿Estás matona hoy o qué? – se giró él para mirarla, ya que, anteriormente, se había puesto de lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – No era su culpa no saber eso… Ella era muy inocente y depende de que cosas, todavía no las sabía…

- Pues que estás contestona y que no te callas ni debajo del agua – le informó él de forma graciosa, tal vez, para no hacerle enfadar.

- Oh… - Se sorprendió y sonrió de manera dulce – Lo mismo te podría decir yo a ti.

- Mira que se aprende rápido… - Rió Rayman y, para su sorpresa, Tily se acurrucó a su lado - ¡¿Qué porras…?

- Es que tengo frío… - Dijo ella en voz baja y mirando al suelo algo sonrojada – Y bueno… Pensé que tal vez… No te importaría si me ponía a tu lado…

- Em… - Nuevamente, se sonrojó – Claro… No me importa… Si así estás bien… - Dijo para después rodear a la hada con sus manos y atraerla hacía sí para que no tuviera algo más de frío.

- Gracias, Rayman… – Le agradeció Tily para después, en escasos segundos, quedarse dormida.

- De nada… - Le contestó él sonrojado.

Rayman se quedó una media hora aún despierto, teniendo a Tily cerca, no era capaz de dormir… Estaba algo nervioso por dentro y tenía que vigilar que nada sospechoso pasase en el alrededor…

Después de haber pasado una hora, el rubio se dejó vencer por el sueño y se durmió. La noche pasaba tranquila y calmada, el viento, soplaba suave y agradablemente, lo que hacía que uno pudiera disfrutar de ese momento de tranquilidad; de repente, una sombra apareció entre los arbustos.

Por la apariencia de su sombra, podría definiros que era algo alta y de buen cuerpo; esta sombra, se acercó a ellos y, finalmente, se dejó ver cuando los frágiles rayos de seda de la luna llena, la iluminaron; era bella, muy bella, iba descalza pero sus pies eran finos y bellos, su piel, era pálida y sus piernas, delgadas. La constitución de su pelvis no era exageradamente grande ni exageradamente pequeña, era normal; tenía bastante pecho por lo que su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, sus manos eran medianas, igual que sus brazos, acordes con su altura, su rostro, tenía unas facciones finas y suaves al mínimo contacto, tenía una pequeña marca amarronada en su mejilla derecha, como Tily, sus hermosos ojos, eran tan brillantes como una amatista, su pelo, brillante y largo, que llegaba hasta la cintura, era tan negro como la misma noche.

Se acercó a Rayman y a Tily, que yacían abrazados para evitar el frío y mantenerse calientes, observaba al muchacho… Ahora se dio cuenta de quién era…

Empezó a amanecer, la extraña desconocida no se movía de donde estaba… Después de media hora de esperar a que los dos del suelo se despertasen y sin tener los resultados esperados, empezó a hacer una fogata que no llamase la atención por el humo, cazó unos diez pescados, suficiente para los tres…

Rayman fue el primero en despertarse, se levantó con cuidado, procurando en no despertar al hada que aún estaba dormida pero, que para su sorpresa, se despertó cogida de su pierna.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Miró hacía abajo encontrándose a Tily sujeta a su pierna y sonriéndole.

- Buenos días – le saludó ella la mar de feliz.

- Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien? – Le sonrió el rubio.

- Estupendamente, gracias. ¿Y tú? – Ella se levantó con un pequeño impulso de sus pequeñas alas.

- Igual – le respondió y miró hacia atrás, viendo a una elfa de pelo negro como el carbón y hermosos ojos como la amatista. - ¿Eh? – Se extrañó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Tily miró a Rayman con una cómica mirada dudosa.

- "_¿Esa no es…?_" – pensó el muchacho y se puso a pensar, la elfa los miró.

- Buenos días, os he cazado unos cuantos pescados. Hay más que suficientes para los tres – la elfa les sonrió.

- ¿Beth? – Preguntó Rayman mirándola - ¿Eres tú?

- Hola Raymy, ¿Cuánto tiempo no? – Habló la chica de ojos amatistas con un eje de cabreo increíble - ¿Sabes? Te agradezco que me hayas venido a buscar, he tardado siglos en llegar aquí y te veo con una ninfa del Bosque Hechizado – volvió a sonreír.

- A ella la dejas tranquila que no tiene nada que ver en esto – Rayman, automáticamente saltó a la protección de Tily – Además, yo sí que anduve buscándote por todas partes y no te encontré – pareció que Rayman empezó a molestarse.

- ¿Y cómo es que no me has encontrado, eh? – Le preguntó Beth la mar de tranquila.

- Mientras andaba por el Bosque Hechizado, no sé cómo ni por qué acabé inconsciente en el suelo y cuando desperté, fue cuando conocí a Tily… "_Que menuda forma de conocerla, por cierto…"_ – Suspiró al pensar esto último. – Si acabamos ella y yo aquí, fue porque sentimos voces desde lejos y yo no creí seguro quedarnos en aquella posición en la que estábamos, así que todo es culpa mía.

- Ya bueno, tranquilo. – Intentó aliviarlo Beth – Perdona haber comenzado esto así. Creía que por culpa de Tily, si es que así se llama, no me habías encontrado pero ahora le doy las gracias por haberte ayudado, ¿Por qué fue así, no? – Beth miró a Tily que se había mantenido callada durante todo el tiempo en el que Rayman y su amiga habían empezado discutiendo.

- Eh… Sí… Yo le ayudé… - Dijo ella con algo de duda que ocultó rápidamente.

- "_Si, me ayudó escondiéndose detrás de un árbol pensando que era un bicho raro"_ – pensó el rubio.


	3. Los tres amigos y el refugio

_**Capítulo 3 Los tres amigos y el refugio**_

Después de todo ese mal entendido que quedó solucionado, Rayman y Beth fueron guiados por Tily hacía el nuevo refugio, cuyo lugar se encontraba construido bajo el suelo.

Una vez que entraron, se sorprendieron al ver ventanas aún pese a estar bajo tierra y encima, el refugio tenía ventilación de aire para evitar peligro de asfixia. Luego, se fijaron en el lugar; era humilde y muy sencillo, la sala de estar era bastante grande, tenía una mesa larga para doce personas, incluso quince, una chimenea que daba al exterior para protegerse del frío, un par de sillones para descansar un rato cómodamente; había una cocina, algo pequeña, apenas cabían cinco personas, había lo normal, se podía visualizar unos pequeños hornos de madera para hacer la comida, cubiertos y herramientas de cocina, una ventana blanca decorada con una cortina naranja y la pared, decorada con palmares de gente que, tal vez, había podido estar viviendo ahí durante un tiempo pero que, de igual manera, daba un toque muy familiar y agradable al lugar.

El baño, era un pelín grande. Tenía su bañera roja con una cortina naranja que la decoraba, los azulejos de la pared eran blancos y los del suelo marrones, el váter era blanco, como uno normalito y el fregadero, para lavarse las manos, era de un tono perla; había otra puerta cuadrada que daba a otro lugar aún más abajo, eran, posiblemente, las habitaciones en donde dormía la gente que hubiera estado viviendo allí.

Las habitaciones, eran increíblemente numerosas, cuarenta habitaciones… ¿Para qué tanta habitación si solo podían comer quince personas en una mesa y dos en dos sillones? No había lógica…

Beth y Rayman, que se encontraban solos ya que Tily regresó temporalmente a su casa, decidieron pasar el tiempo explorando el refugio y preguntándose como el hada conocía tal lugar…

- Tu amiga es más inteligente de lo que aparenta ser… - Habló Beth mirando alucinada el lugar.

- Créeme Beth, yo la conozco de poco y no ha parado de darme sorpresas desde que la he conocido… - Rayman rió, acordarse del hada le causaba risa, le caía muy bien y parecía un ser que no deseaba mal a nadie, tan dulce, tan guapa… Tan… Contestona…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de ella, Raymy! – Rió Beth burlándose de su amigo que se tomó eso como una broma pero, aún así, estaba dispuesto a devolverle la mala pasada.

- ¡Yo al menos no me fijo en brutos que no valen la pena! – Esta vez, miró molesta al rubio mientras este se reía.

- "_Raymito… No sabes en donde te acabas de meter…_" – pensaba la elfa mientras sonreía asesinamente.

De mientras, con Tily; su madre, Polimnia, la estaba regañando por haber faltado a la fiesta de su cumpleaños a lo que la pequeña hada se mantenía callada para evitar empeorar la situación…

Su madre le exigió ir a su cuarto y no salir hasta después de dos horas, a lo que Tily acató sin decir nada; subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama.

El cuarto de Tily era bastante lujoso, tenía una cama con un colchón de buena marca, sabanas especiales para su delicada piel de color blanco con toques amarillos y verdes, una mesa hecha de plantas de mucha resistencia, un armario blanco con bordes dorados, una ventana blanca con sus cortinas blancas de adorno, el suelo, tenía unos azulejos con los colores del amanecer resplandecientes y las paredes, pintadas por ella misma con diferentes paisajes.

El primero de ellos, era el propio bosque en el que vivía, la pared del lado, estaba el mismísimo Rayman en la orilla de un río y lavándose la cara; el tercer paisaje, era el bosque abundante de verde, con serpientes voladoras de colores del arco iris que dejaban tras su paso, pequeños polvos que eran los nutrientes para las plantas y luciérnagas bailando al son del compás de sus otras compañeras. El último de los paisajes, era una humilde aldea en la que también abundaba el verde, pero con casas hechas de madera y que en una de ellas, llegaba un rayo azul, tal vez, para la electricidad. Otra de las casas, estaba algo apartada de las demás a través de dos puentes que tenían una espléndida entrada hecha de madera, había un puerto también de madera en donde había una lancha aparcada para ir a una isla de aspecto lúgubre, árido, seco y fantasmal… En las afueras del lugar, se encontraba una casa en donde vivía un escultor de piedras y su musa, que, esta última, brillaba como el oro, luego, en las afueras en dirección al oeste de la aldea, vivía una anciana que se dedicaba a investigar a los pájaros y un anciano que se dedicaba a sus yacows, unos animales extraños parecidos a unos búfalos y entre mezcla de vaca… Aunque eran de color marrón…

Tily se asomó por la ventana, sus ojos se encontraban entre abiertos mientras se mantenía seria y con la mano apoyada a un lado de su mejilla… No se podía sacar a Rayman de la cabeza, era como… Si algo en ella no lo pudiese olvidar… Ella prometió que se reuniría con él y con Beth en una hora… Y resulta que estaba castigada esa hora más otra… Qué bien… ¿Qué podía hacer?

De mientras, en el refugio, Rayman empezaba a impacientarse mientras Beth mataba el aburrimiento haciendo multiplicaciones de cualquier número que se le ocurriese por otro…

Tras una media hora, Beth dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para poner su atención al nerviosismo de su amigo que parecía no encontrar la tranquilidad por ningún lado, preso de la impaciencia, los nervios y quién sabe qué otra cosa más…

- Con ponerte de esa forma no hará que venga antes – habló la chica de cabello largo y negro para romper el silencio.

- Ah… - Suspiró – Ya debería de haber venido… Nos dijo que vendría en una hora… - Nuevamente empezaba a impacientarse.

- Tendrá cosas que hacer, vamos, digo yo… - Dudó la chica y alzó la mirada con sus ojos al ver que Rayman se levantaba del suelo…

- Tengo que ir a buscarla, no es normal que esté tardando tanto – Beth abrió su boca de par en par, estaba realmente sorprendida mientras veía a Rayman prepararse para emprender marcha.

- ¡Espera, espera, espera! – Le detuvo Beth - ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Si vas te van a capturar, fijo! – Rayman miró a su amiga que parecía preocupada.

- ¡No me conocen de nada! ¡No me va a pasar nada malo, ya lo verás! – Habló él optimistamente.

- ¡¿Y tú que sabes cabeza de alcornoque? – Se apresuró a decir la muchacha para ganar tiempo e intentar convencer, inútilmente, a su amigo.

- Beth, amiga mía, ¿Se te olvidó quién soy? – Sonrió él.

- No, no sé me olvidó – respondió ella, pensando en lo siguiente que diría para matar verbalmente a su amigo.

- Bien, ¡Así me gusta! ¡Y para creerte necesito que me lo digas tú misma! ¿Quién es Rayman, ósea, yo? – Calló el rubio esperando la respuesta _"magnífica"_ que iba a recibir por parte de su amiga, o eso soñaba él.

- Eres un cabeza de chorlito que no sabe pensar y que se arriesga estúpidamente sabiendo en el fondo que lo que hará no servirá de nada, ¡Así que no vas a ir y se acabó! – Rayman se quedó embobado unos momentos y luego miró a su amiga de forma cómicamente molesta.

- Huuuh – pensó graciosamente en voz alta – Que amable eres, no me extraña que ningún bruto se haya fijado en ti todavía. – Beth le cogió de la camiseta con la vena de su sien a punto de estallarle de la ira.

- Mira, Rayman, cielito, si no quieres morir joven mejor que no me toques las narices – decía ella mientras asesinaba al rubio con una sonrisa asesina que le estaba asustando.

- Va- vale pero su- suéltame, ¿Si? Eres buena, ¡Muuuy buena! ¡Y cómo eres tan buena soltarás a tu amigo! – Decía él graciosamente, Beth le soltó – "_Por el amor de Dios, pensaba que me iba a matar… Desde luego… Que mal carácter…"_

- Ah… - Suspiró la chica - ¿Y si la esperamos? Digo yo que cuando ella deje de estar ocupada enseguida vendrá aquí con nosotros… - Se cruzó de brazos - ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No la esperaremos y no quiero morir intoxicado – le respondió algo aburrido. Beth petó los nudillos de sus manos, haciendo un ruidito que a nuestro querido Rayman, no le gustó para nada…

- Rayman, ¿Decías bonito? – Nuevamente, su sonrisa era asesina.

- ¡Nada, nada! ¡Que tienes mucha razón y que la esperaremos y no tengo hambre, gracias! – Respondió Rayman enseguida para evitar llevarse un o más puñetazos… Beth era muy capaz de darte una paliza si la cabreabas mucho… Era el monstruo en persona aunque fuese muy buena, pero que es mejor no hacerla enfadar…

Dicho así, ambos amigos decidieron esperar al hada que por algún casual, no había podido venir a la hora que dijo… Rayman sabía que algo le había pasado, su instinto se lo decía pero Beth, que no la conocía mucho, prefería esperarla… El rubio, poco después, aprovechó el tiempo y descansó quedándose dormido. Beth, por su parte, de vez en cuando le miraba para ver en que posiciones se ponía su amigo… Aunque ella ya sabía que a veces, Rayman por ser especial, se pone de patas arriba y seguía durmiendo tan tranquilo… Algo curioso por parte del muchacho…

Nuestra querida elfa se aburría tanto que la tranquilidad de aquél lugar empezaba a taladrarle la cabeza con tanto silencio… Si es que aquello se podía llamar "_silencio"_ cuando un idiota roncaba a sus anchas…

Empezó a mirar por todos lados, buscando algo con lo que matar el aburrimiento… Más que un refugio, parecía la: _"Casa del aburrimiento"_, ¡No había nada interesante por ningún lado! Ningún insecto al que matar, nada que perseguir… Nada de nada…

El rato pasaba y ella parecía peor que un muermo… Al menos, Rayman parecía divertirse durmiendo mientras, increíblemente y al estilo Shin-chan, rodaba por el suelo mientras se reía. Beth se aproximó un poco al rubio, se agachó y miró incrédula e irónica el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo… A saber lo que estaría soñando el muy burro…

Por un milagro, Tily regresó al refugio con un breve saludo…

- ¡Ya he vuelto, siento haber tardado! ¡Mi madre me castigó en mi cuarto dos horas pero las redujo a hora y media! – Decía mientras caminaba por el lugar y buscaba inocentemente a sus dos amigos - ¿Rayman, Beth? ¿Estáis aquí? – Seguía caminando pero no encontraba a sus amigos y empezó a angustiarse… - ¿Rayman? – Miraba a un lado - ¿Beth? – Miró al lado contrario y empezó a asustarse… Si hay algo que no le gustaba, eran las desapariciones… Enseguida puso cara de "_echo de menos a mi dueño"_ como si de un perro angustiado por la ausencia de su propietario se tratase.

Tily empezó a caminar paso a paso por el lugar, iba lentamente debido al miedo que estaba sintiendo… No había rastro de Rayman ni tampoco de su amiga, Beth… Miraba a todas partes para ver si encontraba algo que le sirviese de pista, pero nada, todo estaba igual que siempre…

Las lágrimas del terror amenazaban con salir de sus claros ojos, querían dar señal, ser el centro de atención, como si todos aquellos muebles tuvieran un par de ojos para mirarla; Rayman, ya despierto y junto a Beth, miraban sorprendidos al hada que estaba paralizada del miedo… Al rubio parecía impulsarle algún tipo de sentimiento al ver al hada de ojos celestes de esa forma, estúpida fue la idea de Beth: esconderse para ver que hacía Tily cuando viese que ellos no estaban… Ahí tenían el resultado, a la pobre la estaban haciendo pasar un malísimo rato…

Él y la elfa se miraron, dispuestos a salir de su escondrijo y consolar a la pequeña que estaba ahí, llorando aterrada por pensar que algo malo les podía haber pasado a ellos dos…

Para no empeorar la situación, salieron de su escondite y fueron hacía Tily que, al verlos, se alegró tanto que el miedo se le pasó.

- ¡Rayman, Beth! – Tily alzó su rostro, formaba una hermosa sonrisa con sus finos y delgados labios mientras sus ojos celestes, brillaban alegremente al ver a sus dos amigos que, anteriormente, estaban escondidos en la cocina, haciéndole imposible al hada el poder verles.

- Hola Tily – habló Beth con una torpe sonrisa, creía haberse pasado con su loca idea de haberse escondido y lo peor de todo, haber convencido a Rayman para que hiciera lo mismo… ¿Sería una mala influencia por ello?

- ¡Me alegro que estéis aquí! – Corrió la bajita hada a abrazarlos a ambos, sorprendiendo así, al paladín y a la elfa.

- Vaya… - Habló el rubio – Cualquiera diría que nos has echado de menos… - Sonrió él y continuó: - Perdona, es que nos escondimos porque Beth y yo, pensamos que se trataba de alguien sospechoso…

- No me importa, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que estáis bien – le contestó ella con una brillante sonrisa y sintiéndose muy aliviada.

- ¿No estás enfadada por eso? – Le preguntó la chica de pelo negro como el carbón, sorprendida de la poca común actitud que demostraba la otra.

- Mi corazón no se siente enfadado, así que no tengo porqué estarlo – decía mientras se separaba de sus dos amigos y miraba a Beth y a Rayman en periodos de tiempo algo cortos. - ¿Qué habéis hecho mientras yo estaba fuera? – Bajó un poco su cabeza hacía un lado, dándose un aspecto adorable y como un perro que hacía lo mismo al oír algo que no entendía…

- Pues… - Rayman y Beth se miraron torpemente y volvieron a mirar al hada de baja estatura – Yo he descansado un poco, Beth se estuvo aburriendo con las matemáticas…

- Antes prefiero aburrirme a que me coman los radas – se defendió ella.

- ¿Radas? – Repitió Tily - ¿Qué es eso? – Miró curiosa a la elfa que la miraba incrédula, ¡¿No sabía que eran los radas? ¡Adiós al mundo entonces!

- Son unas criaturas de aspecto algo deforme y que brillan de verde y otros colores; suelen provocar ataques de risa, su especialidad y con lo que aprovechan para engullir a sus víctimas – informó Rayman al ver que Beth no decía nada – a Beth le pasó una vez pero por suerte yo estaba allí y evité que el rada se la comiera.

- ¡Ya cállate Rayman! ¡Me abochorna hablar de ese tema! – Replicó la elfa totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza que sentía.

- ¡Pero si no pasa nada! – Se rió él mientras Tily les miraba un poco desilusionada, Rayman, la miró y pareció preocuparse por esa mirada. - ¿Estás bien, Tily?

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió ella al salir de su trance y miró al rubio - ¡Ah! ¡Si, si! ¡Estoy bien! – Decía mientras movía ambas manos de un lado para otro de forma cómica.

- ¿Segura? Parecías triste… - Empezó a dudar el paladín y se puso a pensar.

- Lo que pasa es que recordé cuando mi mamá me castigó… Me dijo que estaría dos horas castigada en mi cuarto pero como no di mucho la tabarra me redujo el castigo a hora y media – informó ella y sonrió, al menos, para que Rayman no se diese cuenta de lo que realmente tenía…

- Oh bueno… Si se trata de eso… - Sonrió él de forma torpe, creyendo totalmente en lo que la pequeña le decía.

- Ejem, creo que os habéis olvidado de que yo también estoy aquí – habló Beth cruzada de brazos, odiaba cuando la ignoraban…

- ¡Jajajaja! – Se rieron Tily y Rayman al unísono tras mirar a Beth.

- ¡Perdona mujer! ¡No era nuestra intención! – Habló el rubio para pasar su mano tras los hombros de Beth.

- Cierto, no te enfades anda – decía el hada mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡Par de pelotas! – Les recriminó la elfa mientras junto a sus dos amigos, se lo pasaba de lo mejor.


	4. La infancia de Beth y donde nació Rayman

_**Capítulo 4 La infancia de Beth y el lugar de nacimiento de Rayman, Elevado y Sagrado**_

Después de aquél sucedido, Rayman y sus dos amigas, empezaron a prepararlo todo para la cena, ya que se saltaron la hora de la merienda, aunque, ninguno de los tres, tenía la costumbre de merendar entre las cinco y seis de la tarde… Y ya eran más de las siete… Para ser exactos, eran las nueve de la noche y, a esas horas, nuestros amigos suponían que nadie merodeaba por el bosque.

Tily, que se conocía como la palma de su mano todo el Bosque Hechizado al completo, fue la encargada en buscar alimento, ya que, al vivir siempre en dicho lugar, sabía que frutas eran comestibles y cuáles no –ya que un grupo de frutas, eran terriblemente venenosas-.

Beth y Rayman, en la ausencia de su otra amiga que rondaba más feliz que un regaliz por el bosque y por ser la encargada de dicha responsabilidad, se dedicaban a limpiar toda la suciedad que el refugio había adquirido por el paso de los años, que, nada más echar un vistazo, no parecían ser pocos… Había polvo por todas partes y, aunque hubiesen limpiado lo principal, todavía quedaban muchas otras cosas para limpiar; el baño, parecía haberse mantenido limpio, puede que la gente que hubiera habitado allí, se había preocupado _"mínimamente"_ de mantener algo limpio; sin embargo, la cocina… Que más que una cocina, parecía ser _"el mundo del polvo"_, que ya es decir…

Ante tanta limpieza, Beth empezaba a cabrearse y Rayman, que limpiaba estúpidamente de un lado para otro a un ritmo increíblemente lento, no hacía más que cantar y cantar para matar el aburrimiento que nuevamente se había formado; Beth suspiró… Realmente el rubio no había cambiado nada… Ni si quiera parecía que iba a querer cambiar algo… Daba las gracias por tener un amigo así.

La amistad de Beth y Rayman, se remonta en la infancia totalmente diferente de cada uno… Beth vivía en un lugar donde rebosaba de oscuro, de plantas verdes también oscuras, el cielo, era de un color violeta a lo color malo malísimo donde viles y malvadas criaturas vivían… La famosa, Llanura Sombreada.

La Llanura Sombreada, como bien dice su nombre, era un lugar donde normalmente, solo servía como almacén donde depositar los cadáveres bajo tierra, un lugar de enterramientos y funerales y lleno de penas y malos sentimientos, puede que ni eso; allí, por desgracia, es donde ella había nacido, sus padres, también eran elfos pero al igual que su aspecto, no eran seres de mal corazón; en la llanura, sobrevivir era el reto de cada día, si no matabas tú, te mataban otros… Era difícil tener algo de comer por lo que a veces, podías pasarte unos días sin llevarte un bocado a la boca… Beber agua era lo mínimo que uno podía hacer, aunque eso, no fuese suficiente para el cuerpo.

Sus padres, murieron a los pocos meses, dejándola a ella, con trece años de edad, completamente sola, ya que, tampoco tenía a ningún otro familiar… Fue entonces, tras dos semanas, un chico de pelo rubio, pañuelo color rojo parecido a una capucha de alguna sudadera, camiseta negra con un círculo blanco, pantalones cortos de color amarillo y zapatillas del mismo color, junto con el color blanco y pequeños y rojos círculos a cada lado del talón de cada pie, apareció en el lugar desde el cielo…

Era curioso, nadie en los últimos treinta años, se había acercado a ese lugar, dejado de la mano de Dios… El chico, era de piel canela y ojos azules marinos, de aspecto leal y noble, nada más mirarlo. Beth se quedó alucinada, ¿Quién era semejante chaval? No lo sabía pero sus ojos amatistas no parecían querer apartar la vista en otro punto que no fuera el chico de cabellos de oro.

Él pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y Beth, empezó a correr hasta tropezar, desgraciadamente, con un tronco en medio del camino; ella se empotró y cayó al piso, acto después, empezó a dar fuertes puñetazos al tronco que parecía estar sufriendo lo suyo por dichos golpes; el chico de cabello rubio, miraba atónito el mal carácter de la chica de cabellos largos y negros como el carbón y, al ver el lugar, se temió que era un alma en pena, en busca de una felicidad que, tal vez, en ese tipo de lugar en el que se encontraba, no lograba encontrar. Se acercó a ella, con la intención de saludarla y ser su amigo… Una vez enfrente de la muchacha, esta se mostró más furiosa que un oso pero eso a nuestro amigo no le importó mucho y le sonrió; estuvo hablando con la elfa durante hora y media por la que entre ella y él, se formó una buena amistad. Finalmente, el chico decidió sacarla de ese lugar y, junto a su avioneta, regresó a su lugar de nacimiento, un lugar totalmente opuesto al que Beth vivía.

Estaba lleno de luz, rebosaba de verde claro y en diferentes tonos por todas partes, tenía altos árboles que llegaban a la lejanía del cielo, haciendo parecer que eran más altos de lo que realmente eran... Habían otros árboles pero eran de una media altura pero considerablemente gruesos y grandes de tamaño, habían seis estructuras, una de ellas, formaba un cuadrado, dando la entrada a un curioso templo que tenía las cuatro decoraciones de las cuatro estructuras de color rojo, verde, morado y azul, también había una estructura central con los mismos símbolos que las otras cuatro tenían y con el color de estas; el templo que parecía ser interior, no solo tenía esos símbolos si no también, los colores de esas estructuras que estaban construidas con detalle.

Su amigo, de nombre Rayman, le mencionó el nombre del que él decía ser su hogar y lugar de nacimiento pero, a su vez, también el lugar en donde su madre, una hermosa paladín, murió tras una enfermedad, Elevado y Sagrado, así era el nombre que el rubio le mencionó…

La elfa no parecía haber escuchado jamás ese nombre y enseguida entendió el porqué; Rayman le dijo que Elevado y Sagrado, era un lugar que no era conocido por nadie a excepción de él, Globox, que su mejor amigo, y ella. Era un lugar aislado de muchos otros y que hacía imposible su encuentro ya que, Elevado y Sagrado, como si fuese un ser vivo, tenía un mecanismo de defensa para evitar intrusos y viles criaturas: los espejismos.

Esos espejismos, hacían que el lugar fuese imposible de encontrar debido a las alucinaciones que creaba en las mentes de toda criatura malvada que se acercase al sitio. Pero, aquellos seres que solo fuesen malvadas por aparentarlo, rápidamente, eran purificadas y se les permitía el paso pero cuando salían, Elevado y Sagrado de por sí, ya se ocupaba de borrarle el recuerdo de donde había estado, haciendo imposible revelar su localización ni ninguna otra información posible.

Solo aquellos, como Rayman, que habían nacido en su interior, se salvaban de todos y cada uno de los diferentes mecanismos de defensa de Elevado y Sagrado.


	5. Empiezan los problemas

_**Capítulo 5 Empiezan los problemas**_

Tily volvió al refugio con mucha comida, traía consigo muchas frutas algunas de ellas brillaban por el tipo de árbol de las que habían sido recolectadas y, aunque tenían un aspecto siniestro, eran comestibles y buenas para la salud. Otras eran rosas con manchas blancas y azules oscuro y, aunque pareciesen dulces, eran más ácidas que un limón pero que ayudaba a las vitaminas de la vista; habían otras frutas de un color vino con manchitas verdes, estas frutas eran muy recomendadas ya que ayudaban a oír mejor pero era mejor no abusar de ellas ya que depende de la cantidad que te comas, te podía provocar efectos secundarios como borrachera, alucinaciones, intoxicaciones y malestares; Tily cogió la cantidad exacta para poder repartirla entre los tres y sin temer de sufrir esos efectos secundarios.

Tras haber terminado y dejando más frutas –ya que el hada había cogido mucha cantidad- guardadas en un pequeño armario situado al lado de la puerta de la cocina, intentaron irse a dormir cuando, de repente, oyeron voces chillando en diferentes volúmenes y hiendo de un lado para otro…

Los tres amigos se miraron, extrañados por lo que estaba ocurriendo… Ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Tily, estaba dispuesto a jugársela; para sorpresa de Rayman que evitó justo a tiempo a que la pequeña hada abriese la puerta, Tily, segundos antes, intentó abrirla para ver lo que ocurría ahí afuera.

- ¡¿Estás loca? – Le recriminó incrédulo ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer el hada - ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer?

- Saber lo que pasa fuera – le contestó ella en un tono infantilmente curioso, Beth, que se puso al lado de Rayman, este y ella se miraron.

- Oye… - Habló la elfa - ¿Y si son guardias? – Pareció preocuparse.

- No nos pasará nada malo, soy la princesa de este bosque; a mí no pueden hacerme daño – informó ella sin darse aires de superioridad pero, aún pese a la tensa situación, Tily sonreía. Rayman puso sus dos manos en los hombros de la ninfa.

- ¿Y tú que sabes si van o no van hacerte daño? ¿Crees que a ellos les importa mucho el rango de realeza que tengas? A esos guardias les importa lo más mínimo quién seas, creo que ni la reina de este bosque puede hacer nada. – Hablaba él mientras pensaba algún plan para poder salir y evitar que la cosa, que empezaba a ponerse chunga, se empeorase.

- No va a pasar nada, Rayman – le dijo Tily apartándose de él e intentando de nuevo, abrir la puerta que, podía haber abierto si no fuese por Beth, que la detuvo a tiempo.

- ¡Tily no hagas locuras! – Le dijo la elfa asustada – Es mejor no arriesgarnos el cuello solo para ver lo que pasa fuera.

- Pero yo quiero veer – le recriminó la pequeña hada inflando sus mejillas.

- No seas así Tily – le contestó la chica de cabellos negros – Es mejor esperar aquí y que pase el rato haber como se presenta la cosa…

- Jo… - Se quejó ella.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó Rayman al descubrir un observador que llevaba al exterior, ambas chicas le miraron curiosas.

- ¿Qué es tan genial, Raymito? – Beth se acercó para ver lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho.

- He encontrado un observador con el que podemos ver lo que pasa justo encima de nosotros – informó él en un aire esperanzador que terminó con lo que dijo: - Pero me temo que no podremos salir de aquí sin que nos descubran…

- Ya pero, no creo que nos busquen a nosotros… ¿O sí? – Dudó la ninfa de pelo violeta.

- No lo sé, solo espero que no sean los que yo estoy pensando que son – le contestó Rayman en un tono un poco enfadado.

- ¿Les conoces? – Ambas chicas alzaron sus cejas, viéndose notablemente sorprendidas por pensar lo que pensaban.

- ¿Qué si les conozco? – Rayman se giró a mirarlas de forma incrédula – Desgraciadamente sí que les conozco. Son los secuaces de Diamond – informó el muchacho que se veía muy, pero que muy enfadado. Beth y Tily se miraron interrogantemente…

- ¿Quién es Diamond? – Preguntaron ambas al unísono, ellas no conocían a ese sujeto ni su nombre pero Rayman, le conocía a fondo, para su desgracia.

- La peor enfermedad que haya podido nacer en este mundo – habló en un bajo tono del cual, se notaba ira, mucha ira. – Ese desgraciado, llegó un día a Elevado y Sagrado, el lugar en donde yo nací y en donde muchos de mis amigos también nacieron… Como el hada Betilla, Globox… - Miraba hacía un punto en concreto mientras se explicaba con gestos; llevaba su mano izquierda hacía delante, como si señalara a alguien y luego, alzaba la otra y bajaba ambas manos. – Es un ser malvado que solo busca hacer daño…

- Oh… - Ambas se expresaron tristes con ese simple monosílabo.

- ¿Y ese sujeto está aquí? – Preguntó Tily, aterrada de que ese ser no estuviese en el Bosque Hechizado para hacer maldades.

- Es posible… - Le contestó el rubio que, momentos después, se levantó. – No estoy seguro pero creo que está aquí – Rayman miró a Tily – y creo que pretende formar un caos en este lugar… Y si estos que están merodeando por encima de nosotros sin saberlo son sus secuaces… Lo llevamos chungo porque, en algún momento tendremos que salir… - Beth y Tily se miraron aterradas, si salían, era más que probable que los capturasen, siempre y cuando, les buscasen a ellos, o, más bien dicho, a Rayman…

- Rayman – llamó Tily, el rubio la miró.

- ¿Si dime?

- ¿Eres un fugitivo o algo? – Dudó ella, estaba más que claro pensar que fuera un ser que iba en contra de las leyes si era buscado por alguien…

- No. No soy un fugitivo, al revés, soy alguien que lucha por la justicia – le contestó – además, Diamond no me busca, se traslada de un lugar a otro, intentando conquistar el territorio al que se hospeda en un tiempo determinado… - Le informó.

- ¿Y cómo es qué le conoces? – Volvió la pequeña a interrogarle.

- Vino ha Elevado y Sagrado, en un intento de conquistar el territorio… Yo ya había aprendido a utilizar la magia pura, un poder de mi clan que se transmite por herencia genética… Yo estaba allí y le impedí a Diamond y a sus secuaces, conquistar mi hogar. Le pude vencer y él se marchó del lugar… - Le explicaba, después, paró momentáneamente para continuar – es muy seguro que haya venido aquí a hacer lo mismo… Pero el Bosque Hechizado es un bosque demasiado grande y es fácil perderse a menos que hayas vivido en él… - Miró a Tily, como diciéndole que para la aventura que se avecinaba, iba a tener un papel importante.

- Oh… No quiero que suceda eso – se angustió Tily, Beth empezó a consolarla.

- Entre los tres podremos, no te preocupes – dijo la elfa – verás que ese mal nacido no podrá hacer sus malos planes.

- Eso espero… - Le contestó Tily mientras fue abrazada por la chica de pelo negro.

- Cierto, no puedo permitir que suceda eso… - Habló Rayman – Debo de…! – Fue interrumpido rápidamente por su amiga.

- ¿Qué no puedes permitir dices? – Habló Beth de forma irónica – Querrás decir que no podemos permitir. No estás solo, Rayman; Tily y yo te ayudaremos – apoyó la muchacha.

- Bien, muchas gracias Beth – le agradeció el rubio.


	6. Diamond el tirano

_**Capítulo 6 Diamond el tirano**_

De mientras, el lugar en donde la reina y los suyos vivían, se había transformado completamente… Ya no era un lugar de aspecto mágico, misterioso, era mucho menos agradable y sobre todo, ruidoso… El corazón del Bosque Hechizado estaba radicalmente cambiado… Su gente había sido apresada y esclavizada con sangrientos y crueles torturas de diferentes clases… Habían bárbaros de aspecto sanguinario y despiadado hiendo de un lado para otro, buscando a todo aquél que pudiese haber escapado pero, sobre todo, buscaban a la princesa del bosque, la hija de la reina: Tily.

El alrededor estaba infestado de esos bárbaros que no les importaba hacer daño a cualquiera mientras tuviesen lo que quisiesen y su líder, un tirano que solo se ha dedicado toda su puñetera vida a hacer daño, es la peor enfermedad que haya podido tener el mundo entero y todas las zonas a las que ha hecho sufrir con sus habitantes de por medio.

Habían tardado media semana en hacer los planes para invadir el Bosque Hechizado y, ahora que habían conseguido su objetivo, pensaban que les había sido fácil hacerse con el mando del lugar sin saber que, cierto héroe nacido de Elevado y Sagrado, estaba en un refugio, pensando un plan para imponer la justicia y salvar a toda la familia del hada y los demás habitantes que merecida tenían su libertad al ser expuestos a las diferentes cámaras de torturas tras haberse rebelado e intentado luchar contra lo que se les venía encima…

Rayman seguía vigilando por el conducto que encontró horas antes, si podían mirar lo que ocurría encima de ellos sin que tuviesen que salir al exterior, lo hacía más fácil. Tily y Beth se miraban preocupadas pero, la primera de estas, estaba muy preocupada por los suyos y eso, la elfa lo notó enseguida.

- Tranquila Tily, todo va a estar bien – habló la chica de pelo oscuro tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña ninfa que parecía un manojo de nervios.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento Beth, ¿Y si les ha pasado algo? – Tily miró a la elfa con ojos aterrados, su corazón le decía que algo no iba bien y, que si no hacía algo pronto, tal vez sería demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

- Si les ha pasado algo, iremos a ayudarlos – le contestó Rayman de forma segura mientras vigilaba el exterior – y no lo tendremos fácil – se giró a mirar a sus dos amigas. – Hay bárbaros y soldados justo encima de este refugio; tendremos que salir en algún momento pero con todos esos enemigos que, seguramente nos están buscando, no lo tendremos nada fácil. – Se puso a pensar. – Si hubiese otra salida en este sitio… Tal vez podríamos tener más éxito para escapar y ayudar a la gente del Bosque Hechizado… Pero… - Volvió a pensar, pensar y pensar… Era imprescindible hacer un plan que pudiese ser efectivo y con la menor probabilidad de fallo.

- ¿Pero? – Le interrogaron ambas más nerviosas que antes.

- Rayman si fallamos en esto ya podemos decir adiós – le replicó la elfa, Rayman la miró de forma segura.

- Tranquila, solo tenemos que pensar algo eficaz – le contestó mientras se sentaba al suelo con sus manos cruzadas – solo que no se me ocurre nada…

- Podríamos salir y darles una paliza a todos esos bárbaros y soldados – propuso la pequeña Tily.

- No – Rayman se rascó la cabeza. – No podemos actuar a lo loco, eso sería un fracaso fijo y seríamos más esclavos, si es que ya ha esclavizado a toda la zona…

- ¡Rayman! – Le regañó Beth al ver que Tily se puso a llorar.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! – Se disculpó tras levantarse y ponerse enfrente de la ninfa de ojos celestes - ¡No era mi intención pero conociendo a Diamond, es posible que ya haya hecho eso!

- No tenemos ninguna posibilidad – decía la pequeña entre lágrimas que hacían temblar su voz.

- No digas eso – le replicó el rubio poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica. – Pude vencerle una vez y no lo hice solo, así que podré vencerle de nuevo junto a vosotras. No pienso dejar que ese tirano de Diamond haga lo que tenga en mente, ¡Yo! ¡Rayman! ¡No lo pienso permitir! – Dijo de forma victoriosa para después, ponerse la mano en el pecho para demostrar seguridad.

- Pero nos superan en número… - Habló Beth.

- Si eso es verdad pero nadie dice que tengamos que superarles en eso – sonrió el muchacho.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dudó la elfa.

- Un enemigo no es más fuerte teniendo a mucha tropa bajo sus órdenes, el motivo es porque todo ese grupo suele fallar mucho en cumplir órdenes y si somos tres, tenemos ventaja en coordinación por lo que podemos con todos esos – se explicó el rubio mientras se ponía de nuevo a mirar por el observador. – De momento no creo que sea buena idea salir, creo que será mejor que nos quedemos aquí dentro para ver lo que ocurre.

- ¿Y qué haremos en todo ese tiempo? – Preguntó Tily tras mirarse un par de veces con su amiga que estaba igual de dudosa que ella, aunque, tenía un poco claro las ideas de Rayman en su cabeza.

- Podemos hacer un plan para poder salir de aquí y llegar a tu casa – propuso el chico principalmente – pero antes necesitamos que todos esos de ahí afuera se marchen, si salimos, corremos el peligro de que nos esclavicen o, peor aún, que nos maten.

- ¿Por qué irían a matarnos? – Beth se cruzó de brazos, no se fiaba del idiota de Rayman, este, sin embargo, suspiró.

- Los bárbaros tienen fama de sanguinarios, hasta algunos grupos de ellos se dedican al canibalismo para sobrevivir. Los bárbaros, suelen ser gente que mata a quien sea sin importarle. Por eso digo que es peligroso salir y más con ese tipo de gente que están merodeando por encima de nosotros. – Informó el muchacho de pelo rubio mientras miraba a su amiga de pelo negro que parecía sorprendida.

- Oh… - Se sorprendió ella.

- Entonces será mejor cerrar las ventanas para que no sospechen que estamos aquí – decía la pequeña ninfa mientras cerraba las ventanas y estas, parecían camuflarse perfectamente con el entorno desde el exterior.

- Si, es una buena idea – le contestó el rubio que miraba a Tily; se sentó al suelo y empezó a pensar. – Necesitamos un buen plan…

- ¿Y si salimos por la noche? – Propuso Beth. – Seguro que estarán todos dormidos y podríamos aprovechar eso para huir.

- No serviría de nada – habló Tily.

- ¿Eh? – Ambos amigos se giraron al verla.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Rayman fuera de tema.

- Aunque podamos salir de aquí, no podremos movernos sin hacer ruido y esos bárbaros tienen buen oído, a eso me refiero – informó la ninfa de pelo violeta para momentos después, sonreír.

- Vaya, si que te conoces bien este bosque – se sorprendió Beth mirando a la otra.

- He vivido aquí todo el tiempo así que es completamente normal que me lo conozca como la palma de mi mano – sonrió Tily. – Si tenemos éxito para salir, nos descubrirán porque por el suelo del bosque, está plagado de ramitas y hojas secas que hacen ruido nada más pisarlas – informó con aire serio. – Si vamos por los árboles tenemos el riesgo de que alguna rama se parta y caer… O que tropecemos…

- ¿Y si vamos por el cielo? – Propuso el rubio.

- ¿Por el cielo? – Se sorprendieron ambas mirando dudosas a su amigo.

- Si no nos ven, podemos irnos por el cielo y no tendremos que preocuparnos por hacer ruido – Dijo él cruzado de brazos mientras se veía notablemente pensativo. Ambas chicas se miraron y, segundos más tarde, miraron a Rayman.

- Yo no puedo cargar mucho peso – habló Tily.

- Yo podría – Rayman miró a Beth de manera… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Aliviada?

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó el muchacho nuevamente - ¡Entonces solo nos falta salir de aquí!

- No del todo… - Dijo Tily con una torpe sonrisa, temiendo que sus dos amigos se enfadasen con ella por lo que estaba a punto de decir…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras miraban curiosos a la ninfa.

- Yo no puedo volar durante mucho rato… - Empezó a explicar ella. – Y mis alas, al ser pequeñas todavía no pueden alzar mi cuerpo… - Decía mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos. – Por lo que no podré ir con vosotros…

- ¡Aaaah! – Suspiró el rubio molestamente - ¡¿Tienes qué decirlo precisamente ahora? – Al mirarla, pareció que el chico la estuviese matando con la mirada a lo que la otra la desvió.

- Oye – llamó Beth a su amigo de forma enfadada – Que ella no tiene la culpa, deberías haberte dado cuenta – le asesinaba con la mirada – está más que claro que no sabes nada sobre ninfas y elfas.

- Se supone que ambas especies pueden volar por muy pequeñas que tengan sus alas – replicó Rayman defendiéndose del ataque de la chica de pelo negro.

- ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez? – Beth puso sus manos en su cadera, demostrando así, que estaba enfadándose.

- Me lo dijo Betilla, ¿Algún problema? – Rayman asesinó a Beth con su mirada mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos.

- ¡Pues sí y uno bien gordo! – Estalló la elfa. - ¡Si Tily no puede volar mucho rato porque sus alas son pequeñitas es porque no está en su fase adulta, además, la hada Betilla no es del mismo grupo de especie que el de Tily así que no todas las ninfas y elfas pueden volar al mismo tiempo! ¡Eso depende de la edad de cada una! – Le informó mientras le hablaba en tono enfadado, como se notaba que su amigo no sabía nada sobre su especie, sobre las ninfas y, sobre todo, sus diferentes grupos pese a ser de la misma especie.

- Vale, calmémonos… - Rayman retrocedió, no quería llevarse algún golpe de su enojona amiga.

- Yo estoy tranquilita pero a ti ni se te ocurra enfadarte con Tily y echarle las cuarenta solo porque ella no tenga la fuerza necesaria en sus alas para volar – le echó en cara mientras abrazaba a su amiga que la miraba agradecida.

- Er… Gracias Beth… No hace falta que me protejas tanto – las mejillas de la ninfa de pelo violeta se enrojecieron levemente, haciendo de su rostro algo adorable, Rayman se dio cuenta y se la quedó mirando por unos instantes.

- A veces hay que controlar el mal carácter de Raymy, y aunque te niegues a que te proteja, lo seguiré haciendo. Quieras o no – Beth se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión seria, como diciendo: "_No quiero saber nada"_.

- ¿Qué tengo mal carácter? Te acabas de describir a ti misma, guapa – le contestó Rayman algo molesto – además, no estoy culpando a Tily de nada así que no te pongas en ese plan porque conmigo no va a funcionar. – Se cruzó él también de brazos.

- ¡Cállate, que pareces un burro! – Se enfurruñó la elfa.

- ¡¿Me has llamado burro? – Se enfadó el rubio.

- ¡Era una expresión, mira que no pillarlo, hm! – Beth miró molesta a su amigo que parecía más enfadado que ella.

- ¡Me has comparado con un burro y encima me lo has llamado en mis narices! ¡Y para tu información, eso que has dicho no es ninguna expresión, listilla! – Las mejillas del muchacho se encendían cada vez más debido a su tonta estupidez.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cállate ya, burro! – Beth se tapó los oídos para no seguir escuchando a su amigo; Tily miraba la escena totalmente fuera de tema…

- Esto… - Intentó decir la pequeña ninfa pero fue tremendamente ignorada por sus dos amigos…

- ¡Ya te dije que no soy un burro! ¡Pedazo de bruta! – Rayman señaló a Beth con su dedo índice mientras su molestia aumentaba su nivel…

- ¡¿Bruta yo? – Pareció sorprenderse la elfa - ¡¿Y tú qué cabeza de chorlito? ¡¿Te crees un superdotado o algo? – Le replicó más enfadada que antes.

- Chicos… - Tily volvió a hacer un intento pero ganó el mismo resultado de antes.

- ¡Yo no me creo un superdotado, pedazo de bruta! ¡Más que una elfa pareces un animal salvaje! – Se defendió él.

- _"Jo…No me escuchan… ¿Por qué discuten? Si siguen así… Pueden acabar descubriéndonos pero… No quieren escucharme… ¿Qué puedo hacer…?"_ – Pensaba la ninfa de pelo violeta angustiada, si sus dos amigos seguían así, discutiéndose acaloradamente, es posible que sus gritos llegasen a los oídos enemigos y que estos, descubriesen el refugio, les cogiesen y les capturasen a los tres…

- ¡No soy un animal salvaje pedazo de idiota! ¡Eso lo serás tú! – Le replicó la elfa nuevamente; Tily bajó la cabeza y, con un conjuro acabado de aprender, envió a ambos al suelo.

- ¡Aaauch! – Se quejaron ambos.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpó ella. – Pero no tenía otra solución… Si no parabais de discutir era posible que esos bárbaros pudiesen escuchar vuestros gritos y… - Calló para evitar una discusión que se pudiese formar por su culpa. Más que enfadar a sus amigos, los calmó; ambos se miraron y asintieron. Segundos después, se levantaron.

- Bien pensado, Tily. Gracias. – Le sonrió Rayman a lo que la pequeña se sonrojó.

- Oh yo… Bueno… - Tartamudeó ella. – Eh… De nada… - Se mostró tan tímida que puso ambas manos enfrente de su boca. – _"¡Qué vergüenza!"_ – pensó.

- Bueno… - Suspiró Beth algo más tranquila. - ¿Qué haremos al final? – Miró al rubio.

- Ya que Tily no puede volar… Me temo que mi plan _"Operación Cielo"_ se ha ido al garete… - Informó el muchacho, eso hizo bajar la cabeza de la otra. – Pero no hay porqué preocuparse, seguro que encuentro otra solución – se puso a pensar hasta que en su mente, surgió una nueva idea - ¡Ya lo tengo! – Exclamó muy contento.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron ambas.

- Si Tily no puede volar… - Miró a la ninfa que mencionó y miró segundos después a Beth. - ¡La podrás llevar tú!

- ¿Yo? – Se señaló Beth - ¡E- espera! – Se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba… - ¡¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡No podemos dejarte solo! ¡A saber lo qué te pasaría! – Se mostró preocupada, lo que no sabía, era que se dejaba algo **muy** importante…

- No te preocupes por mí, yo sabré cuidarme solo. De mí no tenéis que ocuparos porque si vamos los tres juntos no podré cuidar de vosotras dos y de mí mismo al unísono, ¿Entendéis? – Rayman miraba seriamente a Beth y cogió sus manos. – Tú confía en mí, si algo os ocurre, yo estaré ahí para que nada os pase.

- Raymy… - Se sonrojó la elfa, luego, se puso seria. – De acuerdo, confío en ti. – Rayman asintió, se enorgullecía de su amiga que sabía confiar plenamente en él, porque, ¿Así era no? ¿Beth confiaba en él no? Pues entonces no hacía falta dudar de nada.

- ¿Y tú que harás, Rayman? – Tily parecía preocupada, si algo malo le pasaba a su amigo… No sabría qué hacer…

- Os contaré mi plan… - Le contestó él. – Escuchad – ambas asintieron terriblemente atentas y mirándole con ojos atentos. – Cuando anochezca, miraré por el observador – señaló dicho objeto. – Si veo que no hay peligro, cosa que dudo, rápidamente, iremos debajo de la puerta – señaló la entrada. – Luego, la abriremos poco a poco, antes de abrirla del todo… - Rayman miró a Beth. – Beth, cogerás a Tily y saldrás hacía arriba volando rápidamente para evitar que te pillen.

- De acuerdo – acató ella.

- ¿Y tú? – Habló Tily angustiada.

- Yo cerraré con esta llave – enseña el objeto. – El refugio para evitar que puedan entrar, después, empezaré a avanzar a vuestro ritmo por los árboles.

- ¿Por los árboles? – Habló Beth de forma irónica. - ¡Ni que fueras Tarzán!

- ¡Beth no estamos para bromas! – La regañó el muchacho. – He podido hacer muchas cosas y eso, es una de esas. Si no me crees allá tú pero esta vez no fastidies el plan…

- Vale, perdona… - Se disculpó la chica de pelo negro algo avergonzada.

- No importa, a mí no podréis verme ya que estaréis volando y no tenéis la suficiente vista de pájaro para verme – siguió él explicando. – Tily, dime una cosa, ¿Cómo podemos reconocer el corazón del Bosque Hechizado, ósea, tu casa?

- Hum… - Se puso a pensar la pequeña – por sus altos árboles, son de entre veinte y treinta metros de altura.

- Bien, será fácil – se alegró el rubio. – Bien, antes de llegar quiero que os escondáis entre algún arbusto, árbol… Lo que sea, ¡Pero qué os escondáis bien! – Miró a sus amigas por si acaso. – Tily, te encargarás de que Beth se esconda bien, ya que eres una profesional en eso – eso último, lo dijo entre seriedad y ganas de bromear.

- Que gracioso – se molestó ella.

- Lo digo enserio – una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – Si no os escondéis bien, es posible que os pillen.

- Bien – asintió la ninfa con la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo aterrizarás tú cuándo llegues? – Se alarmó Beth, temía que cuando eso sucediese, su amigo cayese al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo con brancas, hojas, etc.

- Puedo usar mi pelo como una hélice, no hay problema. Así vosotras podréis apartar las hojas y brancas para yo poder aterrizar sin hacer ruido – le explicó Rayman con convencimiento.

- De acuerdo pero como la líes ya te puedes despedir de lo que intentamos hacer – Beth le amenazó con su puño a nuestro querido Rayman.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime si pienso que algo voy hacer mal – Rayman miró seriamente los ojos violetas de Beth con tal expresión que esta no pudo dudar.

- Está bien, te creo… - Suspiró la elfa.

Estuvieron hablando por un rato, decidiendo que es lo que harían después del plan que habían formado… Rayman hablaba poco a poco, para que sus amigas fuesen entendiendo sus ideas al mismo tiempo que el rubio, mientras les explicaba lo que tenía pensado, su cerebro estaba trabajando, pensando y formulando información, planes, etc.

De mientras, en el trono del Bosque Hechizado, yacía un cruel monstruo no más alto que Rayman, de piel marrón, pelo en puntas y a media espalda de color blanco y unos ojos negros como el carbón; una sonrisa malévola, abundaba en su rostro. Era poco musculoso de cuerpo; llevaba una camiseta larga de color negra, más unos pantalones algo rotos color verde oscuro, finalmente, una capa del mismo color que su camiseta, llevaba puesta en sus hombros mientras caía peligrosamente sobre su espalda.

Llamaron a la puerta…

- Adelante – dijo el monstruo con voz profunda y tono malévolo. De la puerta, entró un bárbaro de pelo negro atado en una coleta, de ojos azules, con una camiseta de tirantes color azul marino y unos pantalones largos y algo rotos color marrones, finalmente, llevaba unas zapatillas negras con toques blancos. En su espalda, había un hacha de doble filo y una espada; ambas armas, formaban una X en la espalda del hombre.

- Mi señor – dijo él arrodillándose.

- Ah… Áyax… ¿A qué has venido? – Le dijo el monstruo.

- No encontramos a más esclavos por la zona. En mi opinión, creo que ya hemos esclavizado a toda la zona del Bosque, ¿Deseáis que busquemos por las afueras? – Decía Áyax, en tono respetuoso.

- Hum… - Pensó él - ¿Cuántos hombres hacen falta? – Le miró con peligrosa calma.

- Unos quinientos – le contestó él. – Pero si no deseáis que busquemos a las afueras, así se hará.

- Buscad, buscad. Cuantos más mejor. – Empezó a reírse de manera tenebrosa. – Estoy seguro que lo que pasa aquí llegará a los oídos de cierto mequetrefe.

- ¿Mequetrefe? No comprendo, mi señor Diamond… - Le dijo el bárbaro. Diamond se giró.

- Dime, Áyax… ¿Conoces a un tal… Rayman, del clan M? – Le preguntó, en el fondo, sentía la rabia en sus venas, deseaba matar a ese mal nacido de una vez por todas y, así, conquistar todos los lugares que le diese la gana sin que nadie se lo impidiese.

- Sí, le conozco mi señor. ¿Qué pasa con ese? – Áyax miró a su superior.

- Pues… - Empezó a hablar. – Estoy seguro que en cuanto oiga de mí, vendrá tan rápido que no tendrá tiempo a hacer nada… Proponga lo que se proponga… - Sonrió terroríficamente – le mataré… Y no solo a él… Si no a los que les acompañen… - Decía mientras sostenía una copa de vino fresco y sonreía con malicia. – _"Muy pronto, paladín… Muy pronto estarás bajo tierra… Y sin que nadie pueda echar al garete mis planes, ¡Seré el rey de este mundo! ¡Muahahahahaha!"_


	7. Un nuevo amigo

_**Capítulo 7 Un nuevo amigo, velocidad supersónica**_

Cayó la noche, nuestros amados amigos estaban listos para elaborar el plan que habían hecho. Los bárbaros yacían dormidos, otros, se alejaban de la zona, inconscientes de que alguien, ya estaba preparado para darles su merecido y acabar con su malvado líder.

Rayman fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta del refugio, construido bajo el suelo, haciendo imposible saber quiénes se escondían en tal lugar, al menos, para los ojos enemigos.

Tal y como el rubio les dijo, Beth ya tenía a Tily cogida de la cadera y, cuando Rayman terminó de abrir la puerta, la elfa salió volando tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio a nuestro amigo de poderla ver. Rápidamente, el muchacho salió del escondite y cerró la puerta con llave; ocultó la entrada con diferentes hierbas que eran insignificantes, así, si alguien pasaba por encima, no le daría importancia a un montón de plantas.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Beth volaba pausadamente pero Rayman, avanzando expertamente entre los árboles, le dijo que acelerara el ritmo de vuelo. La elfa le miró preocupada pero, ante las réplicas de su amigo, aceleró su ritmo y aceleró, Rayman no se hizo de rogar y también aceleró su ritmo, desde pequeño fue entrenado de diversas maneras… Entre ellas, la que le crió como una madre, el hada Betilla, le hizo hacer unos duros entrenamientos con los árboles. Ahora se lo agradecía, eso le estaba sirviendo de mucho en estos momentos aunque, en aquél entonces… No paraba de quejarse, de comerse el suelo y de hacerse una y mil heridas…

Beth, con Tily cogida entre sus brazos, llegaron justo antes de la entrada a la casa de esta última, la pequeña ninfa se escondió junto a su amiga en un buen sitio mientras esperaban a Rayman que llegó a los pocos momentos y, como bien dijo, usó su pelo como hélice; aterrizó momentos después de que Beth y Tily quitasen las ramas y hojas secas que pudiesen hacer ruido al partirse por cargar un peso superior.

Los tres, se miraron…

- ¿Y bien? – Habló Beth en voz baja.

- Recordad lo que os dije, entraremos con cautela. Precisamente a Diamond no se le conoce por poner las cosas fáciles y ser un idiota. – Les dijo de forma seria para evitar que hiciesen alguna locura de las suyas… -_"Aunque por mí, es más idiota de lo que realmente no aparenta ser…" _– Pensó. Tily se asomó profesionalmente por los arbustos entre los que estaba metida junto a sus dos amigos. – Hey, Tily – le llamó Rayman en voz baja. - ¿Qué tal lo ves?

- Hay muchos vigilantes, no solo hay bárbaros, también esbirros… Aunque parecen ser ayudantes de esos hombres… - Le informó la pequeña, Rayman se cruzó de brazos y juntó la planta de sus pies dentro de sus zapatillas mientras tenía una enfurruñada cara que gracia le hacía a Beth.

De repente, algo muy veloz, pasó por delante de los ojos de nuestros amigos en el escenario que estaban observando. Como si de un milagro se tratase, los bárbaros y sus esbirros, empezaron a ir tras esa… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Estrella fugaz? ¿Cometa? Lo que sea…

Los chicos, tuvieron una gran oportunidad para entrar y así lo hicieron. Corrieron lugar adentro y se infiltraron sabiamente detrás de un árbol con un hoyo y, que encima, tenía escaleras en su interior, permitiéndoles a nuestros amigos, poder subir y tener un escondite que encima, al tener un agujero lo suficientemente grande, tenían ventilación y ventana para observar; cabían los tres perfectamente, ya que como Tily era bajita y delgadita, ocupaba poco espacio.

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Beth miró a sus dos amigos que se encontraban igual de confundidos.

- Ni idea… Pero era muy veloz… - Le respondió Tily increíblemente alucinada.

- Iba a la velocidad supersónica, seguro – Rayman, por su parte, parecía estar aún pensando.

- ¿Pero aún estás pensando? – Beth alzó sus cejas mientras su expresión seria cambiaba a una sorprendida.

- Oye que ganarle a Diamond en una batalla no es tan fácil como parece, ¿Sabes? – El rubio le miró molesto, ¿Su amiga se pensaba que ganarle a ese villano era cosa fácil? Que ingenua era… - Ya tuve la ocasión de enfrentarme una vez a él y te digo por experiencia propia que para ganarle en una batalla, hay que ser muy inteligente. Hay que tener cuidado con los planes que uno tiene ya que puede resultar fallido y acabar mal… - Informó totalmente en su mundo.

- Vale, no me expliques más, _profesor_ – se burló la elfa haciendo que de la cabeza del muchacho, salieran venas que advertían de su enfado.

- ¡Te estoy informando sobre él así que no te burles porque esto es algo serio! ¡Y si no te gusta pues vete para tu casita y listo! – Se enfadó Rayman, más que harto de ser vacilado de esa forma.

- Lo siento, lo siento, vamos, no te enfades conmigo – se disculpó Beth de forma torpe mientras apoyaba sus dos manos en el hombro izquierdo de Rayman y ella, ponía su cabeza encima.

- Pues para la próxima, antes de decir algo, te aconsejo que te lo pienses dos veces. Aquí el genio soy yo, ¿No? Pues soy yo quien debe pensar lo que debemos hacer en cada momento. –Le replicó de forma seria, ya fuera de su enfado.

- Entendido… - Acató Beth de forma tranquila para no alterar de nuevo a su amigo.

- Oh… - Tily miraba incrédula como su hermoso hogar había sido invadido y maltratado de ese modo… Pronto, su expresión incrédula pasaba a ser una totalmente entristecida… Rayman se dio cuenta y pasó su mano derecha alrededor de sus hombros.

- Tranquila Tily, verás como tu casa vuelve a ser la que era. – Decía para brindarle el apoyo y el ánimo necesario – pero ahora no puedes venirte abajo – el rubio la miró. – Tienes a Beth – dijo en tono profundo – y… - Paró unos segundos. – También me tienes a mí. Nos tienes a los dos y eso es más que suficiente para que sepas que no vamos a permitir que pase nada malo. – Tily miraba a Rayman con ojos acuosos, como era de esperar, se echó a su pecho y empezó a llorar mientras el muchacho la consolaba acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

- Uf… - Suspiró Beth – realmente lo está pasando mal…

- Es normal, ¿Quién no se derrumbaría viendo cómo su hogar a sido destruido de una forma tan cruel y despiadada? – Rayman la miró y también suspiró. – Yo sé que como se pasa eso…

- ¿Enserio? – Beth se mostró asombrada, ¿Cuándo su amigo Rayman había pasado por lo qué estaba pasando Tily?

- Sí, fue cuando Diamond atacó Elevado y Sagrado… Yo estaba en el Templo de Gema, justamente donde mis abuelos viven… Globox me lo hizo saber y de inmediato acudí… - Empezó a explicar. – Han pasado ya tres años desde que sucedió… Pero aún así lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado ayer…

- Oh… Elevado y Sagrado estaba… - Calló para no decir esa palabra, temía que Rayman también llorase. Todo el mundo tiene su sensibilidad… Y Rayman, era un ser muy sensible, al menos, emocionalmente.

- Destruido… Todo estaba apagado… El sol ya no estaba, se ocultó entre las negras nubes… Las plantas y las estructuras guardianas de la naturaleza, estaban todas destruidas… El Templo de la Sabiduría y la Luz, también, destruido… Todo, nada estaba en buen estado… - Bajó la cabeza pero apretó sus puños y de sus ojos, parecía salir una inmensa furia. – Desde entonces… - Cambió su tono de voz triste a vengativo – me prometí a mí mismo que jamás iba a permitir que Diamond maltratase a un lugar de este mundo ni a sus habitantes.

- Claro – asintió Beth – y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte – sonrió mientras hablaba optimistamente.

- Sí, y Tily también – miró a la ninfa – los tres estamos unidos, eso vale más que mil ejércitos. – Beth miraba a Rayman con ojos brillantes, siempre… Siempre le había encantado ese carácter tan noble y abierto del muchacho… ¿Qué eras una desconocida? ¡Da igual! ¡Rayman te recibía con los brazos abiertos! ¿Qué eras un ser cerrado y desconfiado? ¡Da igual! ¡Rayman se encargaba de hacerte cambiar!

Como pasó antes, aquél cuerpo móvil y veloz, volvió a hacer acto de aparición. Rayman y Beth se miraron entre sí, detrás de aquella cosa, iban algunos bárbaros dispuestos a machacarles. La elfa bajó rápidamente y les plantó cara valientemente.

En cuestión de minutos, Beth acabó con todos esos hombres despiadados… Unos tenían el cuello girado, otros, la nariz rota, los demás, sin dientes… Los restantes, quizás habían sufrido alguna hemorragia interna o tal vez tenían huesos rotos o simplemente, ya estaban muertos… A veces la chica podía dejarte en el sitio con una santa de palos tremenda…

Aquél cuerpo veloz se detuvo, dejando ver a un erizo azul, de ojos verdes y cara de pillo, llevaba guantes en sus manos y tenía unas zapatillas rojas con blanco y toques amarillos a cada lado. Beth lo cogió rápidamente y fue al escondite.

- Así que eras tú quién se movía a esa velocidad… - Habló Beth muy sorprendida.

- Sep – dijo el erizo.

- Oh… - Rayman estaba sorprendido. - ¿Y tienes un nombre?

- Sí, tengo uno. – Sonrió el animal de manera segura. – Soy Sonic el erizo.

- Vaya, con que Sonic… Es un buen nombre – El rubio sonrió.

- ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros? Pensaba que era el único que estaba en libertad todavía – Sonic se sentó al lado de Tily que le miraba curiosa justo desde detrás de la espalda del genio del grupo.

- Yo soy Rayman, ella es Beth – Hizo una señal con la mano en dirección a su amiga de pelo negro, hizo lo mismo con Tily – y ella es Tily. La princesa de este bosque.

- Vaya, con que la princesa… - Se sorprendió el chico de ojos verdes.

- Jeje, sí. – le dijo Beth. – pero dinos, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápido? Nunca había visto a un erizo correr de esa forma…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué por qué? – Se confundió – pues… - empezó a pensar. – Supongo que es mi naturaleza o que he nacido con este don… Yo que sé…

- Jejejejeje – rió Beth torpemente. – Claro, que pregunta más tonta.

- Sep, una muy tonta – se burló Sonic a su manera.

- _"Creo que hoy cenaremos erizo a la parrilla…"_ – pensó la elfa.

- ¿Y a cuánta velocidad puedes ir? – Se interesó el rubio.

- No sé, nunca me he visto obligado a correr al máximo… No te puedo decir – Dudó el erizo. – Bueno, me alegro de que hayan seres que aún estén en libertad. Pensaba enfrentarme yo solo a ese villano de Diamond.

- ¿Eh? ¿Le conoces? – Se sorprendieron los tres amigos.

- ¿Qué si le conozco? ¿Cómo no conocer a ese mal nacido? Hizo de mi hogar todo un vertedero de chatarras… Esbirros, bárbaros, soldados, armas… - Les informó Sonic, se veía bastante juguetón pero en el fondo guardaba un enfado tremendo.

- Vaya… Así que tu casa también llegó a las garras de Diamond… Ese tirano nunca se cansa… Es peor que una pulga – Rayman empezó a reír al terminar de decir eso.

- Creo que tú solo no podrás con Diamond… - Beth miró a Sonic. - ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para acabar con ese demonio repugnante?

- ¡Claro! ¡Con mucho gusto! – Aceptó el erizo sonriente.


	8. Empieza lo bueno

_**Capítulo 8 Empieza lo bueno**_

Después de aquella aceptación por parte del erizo, Rayman le explicó a Sonic lo que tenían pensado a lo que este no se veía muy convencido. Beth y el rubio se miraron, después, miraron a Tily que los miraba atenta pero que alzó sus cejas viéndose sorprendida por las dos miradas de sus dos amigos. El muchacho y la chica de pelo negro, miraron nuevamente a Sonic que, finalmente, les dijo que no estaba de acuerdo. Él prefería actuar antes que poner un plan pero fue brutalmente regañado por la elfa; sabía que si ese erizo hacía alguna locura, todo lo que tenían pensado, podía irse al garete.

Se pasaron media hora intentando convencer al erizo; pasada una hora, lograron su objetivo. Los cuatro asintieron y uno por uno y vigilar de que nadie les viese, empezaron a bajar del escondite. Empezaron a actuar rápidamente y se iban ocultando. Entraron dentro del Árbol Madre, justo donde se encontraba los aposentos de Diamond.

Se guiaban por Tily, quien se conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Rayman, sin embargo, aún no tenía pensado ir a los aposentos ya que solo le serviría para darse caza automáticamente.

- Tily, ¿Podrías llevarnos a los calabozos? – Le pidió el rubio.

- ¿Para qué quieres ir allí? – Tily miró a Rayman de reojo, igual que Beth y Sonic.

- Seguro que Diamond ya ha esclavizado a un gran número de habitantes de este sitio, por eso te digo, deberíamos ir allí y liberarlos. Si los liberamos a todos, no podrá chantajearnos con matarlos a todos. – Le informó el chico con aire pensativo. – Pero antes deberíamos encontrar otro escondite por si acaso…

- Escondites… - Repitió Tily y una bombilla encima de su cabeza se iluminó. - ¡Ah! ¡Yo me sé uno! – Sonrió y se giró hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Enserio? – Se asombró Beth.

- ¡Síííí! – Le respondió la ninfa muy contenta.

- Pues llévanos allí – habló Sonic.

Ante eso, Tily cambió de dirección y empezó a caminar hacia unos pasillos ocultos en el Árbol Madre del Bosque Hechizado. Eran lúgubres, húmedos, tenebrosos y oscuros… Reinaba el silencio en esa parte ya que los guardias estaban de vigilancia y se mantenían callados por si acaso. Tily los miró tras detener su paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Habló Rayman en voz baja.

- Aquí tendremos que caminar sin hacer ruido. En estos pasillos, los guardias se mantienen en silencio para poder capturar al intruso – le informó la pequeña mirándolos a todos seriamente. – Caminad lo más sigiloso que podáis.

- ¿Y si por algún casual hacemos ruido sin querer? – Dudó el erizo que preguntó por si acaso él hacía algo de eso… No es que fuera capaz, es que podría pasarle y para prevenir…

- Pues… Si alguien conociese un conjuro de invisibilidad… No tendríamos problemas… - Habló Rayman en un tono de duda, a él siempre, siempre le tocaba pensar y ya estaba más que acostumbrado a hacerlo a mucha rapidez.

- Yo me sé uno – sonrió Beth de oreja a oreja mientras que sus mejillas se tiñeron de color al notar la mirada sonriente del rubio.

- ¡¿Enserio? – Le preguntó su amigo de forma esperanzada.

- Sí. ¿Quieres qué te lo muestre? – Alzó levemente sus manos preparándose para hacer el hechizo.

- ¡Claro, nos vendría de perlas! – Rayman a pesar de la situación, sonreía.

Beth empezó a pronunciar unas extrañísimas palabras que servían para hacer el conjuro. A los pocos minutos, Rayman y los demás –con Beth incluida- se vieron invisibles, incluso no sabían en dónde estaban los otros… Por si acaso, Rayman les fue llamando, uno por uno:

- Vamos a ver… - Dijo él. - ¿Tily?

- Aquí – dijo ella.

- ¿Beth?

- Presente – dijo contenta.

- ¿Sonic? – Volvió a preguntar.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Le respondió en tono de: "¡_Eeeh! ¿Qué pasaa?"_

- Bien, estamos todos. Genial. Ahora a los calabozos – Rayman empezó a caminar.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a saber dónde estás si no te vemos? – Dudó Sonic.

- Con esto – Tily sacó una cuerda de quién sabe dónde…

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – Preguntaron los otros tres al unísono muy sorprendidos…

- Hice un pequeño conjuro, jeje – rió torpemente. – Esta cuerda nos servirá para saber dónde estamos.

- Bien pensado Tily, así no nos perderemos, por cierto, ¿Beth cuánto dura ese efecto? – Rayman buscó a su amiga con la mirada pero sin resultados…

- Dura poco así que tenemos que darnos prisa – informó ella.

- ¡Y lo dices ahora! ¡Genial! – Rayman empezó a darse prisa después de hablar de manera sarcástica.

- Perdona… - Se disculpó la chica de pelo negro, sabía que era razonable que su amigo se enfadase pero que se le va hacer…

- _"Bien…"_ – Pensó Rayman cuando cogió la cuerda y así, sus tres amigos. – _"Prepárate Diamond, de nuevo estoy aquí para acabar contigo de una buena vez. Está vez, viene lo bueno, je, no podrás contra la __**fuerza de la amistad**__."_ – Pensaba Rayman seguramente, esta vez, iba a acabar con el tirano de una buena vez para que este, ya no causara más maldad en el mundo.


	9. Teensies el diminuto

_**Capítulo 9 Teensies el Diminuto**_

Empezaron a darse prisa y rápidamente, llegaron a los calabozos. Los gritos de la gente que estaba realmente aterrada y que parecían no tener una buena alimentación, suplicaban muchos al unísono para que les dejasen en libertad… Cosa que era completamente ignorada por los esbirros que estaban como vigilantes… A excepción de uno, que parecía tener el sueño profundo… -A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí durmiendo-.

Rayman nuevamente, empezó a pensar como dormir a los guardias pero, para su sorpresa, estos empezaron a caer por unos huecos que se formaban a su alrededor y terminaban por hundirlos sin oportunidad de agarrarse a nada. A los pocos momentos, los esbirros no salieron de los huecos en el suelo.

El muchacho y sus tres amigos estaban realmente sorprendidos y sin saber cómo se habían producido esos huecos… Rayman, sin perder el tiempo, aprovechó para coger las llaves que estaban el suelo… Quizá habían caído cuando los esbirros acabaron en esos agujeros…

Rápidamente, empezó a abrir los calabozos por los cuales, salieron muchas ninfas y ninfos; algunos desaparecían con sus hechizos, otros se hacían invisibles para poderse ir tranquilos pero con cierta prisa ya que el efecto no duraba mucho. Otros, simplemente, se iban volando lo más rápido que podían.

El grupo de héroes celebraron la victoria pero el momento se terminó cuando una alarma sonó. El efecto de invisibilidad en ellos, desapareció y volvieron a ser visibles… Sonic se vio algo asustado, pues sabía que si no hacían algo pronto, quizá eran ellos los que acabarían metidos en esas jaulas de dos por dos.

- Será mejor largarnos – propuso Rayman, los demás asintieron y empezaron a seguir al rubio que hacía caso a las direcciones que Tily le daba. La ninfa, rápidamente, ordenó que todos se cogiesen de las manos y así hicieron ellos. Velozmente, la princesa del bosque abrió un portal que conducía a un pequeño escondite en medio del desastre, todos entraron por ese hueco en reacción en cadena, ya que se tiraban unos de otros.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, oyeron las voces de bárbaros, esbirros y más soldados buscando al culpable que hubiese liberado a los presos. Estuvieron así por un par de horas sin encontrar nada de nada y, rápidamente fueron a informarle a Diamond.

- ¡¿Qué pasa ahora? – Dijo Diamond molesto de que le interrumpieran su magnífica siesta.

- Mi señor – se presentó un bárbaro de pelo verde, ojos amarillos, piel un poco canela. De camiseta color marrón pastel y pantalones negros, finalmente, llevaba unas zapatillas negras. – Alguien ha liberado a los esclavos del calabozo ocho.

- ¡¿Y quién ha sido? – Se mostró el monstruo todavía más enfadado que antes y gritándole a su sirviente.

- No lo sabemos, mi señor. Hemos estado buscando por todas partes pero no hay señales de nadie – le respondió con mucho respeto y cautela, su superior cuando se enfadaba o no, era capaz de matar a alguien como si de un trapo sucio se tratase.

- ¡Pues buscad al culpable y lo matáis! – Se volvió a tumbar a la cama real.

- A sus órdenes. – Acató el otro. – Con su permiso – se retiró del lugar con respeto. Diamond suspiró muy, pero que muy enfadado.

- _"Ya está aquí…"_ – pensó él de forma furiosa. – _"El bastardo de Elevado y Sagrado, hm. Esta vez no podrá conmigo, lo juro"_

En el escondite en el que Tily se había adentrado y así, sus tres amigos, estaban ella y los demás hablando de lo extraño que habían sido esos agujeros que se formaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Rayman pensaba pero no encontraba solución alguna… Aunque, esos agujeros, le eran muy familiares… Sonic se rascaba la oreja derecha, era un vicio que tenía y lo hacía frecuentemente. Beth y Tily hablaban de lo que podía haber pasado en los calabozos pero acaban siendo descartadas por el rubio que parecía saber algo…

- ¿Y qué crees que haya sido, Raymy? – Le preguntó Beth.

- No lo sé – le contestó él. – Pero estoy seguro de haber visto esos agujeros en otra parte… No sé en dónde pero los he visto en algún lado… - Parecía pensativo, muy pensativo…

- ¿Y si fuese un topo o algo? No sé… - Habló Sonic para dar ideas – los topos suelen hacer agujeros bajo tierra… Túneles y esas cosas… Encima, con lo diminutos que son, pillarlos es casi imposible – se rió, Rayman, tras eso, se acordó de que era el causante.

- ¡Ah claro! – Exclamó al darse cuenta.

- ¿Hmp? – Le miraron sus tres amigos. - ¿Qué pasa? – Volvieron a decir al unísono.

- ¡Ya sé quien nos ha ayudado a liberar a los presos! – Rayman parecía muy sonriente.

- ¿Y quién fue? – Preguntó Beth algo curiosa.

- Eso, eso – dijeron Tily y Sonic al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ha sido Teensies! – Les dijo el muchacho a sus amigos.

- ¿Teen…? ¿Qué, qué? – Intentó repetir el erizo con intento fallido.

- Teensies – volvió a decir el rubio.

- ¿Y quién es ese? – Preguntó Tily interesada.

- ¿Es amigo tuyo? – Se curioseó Beth.

- Sí, es mi mejor amigo. Pertenece a la especie de los Diminutos y suelen ser dos de ellos, le reconoceréis por su corona dorada que lleva encima de su cabeza. – Informó Rayman.

- Espera, espera, espera…. – Dijo Beth. - ¡¿Estás diciendo que son dos Diminutos?

- Claro, son dos pero Teensies es el que está siendo sujetado por Gobby – Rayman se rió, ese último nombre aún le hacía gracia.

- ¿Quién es Gobby? – Repitieron los tres nuevamente.

- Es el Diminuto que está justo debajo de Teensies y que ambos se coordinan para vencer a sus enemigos. Son expertos en hacer túneles, cavar trampas, hacer agujeros… - Les volvió a decir el genio para que sus amigos lo entendiesen. Los tres se miraron y tras un largo _aaaah_, lo comprendieron.

- Entonces ellos… - Intentó decir Beth que fue interrumpida por Rayman.

- Fueron ellos quienes se cargaron a los esbirros vigilantes de las celdas. – Informó otra vez – a Teensies y a Gobby se les conoce por gastar muy mal carácter cuando se enfadan. Pero en el fondo son un par de buenuchos.

- Oooh… - Se sorprendieron los tres.

- ¿Entonces es aliado nuestro? – Habló Tily sorprendida.

- No sé, es posible. Siendo amigo mío seguro que nos ayuda pero no creo que sepa que estoy aquí y que vosotros sois mis amigos. – Dudó Rayman sentado y pensando al mismo tiempo.

- Pues podemos buscarle, encontrarle y explicarle lo que ocurre – propuso la elfa. Rayman negó con la cabeza.

- No serviría de nada… Teensies y Gobby se mueven muy rápidos bajo tierra y eso les permite pasar por lugares abiertos y estando ocultos… Decidir encontrarlos a ambos es como aceptar un desafío del que uno no está preparado. – Le respondió Rayman con eje de seriedad.

- ¿Tan difícil es encontrarlos? – Se sorprendió Sonic.

- Uf… Que si es difícil dices… Para encontrarles hay que tener paciencia y saber al lugar en el que se dirige… Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar del tamaño de una mansión… - Rayman parecía molesto. – Y es que si tuviéramos a Teensies con nosotros… Podríamos hacer muchas cosas… Pero es que con el carácter que tiene él y que tiene Gobby, no sé yo…

- ¡Pues le damos una santa palos y verás cómo lo comprende! – Dijo Beth haciendo peligrosos movimientos con sus puños.

- ¡Eh cuidado! – Se apartó Sonic justo en el momento en que la elfa pasaba su puño por delante de él.

- No te servirá de nada Beth, Teensies y Gobby saben defenderse con artes marciales y luchan usando el entorno lo que los hace unos Diminutos muy temidos… - Le informó su amigo.

- ¿Por qué son Diminutos? – Tily se mostró muy curiosa a ese nombre…

- Porque es el nombre de su especie… Ellos son pequeñitos… Pero juntos hacen un metro… Pero por separado, no pasan de eso, al metro no llegan… Como mucho medirán unos… No sé… No llegan al metro, no sabría decirte… - Volvió a decir Rayman que parecía conocer muy bien a sus amigos los dos Diminutos.

- Ooh… - Se sorprendió la ninfa. – _"Pues sí que son pequeñitos, jajajajaja"_ – pensó ella con una sonrisita en su cara.

- ¿Y cómo podremos reconocerles? – Preguntaron Sonic y Beth al mismo tiempo.

- Pues… - Pensó Rayman. – Teensies tiene un color azul pálido y gris de piel, tanto su rostro como el de Gobby se caracterizan por lo grandes que parecen debido a sus largas narices que se inclinan y que superponen sus bocas ocultas. En sus narices se marcan por espirales elegantes que son ligeramente más oscuros que el resto de su piel. Ambos tienen pequeños ojos negros y sus manos y pies son pequeñitos. Gobby soporta el peso de Teensies, que está encima de él y que tiene una corona. Ambos visten iguales, una camiseta de cuadros color carmín y túnica verde oscura con toques amarillos. El calzado son los mismos colores, verde y toques amarillos. – Describió el rubio a sus amigos Diminutos. – Gobby no lleva corona y su voz es un poco más aguda que la de Teensies, que es un poco más grave pero graciosilla…

- Oh vale – dijo Sonic.

De mientras, justamente en el lugar abierto del Bosque Hechizado, bajo tierra, se encontraban dos Diminutos cavando para hacer trampas para los esbirros, los bárbaros y los soldados. Pero hubo algo que Gobby hizo mal y Teensies, empezó a regañarlo de una brutal manera que hizo que cualquiera, empezara a estallar de la risa:

- ¡¿Pero tú te crees qué yo solo puedo hacerlo todo? ¡Hijo mío que no soy Dios! ¡Qué tú también debes hacer algo coñe! – Le empezó a regañar mientras su compañero le miraba al estilo poker face.

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar pero no me regañes jolines, ¡Tú siempre tan mandón caracoles! ¡Estoy harto, joooo! – Le replicó el otro de la misma manera.

- ¡A mí no me vengas con churraditas! ¡Qué mira! ¡Qué si no lo conseguimos el putacón de Diamond hará de nuevo una de sus maldades y entonces sí que diremos adió! – Teensies volvía a regañarlo… - ¡Así que enga! ¡A deja de quejarte, hombre ya! ¡Enga amos a seguir!

- A veces creo que te volviste majara… - Gobby miró a Teensies de forma asesina pero graciosa.

- Y yo creo que a veces eres tan tonto que hasta un burro sería más listo que tú, ¡Así que deja de quejarte! ¡Inga ya! – Le mató verbalmente para que dejase de contestarlo.

- ¡Jooooooo! – Se quejó - ¡Qué cruel ereees!

- Como te dé un azote en el culo vas a ver lo cruel que puedo ser, ¡Ahora deja de quejarte! ¡Tinga to tinga! ¡Achiba no inu! – Le replicó en su idioma de los Diminutos.

- Chingutei… Aibu no cha – decía para sí mismo pero, Teensies le oyó y le dio tal zape en la cabeza que le salió un chichón con vapor incluido. - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó por el tremendo golpe.

- ¡Aninubu! ¡Gobby tasu nushu nushuuu! ¡Fus fus! – Le decía para que siguiera trabajando.

- ¡Ai ai! – Asintió y enseguida se puso a cavar junto a su amigo.


	10. Mision Fallida

_**Capítulo 10 Misión fallida, operación rescate, más tonterías…**_

El grupo de héroes, aún escondidos en el pequeño hueco que Tily había encontrado y que buscaba desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo… Los cuatro estaban hablando si deberían o no buscar a Teensies, o esperar a que este apareciese de nuevo e intentar hablar con él para que se uniese a ellos para luchar contra Diamond y su tropa de bastardos…

Finalmente y gracias a Sonic, decidieron buscar a los dos Diminutos para hablar con ellos aunque, eso, no iba a ser tarea fácil… Ya que, como informó el rubio, ambos no paraban quietos, iban de una dirección a otra y cabía la posibilidad que cambiasen de rumbo.

Beth, nuevamente, hizo su hechizo de invisibilidad y todos salieron del escondite con éxito. Se sorprendieron de que todo estuviese en calma, siendo uno de los lugares más peligrosos y vigilados y que, encima, no hubiese absolutamente nadie más que ellos cuatro… ¿Qué les había preparado el destino? Una pregunta que, tal vez, se respondería en más adelante…

Rayman, miró de un lado a otro… No le gustaba esa calma… Conociendo a alguien como Diamond, era posible que este ya supiese que estaba ahí, dispuesto a echar al garete sus planes en contra de conquista, puesto que la liberación de los presos, no había sido casualidad… Vamos, ni por asomo…

Pasaron exitosamente entre los esbirros que hacían guardia por el lugar, Rayman se rió interiormente, todo ese montón de chatarra no se daban cuenta que estaban pasando delante de sus propias narices y ellos ahí, como si nada… ¡Claro que no! ¡Como _Pedro por su casa_!

Beth empezó a darles prisa porque el conjuro iba a acabarse de un momento a otro, cruzaron de pasillo, se sentaron en el suelo para tomar un leve descanso y, sus cuerpos, volvieron a ser visibles.

- Jaajajajajaja – rió Rayman – que pena me dan esos trozos de hojalata, nosotros pasamos delante de sus narices y ni cuenta se dan, ¡Qué gracia! – Decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Seh, me hubiera gustado darles su merecido a esos estúpidos ignorantes – habló Sonic con ganas de_"jugar a las batallas playmobil"_.

- Por lo menos conseguimos pasar delante de ellos sin ser vistos – se alivió el rubio. De repente, Tily miró a su lado derecho y se quedó petrificada… Rayman se puso a pensar.

- Esto… Ra- Rayman… - Tartamudeó ella…

- Ahora no Tily, estoy pensando – le dijo él. Beth y Sonic también miraron a donde miró la pequeña ninfa y tuvieron el mismo resultado…

- Adió… - Dijo Sonic graciosamente como diciendo: _"Hasta la vista…"_

- Ra- Raymy… - Llamó Beth igual que la ninfa de ojos celestes.

- ¿Tú también Beth? Intento pensar, si no se me ocurre algo bueno nos pillarán fijo – le contestó el muchacho.

- Creo que ya lo han hecho… - Dijeron ambas chicas. Rayman miró hacía su dirección por donde sus tres amigos también miraban… Sus ojos se abrieron como los platos al ver una panda de esbirros ahí parados, de brazos cruzados y caras de pocos amigos…

- Oh no… - Parecía que el mundo se le vino encima para nuestro querido héroe de Elevado y Sagrado.

- Oh sí – dijeron los esbirros al mismo tiempo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo no, mequetrefe? – Se burlaron.

- Sí… - Dijo él – cuánto tiempo… - Él y los demás se levantaron de forma lenta, se miraron entre sí y asintieron, sabiendo lo que iban a hacer los cuatro. - ¡Corred! – Rayman empezó a correr siendo seguido por sus tres amigos, fueron tan rápidos que levantaron una nube grande de polvo que les ayudó a escapar durante unos segundos. Al poco tiempo de que esta desapareciese, los esbirros empezaron a perseguir al grupo de héroes.

- ¡No escaparéis! – Decían cuatro robots al mismo tiempo. Llevaban cañones y ganchillos, lo típico de robots piratas…

- ¡Venid aquí! – Decían otros robots con más cañones y armas de cuerpo a cuerpo persiguiendo a Rayman y sus amigos.

Rayman y sus amigos continuaban corriendo, si se detenían ahora, era más que probable que les capturasen, o que les matasen o peor aún… Que les llevasen ante el desgraciado de Diamond.

- ¡No escaparéis! – Decían los trozos de hojalata que aún iban detrás de ellos. Algunos, empezaron a disparar balas de fuego con sus cañones.

- ¡Seguid corriendo, no os paréis! – Decía Rayman que empujaba a sus amigos desde detrás para velar que no saliesen heridos.

- ¡Cuidado! – Habló Beth que bajó su cabeza justo en el momento en el que una bala iba en su dirección.

- ¡Vamos no os paréis! – Seguía diciendo el rubio.

- ¡Por aquí! – Tily cambió de dirección ya que iba la primera de todo el grupo para guiar a sus amigos y vigilar de que no se perdiesen. Los robots, tan torpes, se estrellaron todos en una pared, unos contra otros mientras los primeros de estos se habían comido por completo dicho muro. Rayman y los demás siguieron a su amiga sin vacilar.

- ¿A dónde nos llevas? – Dudó el rubio que iba detrás del todo.

- ¡A otro escondite! ¿A ti qué te parece? – Le contestó la pequeña ninfa con cierta prisa.

- Pues más vale encontrarlo rápido o acabaremos entre rejas o peor aún, bajo tierra – dijo él.

- Eso no pasará – dijeron Beth y Sonic al mismo tiempo.

- Eso si no nos cogen antes – hablaron Rayman y Tily al unísono.

Continuaron corriendo, si paraban tenían el riesgo de que les capturasen a todos y podrían meterlos en una reja, matarlos, presentarlos ante Diamond y quién sabe si esto último pasase lo que les podría aguardar el destino a nuestros héroes…

De repente, Rayman se detuvo y con él, los demás.

- ¡Rayman! – Llamaron todos.

- ¡¿Por qué te paras? – Habló Beth molesta, ¡¿Qué demonios le había picado ahora a su amigo?

- Seguid sin mí – contestó él.

- ¡¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Sonic incrédulo. - ¡Vamos no te dejaremos aquí!

- ¡Hacedme caso! ¡Seguid corriendo! ¡Yo me encargo de esos trozos de hojalata! – Señaló hacía atrás – en cuanto acabe con ellos me reuniré con vosotros.

- ¿Y cómo? No te conoces este sitio – habló Tily de brazos cruzados.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero no necesito conocérmelo si me guio por mi instinto – sonrió el rubio que parecía la mar de tranquilo.

- ¡Ahí están, a por ellos! – Dijo un robot que apareció a la delantera con los otros. Para desgracia de todos ellos, Rayman les lanzó una ráfaga de energía mientras les miró enfadadamente de reojo.

- Vosotros esperad, ya llegará vuestro turno. – Les miró el muchacho de reojo, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a sus amigos. – Vamos, iros. No temáis por mí, estaré bien.

- Pero Rayman… - Dijeron Tily y Beth preocupadas.

- Iros. – Les ordenó él esta vez. – Os prometo que regresaré con vosotros, confiad en mí, sé lo que hago.

- Ten cuidado… - Habló Beth que se iba marchando con Sonic y Tily pero que miraba atrás, quería quedarse al lado del rubio… Pero este no quería… Algo raro empezaba a sentir la elfa…

- ¡Qué no escapen esoooos! – Gritó el cabecilla de los robots. Rayman, aún de espaldas sonrió.

- Bueno… - Dijo el muchacho. – Ha llegado mi turno. – Se giró a mirar a los esbirros - ¿Cómo preferís acabar? ¿Triturados, estampados, rotos…? – Se burló él. – Tengo muchas ideas, elegid una, a vuestro honor. – Se rió.

- ¡AAAAAAAH! – Gritaron todos ellos enfadados por las burlas del muchacho y corrieron hacía a él, dispuestos a darle una tremenda paliza.

Rayman sonrió y empezó a lanzar ráfagas de energía, a dar puñetazos, patadas y todo tipo de golpes que iba asestando a cada robot… A uno le atravesaba el pecho que, extrañamente, tenía un líquido oscuro…

- Aaahhh… - Hizo Rayman en tono de repugnancia. – Que asco… ¿Qué tenéis dentro? – Miró a los robots que aún quedaban de pie. - ¿Tenéis basura o es qué sois eso?

- ¡No te burlees a por él! – Se enfadó uno de los robots

De mientras, Beth y los demás seguían corriendo pero la elfa estaba altamente preocupada por el rubio… No es que no confiase en él, confiaba y mucho… Solo que no podía imaginar que si algo le pasase… Haber el riesgo que su vida se apagase, como una estrella en el cielo que desaparece y no vuelve a brillar…

De repente, un gran grupo de esbirros les pararon el paso y los cogieron a todos menos a Sonic que, con su gran rapidez, escapó justo a tiempo. Tily y Beth intentaron zafarse de las garras de los robots pero estos las tenían tan bien cogidas y encima con esa fuerza, que les resultaba imposible poder quitárselos de encima y huir…

Sonic por su parte, continuó corriendo hasta esconderse en un arbusto. Esperó unos diez minutos… Nada… Nada pasaba, solo se oían voces y más voces… Ahora sí que estaba en un tremendo lío.

Los robots, por su cuenta, llevaron a las chicas ante los aposentos de Diamond y las obligaron brutamente a arrodillarse ante el villano, que, incrédulo y con una copa de vino de buena calidad en su mano, las miraba como si de unas cucarachas se tratasen.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Habló el villano. – Nunca dije que me trajerais basura.

- ¡No somos basura bastardo! – Le gritó Beth en plenas narices y le señaló. - ¡Todos tus planes se irán al garete! ¡Rayman vendrá y nos rescatará! ¡Sucio, tramposo, mentiroso!

- Hmp… - Diamond se acercó a Beth y, tras pegarle una tremenda bofetada que hizo que esta girase su cara, se giró dándoles la espalda a ellas y a sus sirvientes. – Así que no era mentira lo que había pensado… - Dijo en aire serio y pensativo mientras movía en círculos su mano para mover el vino de dentro de la copa. – Ese niñato está aquí – se rió.

- ¡Pues ese niñato, perdona que te diga, es el que te va a hacer tragar todas y cada una de tus palabras, al igual que tus crueles y sanguinarios actos! – Le gritó la elfa, una vez más.

- Seguro… - Se burló el monstruo de pelo blanco. - ¿Sabes? Me pregunto que podría pasarle al Bosque del Silencio si me intereso a invadirlo… - Se giró a mirar a la chica de ojos violetas – porque allí es donde nacieron tus padres y tú, tienes esa sangre.

- Hmp, ¡Cómo te atrevas juro que te daré tu merecido! – Le replicó ella pero que nuevamente recibió otra bofetada pero ella no se dio por vencido… Una faceta que aprendió del mismísimo Rayman. - ¡Pégame las veces que te dé la gana pero te seguiré gritando todo lo que se me antoje!

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…. – Diamond fingió sorprenderse. – Veo que has aprendido algo de ese… De ese… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Huérfanito? ¿Estúpido? ¿Bastardo, insolente…? ¿Mequetrefe? No… Mequetrefe ya está muy dicho… Lo dejaremos en niñato, sí eso. – Parecía hablar solo imaginándose al rubio. Después, suspiró. – Lleváosla a la torre más alta del lugar, quiero hablar a solas con la princesa de este bosque – miró a Tily mientras sonreía malévolamente.

- ¡SOLTADME NO HE DICHO MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA! ¡QUÉ ME SOLTÉIS! – Gritaba la elfa en un intento de quedarse para saber qué quería decirle Diamond a su amiga.

Los robots no le hicieron caso y la siguieron arrastrando hasta salir del Árbol Madre y dirigirse a un Árbol Torre, un famoso árbol del Bosque Hechizado que tenía el record mundial de ser el más alto de todos los árboles… Medía sesenta metros de altura, ni más ni menos que la sexta reliquia del mundo de Rayman…

De mientras, Diamond seguía mirando a Tily, pensando en que podría utilizarla para su plan de matar de una vez por todas a Rayman. Se pasó unos diez minutos sin hacer otra cosa que caminar de un lado a otro hasta que se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

- Dime… Tily… - Habló después de quién sabe cuántos minutos. La ninfa no levantó mirada, algo le decía que iba a pasar algo malo… - No te gustaría ver muertos a tus padres, ¿Verdad? – Se giró a sonreírle de una manera muy maligna.

- No – contestó esta, asustada, ¡¿Diamond era capaz de hacer semejante crimen?

- No me gustaría tener que matarlos por tu culpa… Pero… Si me obedeces en un pequeño favor, no les haré nada – Le volvió a decir para ver cómo reaccionaba la pequeña.

- ¡No les hagas daño! – Le suplicó la ninfa de ojos celestes. - ¡Haré lo que quieras pero no les hagas daño! – Continuaba suplicando.

- No les haré nada si tú me prestas parte de tu ayuda – rió malignamente, había conseguido su pequeño objetivo… Ahora, solo le faltaba… - Si tú engañas a Rayman para que yo lo pueda capturar… Yo, no les haré daño a tus padres… Niégate y lo que vas a tener no va a ser una ganancia… Si no una pérdida doble. – Le informó, sabía que Tily no se negaría a ayudarle si era a costa de sus padres…

- No puedo… - Bajó la cabeza. – No puedo engañar a Rayman, no está bien… Le traicionaría… - Se lamentó. – No puedo hacerlo, no sé hacerlo…

- Es muy fácil… - Sonó falsamente comprensivo. – Yo, te dejo vía libre, dejándote los pasillos libres y de vez en cuando los espacios abiertos para que tú, lleves a Rayman justo en estos pasillos… - Sacó un mapa de vete a saber dónde y le indicó la zona. – Tiene varias direcciones, si vais por ahí, lo podré atrapar tras acorralarlo… Y así, tus padres serán libres de toda celda.

- ¿Enserio? – Tily miró a Diamond.

- No te estoy engañando – sonrió. – Pero… - Se puso serio y la cogió del cuello. – Si no haces lo que he pedido… - Con su dedo índice, hizo un gesto sobre su cuello – tus padres acabarán mal… Muuy mal. – Tily le miraba aterrada… En menudo lío se acababa de meter… ¿Qué podría hacer? Diamond la soltó y llamó a sus esbirros, más tarde, ordenó a que se la llevaran junto a la otra estúpida que seguramente, ya estaba encerrada en el Árbol Torre.

Los esbirros se llevaron a la ninfa mientras esta, aterrada, no podía imaginarse lo que tenía que hacer si quería velar por la seguridad y la vida de sus padres… Ni más ni menos que traicionar al ser que tanto esfuerzo le ha costado proteger todos y cada uno de los lugares de cada villano diferente del mundo…

De mientras, Rayman, que caminaba lenta y sigilosamente por el lugar, vigilaba que ningún soldado, bárbaro o esbirro le viera… Aunque ya se había cargado a diez de ellos, aún quedaban muchos a los que ponerles tumba…

Rápidamente, se escondió entre la pequeña masa de árboles, arbustos y pequeñas plantas… De repente, una mano con un guante de color blanco, le agarró de la mano y le tiró hacía sí misma. El rubio, miró incrédulo de quién se trataba…

- ¡Hey escóndete bien, Rayman! – Era ni más ni menos que Sonic, que vete a saber tú cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí escondido… Y a juzgar por el lugar… ¿Dónde estaban Beth y Tily? Era lo primero que se preguntó nuestro héroe.

- ¿Sonic? – Preguntó Rayman confuso. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le miró incrédulo - ¿Dónde están las chicas? – miraba el alrededor - ¿Les ha pasado algo? – Sonaba preocupado.

- Pues… - Sonic sonrió torpemente… - Verás Rayman… Cuando tú nos dijiste que nos fuéramos corriendo… - Empezó a explicar con el sumo cuidado de que su amigo no se enfadase. – A los pocos momentos, una panda de esbirros nos atraparon… Yo pude escaparme pero no pude hacer nada por ellas… Seguramente las llevaron ante Diamond o tal vez estén encerradas en los calabozos… - Miró al suelo algo avergonzado. – Lo siento mucho…

- Bah – dijo él sin darle importancia a su torpeza – no te preocupes, al menos pudiste escapar y ahora estás conmigo, no pasa nada. Solo iremos a rescatar a Beth y a Tily y volveremos a las andadas, ¿De acuerdo? – Le preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa, pobre inocente… No sabe lo que se le venía encima.

- Claro – sonrió Sonic, ¡Como se alegraba de tener a un amigo como Rayman! ¡Se sentía tan agradable con su compañía!

- Bien, pensemos… - Se puso a pensar. – Tratándose de Diamond… - Dijo pensativo – seguro que no las ha encerrado en un calabozo sabiendo que estoy aquí… Las habrá encerrado en un lugar que me sea difícil de llegar sin antes ser visto… - Se cruzó de brazos mientras su expresión cambiaba a una realmente seria.

- Si no están en los calabozos… - Sonic miraba hacía las alturas… Precisamente, a los árboles. – Puede que estén en algún árbol de esos, ¿No? – Miró al rubio.

- Hmp… - Rayman miró a los árboles y de su cabeza, surgió una idea. - ¡Claro, Sonic eres un genio! – Exclamó contento, el erizo después de todo no era tan patán como parecía…

- ¡¿Enserio? – Los ojos del erizo azul se iluminaron.

- Sí, pero debemos ser prudentes… No debemos actuar a lo loco o Diamond tendrá las de ganar – se puso a pesar nuevamente. – Creo que sería mejor actuar cuando sea oscuro, así nadie nos podrá ver… - Miró a Sonic – y más a ti, que eres de color azul y ese color por la noche, es invisible…

- Jejejeje, es la suerte amigo mío – sonrió Sonic de manera chula. – Pero aún así tendremos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, ¡Así que manos a la obra! – Intentó salir del arbusto pero Rayman se lo impidió.

- Calma, Sonic. ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – Le miraba nuevamente. – No debemos actuar a lo loco. Esperemos a que se haga de noche – empezó a rebuscarse en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Oh cierto, perdona, es que tengo mala memoria, ¿Sabes? – Se rió tras decir eso.

- Jeje – rió Rayman que, de sus bolsillos, sacó un par de frutas que Tily había sacado antes de salir a hacer la aventura que estaban haciendo ellos. – Toma, Tily me dio estás frutas por si nos entraba el hambre. Me alegro que sea tan prudente antes de que pase algo malo. – Le extendió dos frutas mientras él se quedaba otras dos.

- Oh gracias, tengo mucha hambre – Sonic se sentó a la hierba y junto a Rayman, empezó a comerse las frutas. - ¿Y ya has pensado en cómo iremos a esos árboles?

- No tenemos a Beth para que nos lleve volando… No podemos escalar si no queremos ser descu… - Calló al ver que unos árboles tenían ramas que formaban cortinas.

- ¿Qué? – Sonic se mostró confuso ante el breve silencio de su amigo.

- Sonic, creo que he tenido una idea algo loca. – Sonrió Rayman que empezó a hacer dos capas de hierbas tras arrancar las brancas de los árboles. – Haremos dos capas, una para ti y otra para mí.

- Yo no quiero ser Superman. – Le replicó el erizo.

- No, yo tampoco pero no lo digo por eso… - El rubio sonrió de forma torpe… - Escalaremos esos árboles y si vemos algo sospechoso, estaremos tapados por estas capas así que difícilmente podrán saber que somos nosotros – le informó y se giró a mirarlo. – Dime Sonic, ¿Se te da bien escalar?

- Algo, podría ir rápido si corro. – Le contestó mientras seguía comiendo.

- Pero de esa forma te pillarán fijo y si te pillan a ti, me descubren a mí, ¿Entiendes? No podemos arriesgarnos mucho con tu velocidad supersónica. Ah espera… - Nuevamente empezó a rebuscarse en sus bolsillos…

- Rayman no es por ofender pero pareces Doraemon sacando cualquier cosa de tus bolsillos… - Sonic le miraba incrédulo mientras hablaba, ¿Su amigo era igual qué el robot ese del futuro?

- ¡No soy Doraemon! ¡Solo traigo materiales que pueden sernos de ayuda! – Le replicó el muchacho de marinos ojos con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¡¿Pero qué pensaba ese erizo? ¡¿Era un niño de cinco años o qué?

- Perdona, perdona… - Sonrió el animal con torpeza. Rayman sacó unos aros de color violeta brillante que tenían un par de alas y que estas, se movían en un tiempo muy corto. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Propoli – le informó.

- Propo… ¿Qué? – Volvió a cagarla al intentar repetirlo.

- Propoli. Son unas mariposas de la especie _Alum Speed_, mi familia siempre las ha utilizado como método para desplazarse hacía las alturas. Me las he traído por si acaso y veo que he tenido suerte al cogerlas. Soy el único de los dos que puede utilizar su poder… Así que tendrás que estar agarrado a mí cuando yo te dé la señal. – Le explicó de forma pausada para que su amigo fuese entendiendo las cosas.

- De acuerdo. Tío… Rayman eres un verdadero genio… ¿Cómo te las apañas para pensar tanto? Yo no podría hacer eso… - Sonic sin embargo, se mostró realmente sorprendido ante la capacidad que tenía el rubio para pensar las cosas a una rapidez increíble.

- No sé… Creo que mi deseo por ayudar a todos los seres que pueda y teniendo a unos amigos tan buenos como vosotros, es lo que me ayuda… - Sonrió el paladín al decir esas palabras… Él fue acogido por su mundo cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora, era él quién tenía que devolverle el favor.

- Vaya, sentimientos profundos debes sentir ehh – le dijo Sonic en tono alegre.

- Sí… Si no fuese por este mundo y el hada Betilla… Ahora mismo, creo que no estaría aquí – Rayman miraba el cielo, como si supiese que ambas cosas estaban escuchándole. – Me siento muy afortunado de haber nacido pese a tener que haber sufrido la muerte de mi madre… Pero bueno, Betilla se encargó de cuidarme como si fuese ella… Así que me he criado con mucho cariño y firmeza. Luego está Ly, que también es muy amiga mía y siempre ha velado por mí… Y Clarck, un buen amigo pese a ser de considerable tamaño por sus músculos. Y Globox, Teensies y Gobby, que han sido como una familia para mí y son mis buenos amigos por los que siempre protegeré, aún después de muerto – explicaba el rubio mostrando cuan son de profundos son sus sentimientos por cada ser conocido. – Pero bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, debemos rescatar a Beth y a Tily cuanto antes, dudo mucho que Diamond decida dejarlas con vida mucho más tiempo.

- ¡Claro, vamos allá!


	11. Atrapados

_**Capítulo 11 Atrapados, furia, traición…**_

Nuestros dos héroes, no tardaron mucho en ponerse en acción. Rápidamente fueron a uno de los altos árboles de la zona y, con las capas que Rayman hizo para él y para Sonic, empezaron a escalar el árbol cuando, momentos antes, el rubio soltó a las Propoli las cuales y ante la orden del muchacho, se situaron justo en donde este dijo.

Rayman, con una de las manos sujetada de Sonic, se impulsaba con las _Alum Speed_ que, cada vez que ayudaban al muchacho, iban subiendo de posición, como si de una escalera se tratasen. Finalmente, él y el erizo por un hueco, vieron a un pequeño grupo de cuatro esbirros ahí que, se giraron rápidamente pero no vieron nada… Rayman y Sonic se vieron obligados a abrazarse para poder esconderse en la corteza del árbol que separaba un hueco del otro.

Cuando vieron que los esbirros volvían a lo suyo, las Propoli volvieron al bolsillo del rubio y este, bajó volando gracias a su pelo que podía utilizar como hélice de vuelo.

- Uff… - Suspiraron ambos…

- De qué nos pillan… - Habló Sonic secándose el sudor que había aparecido tras ese pequeño momento de tensión.

- Hemos tenido suerte… - Rayman suspiró hondamente aliviado… Mucha suerte habían tenido… Pero no siempre iban a tener tanta.

- Creo que nos equivocamos de árbol… Será mejor elegir en el que están las chicas o nos pasaremos todo el tiempo escalando – propuso el erizo con aire pensativo, Rayman también pensaba mientras observaba con detalle a cada árbol de la zona.

- Conociendo a Diamond… - Empezó a hablar. – Es más que seguro que ha encarcelado a Beth y a Tily en el árbol que más altura tenga… - Decía mientras pensaba y continuaba mirando su alrededor – todos estos árboles… - Hacía el gesto hacía todo lo que él miraba – son muy altos, costará saber cual es en el que están ellas…

- No si utilizo mi olfato – ideó el chico de ojos verdes.

- ¿Puedes captar olores a distancia? – Rayman se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el erizo, ¡¿Por qué puñetas no lo dijo antes y así no hubieran perdido tanto tiempo? ¡Aaaah, paciencia!

- Sep – afirmó él – solo que se me olvidó decírtelo. – Segundos más tarde de decir eso… - ¡Aaaauchh! – Se quejó al recibir un zape en toda la cabeza. El erizo miró al paladín - ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Le miraba con una lagrimilla en su ojo derecho.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Debiste acordarte antes! ¡Ahora hemos perdido mucho tiempo con tus estupideces, estarás contento! – Le regañó el rubio. – Sonic el tiempo es oro, no podemos darnos el lujo de gastarlo en estas tonterías – hablaba seriamente, estaba más que harto de tanta estupidez…

- Perdón, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de no haberme acordado? Jope… - Le replicó el erizo.

- Venga, vamos. No quiero perder más tiempo con tonterías tuyas venga – le dijo Rayman empezando a caminar sin esperar a Sonic que aún estaba en la misma posición de antes.

- ¡Espérame al menos! – Le siguió el animal.

Rayman, guiándose por el olfato de Sonic, caminaban en dirección a un árbol que parecía ser el más alto de toda la zona. Al escuchar unos ruidos extraños, se escondieron detrás de dicha cosa y, tras eso, doce esbirros aparecieron justo enfrente de ellos solo que no se dieron cuenta, ya que Rayman y Sonic estaban escondidos detrás del árbol, impidiéndoles a los trozos de hojalata poderles ver y dar la voz de alarma.

Los esbirros se marcharon del sitio tras reírse de dos chicas que parecían hacerse las duras pero, que al final, acabaron encerradas en la cumbre del árbol. Rayman, consciente de quiénes eran esas dos, esperó junto al erizo a que los robots se marchasen. Tras diez minutos de espera, los doce esbirros se marcharon a quién sabe dónde, dejándoles vía libre a Rayman y a Sonic, que, con mucha rapidez, entraron en el árbol que, curiosamente, tenía escaleras de caracol que parecían llevar a un lugar muy alto…

Empezaron a subir, subir y subir y parecían que las escaleras eran infinitas… Rayman iba subiendo, con cierta prisa… Cuanto antes encontrara a sus dos amigas, mejor… Sonic, por otra parte, contaba las escaleras… ¿Se estaría aburriendo acaso? Es posible… El paladín le miró de reojo y, tras un suspiro, le regañó por la estupidez que nuevamente estaba haciendo… El animal de ojos verdes le replicó… Qué si con él no se podía hacer nada, qué si era un aburrido, un soso… Cosas así por el estilo…

De repente, vieron a un esbirro caer en el _"abismo"_ de las escaleras, oyéndose como llegaba al suelo con un gran ruido… Rayman no pudo evitar reírse… Esas escaleras, a simple vista, tenían muchos años de antigüedad y podían romperse y hacer caer a todo aquél que estuviese subiendo por ellas… Era muy seguro que eso, le hubiese pasado a ese esbirro que, ante tal caída, seguramente estaría en el otro barrio, por así decirlo…

Continuaban subiendo mientras empezaban a cansarse… Rayman continuaba, pese a estar respirando algo agitado debido a las innumerables escaleras que, con la compañía de Sonic, había subido ya… Para sorpresa de él y del animal, cuanto más subían, más esbirros veían caer al abismo oscuro… Empezaban a creer que eso, no era mera casualidad… Para su suerte, nuevamente, vieron un par de puertas grandes que conectaba con algún lugar o habitación… Pero, delante de estas, se encontraban un par de Diminutos dándoles una paliza tremenda a unos dieciocho esbirros a la vez…

Sonic estaba alucinando mientras Rayman, estaba tres cuartos de lo mismo… Pese a saber quiénes eran, se sentía muy sorprendido al ver como Teensies y Gobby, coordinados y en menos en número, acababan con todos esos esbirros en cuestión de minutos con rapidísimos movimientos de artes marciales…

Él y el animal se miraron, y, tras asentir, fueron hacía esos esbirros y también empezaron a darles su merecido, ayudando así, a los dos Diminutos que parecían más que contentos con su ayuda. Rayman y Sonic empezaron a reírse ante las burlas de Teensies hacía los esbirros mientras los tiraba por una ventana que había justamente delante de ellos y también, los tiraba al abismo, como si de basura se tratasen…

Tras media hora de fiesta, por así decirlo, Rayman y los otros terminaron venciendo a los esbirros con mucha facilidad. El paladín y su amigo Sonic se giraron a mirar a los dos Diminutos que parecían celebrar la victoria chocando sus manos de diferentes formas… Una vez que se detuvieron, miraron a ambos ayudantes.

- ¿Eh? – Teensies abrió sus ojos como platos. - ¡Raaymaaaaan! – Exclamó muuy contento.

- ¡Hola Teensies, Gobby! – Les saludó el rubio. – Al fin os encontramos, ha costado lo suyo – sonrió él.

- ¿Nos estabais buscando? – Preguntaron ambos Diminutos mirándose mutuamente con muchas dudas.

- Sí – afirmó el rubio. – Ah por cierto – miró a Sonic – este es Sonic, es un amigo mío que recién he conocido. – Presentó al animal de ojos verdes ante sus dos amigos.

- Oh pues mucho gusto – le dijo Teensies – me llamo Teensies, él es Gobby y somos matones – sonrío, dándose aires de tipo duro, muy duro… Rayman rió ante eso.

- Jejejeje… Igualmente… - Sonic sonrió de forma vacilante… Algo le decía que era mejor no enfadar a esos dos con cualquier estupidez que si no hubiese sido por lo que acababa de decir, se le hubiese escapado de la boca.

- ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó Gobby con su vocecita al estilo José Mota.

- Acabar con Diamond y rescatar a Beth y a Tily, que seguramente están ahí dentro – informó el rubio. - ¿Nos ayudaréis en la aventura, chicos? – Ambos Diminutos se miraron… No es que no confiasen en Rayman, en él confiaban plenamente pero dudaban de sus… _"Amigos"_. No solían confiar en seres extraños…

- Bueno… Está bien, pero… - Se detuvo al hablar – cualquier traición que ocurra será pagada con una cruel venganza – Teensies empezó a reír como si quisiese demostrar su lado oscuro, pero, lo único que consiguió, fue que Rayman y Sonic se rieran… Teensies valía mucho para hacer teatro, vamos, si se apuntase, seguro que sería un grandísimo actor.

- Tranquilo – le contestó Rayman con calma – no pasará eso, ya lo verás – sonrió, como si de eso estuviese tan seguro…

Después de todos estos acontecimientos, Rayman, con sus tres amigos, miraron las puertas que impedían el paso hacía lo que estuviese dentro, si fuese una trampa… Habían dos opciones: la primera: salir por patas y la segunda: enfrentarse a cualquiera que les esperase con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, en este caso, sean esbirros, soldados o bárbaros. Se miraron unos a otros, parecían estar esperando a que Rayman abriese la puerta, ya que, según ellos a excepción de Teensies, era el más valiente… Pero esto no significaba que los otros fueran unos cobardes, no, ¡Qué va! ¡Sabían gastar bromas muy, pero que muy pesadas! Y era por ello que siempre conseguían enfadar a alguien…

Rayman respiró profundamente, momentos después, puso sus manos en las manillas de ambas puertas y, con fuerza, abrió las puertas rápidamente. Para su sorpresa, solo había una habitación algo iluminada por la luna y, tras eso, parecían haber dos sombras en dos camas que, más que camas, parecían sacos de patatas… Rayman y sus tres amigos entraron velozmente y se dividieron en dos para cada lado: Teensies y Gobby a la derecha y Rayman y Sonic a la izquierda. Los dos últimos se sintieron aliviados al ver que la criatura que estaba tumbada, era ni más ni menos que Beth… Rápidamente pensaron que en la otra, estaba Tily.

Empezaron a despertarlas, y, tras unos minutos, lograron su objetivo. Beth, sin embargo, se despertó de una forma que dejó atónitos a nuestros amigos…

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Como los coja les voy a dar su merecido! ¡Ya pueden ir cavando tierra porqué ahí serán sus tumbaas! – Más que tranquila, como debería estar, estaba hecha toda una furia… Y no por haberla encerrado ahí con Tily, si no por haber sido maltratada: empujada, ordenada a que callase y, para dejarla inconsciente, un golpe en su cabeza y ale, aquí te quedas Lucas.

- Beth, ¡Beth tranquila! – Le dijo Rayman poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la elfa que parecía un volcán estallando… Aunque no con toda su furia, si se diese el caso, todo el lugar sentiría los gritos y la cagarían a fondo…

- ¿Ah? – Beth abrió sus ojos ya que anteriormente los tenía cerrados cuando decía todas esas crueldades como regalo y dirigido a los esbirros. Al ver al rubio, le abrazó muy contenta - ¡Raymaaaan!

- Ah Beth…. Me…Ahogas… - Decía por el abrazo del oso que Beth le estaba impidiendo respirar y así, su cara empezaba a cambiar de color. Esta, al verlo, le soltó algo avergonzada.

- Perdona – se disculpó con torpeza - ¡Al fin llegas, ya era hora! – Le replicó - ¡Tily y yo la hemos pasado canutas! ¡¿Sabes? – Se molestó - ¡Y tú seguramente de fiesta con esos esbirros repugnantes!

- ¡Espera, espera! ¡No mal interpretes las cosas! – Le regañó el muchacho empezando a molestarse. - ¡¿Quién te dijo a ti qué yo estaba de fiesta con ese montón de trozos de hojalata? ¡Si me quedé con ellos fue para darles su merecido! ¡No para irme de fiesta! ¡Así que deja de quejarte de una vez porque lo hice para que tuvierais tiempo a escapar! ¡¿De acuerdo? – Él también se enfado… Cabía decir que Beth siempre, siempre conseguía enfadar a Rayman y que este, estallase…

- ¡Yaa claro! ¡Y yo soy estúpida y nací ayer! ¡No me vengas con cuentos de hadas, Rayman! ¡Qué no soy una niña pequeña! – Replicaba la elfa muy enfadada, nuevamente se olvidaba de lo que había pasado…

- ¡Qué yo no estaba de fiesta te digo, jolines! ¡Qué no te estoy mintiendo, pesada! – Se defendió el rubio nuevamente de las réplicas de su amiga.

- Dejad ya de discutiiir – Habló Tily en un tono infantilmente adorable.

- ¡Es él! – Beth señaló a Rayman.

- ¡¿Qué qué? ¡Eres tú! – Se molestó el muchacho señalándola.

- ¿Eh? – Teensies y Gobby se miraban fuera de tema…

- ¿Dobu chi? – Le preguntó Teensies en el idioma de su especie a su compañero.

- Noi… - Le contestó este sin saber…

- Bueno da igual – habló Tily tras unos momentos de silencio. – Será mejor que regresemos al escondite, ya se hizo tarde. – Miró a sus amigos. – Todos.

- Si tienes razón – la apoyó Rayman. – Si no regresamos es muy posible que nos descubran y nos pueda pasar cualquier cosa si ocurre eso. – Todos los demás asintieron con sus cabezas, dando a entender que estaban todos de acuerdo con lo dicho. El rubio miró a la pequeña ninfa - ¿Podrías guiarnos nuevamente hacía allí, Tily?

- Por supuesto – sonrió ella. En el fondo, se sentía mal… Estaba a punto de cometer una locura… Traicionar a quién tanto desea salvar el mundo, a su hogar, a su gente, a ella… Y solo pensaba hacerlo por sus padres…

Tily empezó a guiar a Rayman y a los demás hacía el escondite que la princesa del bosque encontró. Más tarde y, curiosamente, no había nadie por el alrededor… Rayman empezó a sospechar, era muy raro que no hubiese nadie vigilando el espacio abierto sabiendo que él andaba suelto… La pequeña ninfa no dijo nada y siguió guiándolos. Después de una media hora, Tily se vio caminando por los pasillos que Diamond le dijo y le indicó en un mapa del lugar… Empezaba a temer que lo que había pactado con el tirano se cumpliría…

De repente, quince esbirros aparecieron durante su caminar y ellos, al verse descubiertos, empezaron a correr por la dirección opuesta pero aparecieron bárbaros y soldados, impidiéndoles el paso por esa dirección. Rayman y los demás empezaron a correr hacia la derecha pero al poco tiempo más esbirros les impidieron el paso… Miraron a todas partes… Estaban acorralados… No podían ir por ningún lado.

Más tarde, una campana pareció sonar y los trozos de hojalata más los bárbaros y soldados sonrieron, sabiendo quién haría acto de presencia en ese lugar. El rubio tragó saliva… El patético tirano iba aparecer en persona, bien… Las cosas empezaban a ponerse no chungas, si no negras.

Teensies y Gobby miraban a los opresores con ganas de darle su merecido pero teniendo tan poco espacio, no tenían muchas posibilidades de acertar sin antes hacer daño a sus amigos… Para el primer Diminuto, se le hacía muy raro que antes hubiera tanta calma y ahora, era pasar por ahí y pillarles de pleno…

Beth no comprendía cómo podían haberlos descubierto y peor aún, acorralarlos tan rápido… La elfa y Teensies, pensaron justamente lo mismo… Aquí, había gato encerrado… Que antes hubiera tanta calma y que fuera pasar por ahí y pasar esto… No era una mera casualidad…

De repente, los esbirros se hicieron a un lado y todos los sirvientes se arrodillaron ante el ser que apareció caminando tan tranquilamente… Como si todo lo que Rayman hubiera hecho, no fuera más que un juego estúpido…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… - Habló Diamond justo enfrente de los chicos que lo asesinaban con la mirada. Tily, por su parte, se veía un poco nerviosa, al menos, más de lo normal. – Mira quien tenemos aquí… Pero si es el mequetrefe de Rayman, ¡Vaya, que sorpresa!

- Hm – hizo el rubio – volvemos a vernos, basura indignante – los esbirros y los otros sirvientes parecieron intentar ir hacía el muchacho para darle su merecido pero Diamond no se los permitió.

- Di lo que quieras – se rió él. – Ahora ya no podrás hacer nada de nada – sonrió victorioso – te he atrapado y no te queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Tus días como héroe del universo han terminado aquí y ahora. – Sonrió malévolamente.

- ¡Cállate! – Le replicó Rayman muy enfadado, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso porque no le había atrapado, al menos, eso pensaba él - ¡No he dicho mi última palabra! ¡Y no descansaré hasta verte muerto de una vez! – De sus ojos parecía salir una inmensa furia…

- Ya… Bueno… Debo decir que el mérito de esto no es para mí – volvió a sonreír. – Yo solo he echado una mano.

- ¿Eh? – Rayman pareció confundirse - ¡¿A qué te refieres desgraciado?

- Pues… - Habló él, acercándose a Tily – hay alguien de tu grupito de salvadores que me ha ayudado a capturarte aquí – sonrió. - ¿Verdad… Tily? – Diamond miró a la ninfa igual que todo el mundo. Ella solo bajó la mirada sin decir nada.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Tily no te hubiera ayudado nunca! ¡Ella es la que más desea ayudarme en salvar su hogar! ¡¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a un bastardo como tú? – Le gritaba Rayman al tirano muy enfadado.

- Sus padres – le respondió Diamond con calma y poniéndose cerca del rostro de Rayman. – Dime, Rayman… ¿No harías lo qué fuese para que no le pasase nada a tus amados padres? – El rubio desvió la mirada pero, nuevamente, le plantó cara valientemente.

- Lo haría pero no como el que quiere hacerme daño pretende. Además, no tengo padres así que no puedes amenazarme con matarlos. – Le informó Rayman sonriendo, pese a la mala situación en la que se encontraba.

- Bueno… Yo no estaría tan seguro, todas las criaturas tienen su punto débil y el tuyo, está más claro que el agua, mequetrefe – Diamond le cogió de la barbilla mientras le miraba con malicia.

- Me llamo Rayman, no mequetrefe, ¿Te queda claro bastardo indignante? – Le contestó Rayman con muchas, muchas ganas de decirle de todo menos bonito.

- Y yo me llamo Diamond – Él también le contestó de forma sorprendentemente infantil.

- Y yo me llamo Teensies y como no os calléis de una jodida vez os voy a dar para el pelo – Intervino el Diminuto más que harto de esa situación, luego, miró a Tily. – Estarás contenta traidora inmunda, mira como hemos acabado por tu culpa… Mira que hacerle esto a Rayman… Él, que tanto te había ayudado y mira como se lo pagas…

- Lo siento… - Bajó ella nuevamente la cabeza. – Pero… - Continuó – si no hacía lo que me pedía… Mataría a mis padres, y no quiero quedarme sola…

- ¿Y Rayman qué? ¡¿Él no cuenta? – Se enfadó Beth - ¡¿Prefieres venderle al tirano antes de salvar a los tuyos?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¡Si no lo hacía asesinaría a mis padres! – Le replicó Tily con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡No me quedó de otra! – Rayman después de eso, le miraba incrédulo.

- Bueno podrías habernos informado y poner algún remedio, ¡¿No? – Beth le miraba muy molesta, por primera vez, se sentía como si su amiga le hubiese quitado algo… Tal vez fuesen sus sentimientos de amistad por ella… O… O es que temía por la seguridad de Rayman… Seguramente, era esto último…

- Si los lo hubiera contado… Era posible que os pasase algo malo… No podía decir nada… - Tily bajó la cabeza muy triste.

- ¡Ya claro y sin embargo sí que has vendido a Rayman a Diamond! ¡Aaah! ¡Nunca debí confiar en ti! – Beth se cruzó de brazos igual que ambos Diminutos.

- Lleváoslos a los calabozos, a excepción de la princesa. – Ordenó el tirano. Los bárbaros cogieron a Rayman y los soldados a Beth… Los esbirros lo tuvieron chungo para coger a Sonic y a los Diminutos.

- Lo siento colegas, pero yo no me dejo atrapar tan fácilmente – se burló el erizo empezando a darle una paliza a los robots que parecían no poder con el animal. Lo mismo por ambos canijos….

- ¡¿Qué, queréis pelea bastardos? ¡Pues venid! ¡Que tengo de sobra para todo el mundo! – Decía Teensies empezando a vacilar a los sirvientes de Diamond. Sin embargo, unos cuantos bárbaros entre ellos, Áyax, cogió a Sonic y a ambos Diminutos y se los llevó a los calabozos.

Los esbirros y los otros sirvientes de Diamond, llevaron a Rayman y a sus cuatro amigos a la celda. Una vez que llegaron, los empujaron estrellándolos al suelo y cerrándolos con llave, impidiéndoles escapar. Beth gritaba un montón de cosas entre ellas, que en cuanto escapase la celda a puñetazo limpio, sería tanta la paliza que les iba a dar que se verían en el otro mundo. Sonic les enseñaba el culo mientras se burlaba de ellos; Teensies y Gobby discutían entre sí montando un escándalo de narices y Rayman, por su parte, yacía mirando la pequeña ventana bloqueada con rejas mientras estaba sumido en su mundo… ¿Cómo había sido capaz la pequeña ninfa de traicionarlos a él y a sus amigos de esa forma? ¿Por qué? Si sabía que Diamond la amenazaba con algún chantaje de los suyos… ¿Por qué no les había pedido ayuda a pesar de que podrían ponerse en peligro? Beth estaba muy furiosa con Tily, a Sonic tres cuartos lo mismo, Teensies y Gobby estaban que echaban chispas de su enfado pero Rayman… Nuestro querido héroe, había acabado destrozado emocionalmente… Él, que había sido el primero en conocerla y en confiar en ella… Se había llevado un tremendo engaño por parte de la ninfa…


	12. Una ayuda inesperada

_**Capítulo 12 Una ayuda inesperada, ¿Amigo o enemigo? ¿Aliado o rival?**_

Nuestros amigos, presos en la celda, no paraban de discutir, al menos, Beth y Teensies que parecían llevarse como el perro y el gato… Gobby y Sonic hablaban tranquilamente, cabía decir que ambos parecían llevarse bien ya que tenían cosas en común que Beth y Teensies parecían no tener… Si no se equivocaban… Esos dos llevaban unos… Cincuenta minutos discutiéndose, casi una hora…

Rayman, por su parte, aún continuaba al lado de la ventana… Yacía triste, vacío, furioso y, sobre todo, traicionado… Lo que Tily había hecho, le había causado un grandísimo dolor emocional… Siempre, lo reconocía, siempre había sido un ser sensible ante cualquier emoción… Sea alegría, su mayor amiga, sea el sufrimiento, el dolor, y cualquier otra cosa…

Él siempre estuvo solo, familiarmente… Sus abuelos siempre estaban ocupados en el Templo de Gema y no tenían tiempo para cuidarlo… Aunque bueno, de vez en cuando le iban a visitar, ya que ellos también nacieron en Elevado y Sagrado… Rayman siempre había sufrido por la muerte de sus familiares… Su padre, el mayor amigo que había tenido a lo largo de sus cortos años y quién le enseñó el significado de la protección, la confianza y la libertad… Luego, su madre… La cual, le enseñó el cariño, la bondad y la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de los demás…

Sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta, ya se había convertido en leyenda… En una deidad… Deidad por proteger todos y cada uno de los lugares que habían sido atacados por diferentes villanos… Por restablecer alegría en sitios tristes, por brindar una profunda protección y bondad hacía los que necesitaban cariño… Era raro que alguien de cualquier parte del mundo, no conociese a Rayman… Quizá no en persona pero, tal vez, su nombre.

Ahora, todo le daba igual… Lo que Tily había hecho le había dolido, le había desgarrado el alma y herido su corazón… Estaba enfadado con ella, muy enfadado… Ya que no le quedaba otra cosa… No sabía odiar, no le habían enseñado eso… Y era un punto a su favor, si no conocía el odio, tal vez nunca se hundiría en la amargura en los que muchos han caído por culpa de ese maligno sentimiento.

Las horas pasaban… Teensies yacía dormido en un rincón junto a Gobby y Sonic que intentaban por todos los medios de no perder el calor, ya que esa celda era muy fría y húmeda… Beth, se mantenía pensativa pero, de vez en cuando, miraba al rubio preocupada… Sabía que lo de la pequeña ninfa, le había dejado marca… Así que, tras pensarlo un pequeño rato, se acercó a su amigo, con fines de poder ayudarle…

- Rayman, venga arriba ese ánimo – le dijo la elfa para eso, para intentar animarle… Aunque eso parecía no hacer efecto en el paladín que no le contestó. Beth se sentó a su lado y, con una mano tras los hombros del rubio, hizo apoyar a este hacia sí misma. – Sé por lo que estás pasando, admito que es doloroso pero no te puedes venir abajo… - Le miraba con ojos comprensivos y tranquilos – muchos nos necesitan, Rayman…

- Me da igual… - Le respondió este, totalmente abatido. – No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto… Así que… Solo era un objeto por el que cambiar a cambio de algo… Me vendió…

- Ya le daremos su merecido – le dijo ella – pero ahora debemos pensar algo para escapar de aquí o será demasiado tarde para ganarle a Diamond. – Le volvió a mirar y esta vez, hizo que Rayman la mirase directamente. - ¡Rayman por Dios, reacciona! – Por más que hablase, el rubio parecía no responder a sus palabras… Beth suspiró, sabía el gran dolor que sentía su amigo pero si ella ayudaba y el otro no ponía de su parte, es como si no estuviese haciendo absolutamente nada…

Beth se pasó el rato hablándole a Rayman de cosas valientes, buenas, tiernas pero sin resultados… El rubio no parecía salir de su asombro por la traición de Tily… Demasiado cierto para ser verdad… Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Todo aquello de haberla conocido hasta ahora, no había sido más que un vil engaño? No podía ser… No porque Diamond no había invadido todavía el Bosque Hechizado… Que más que el Bosque Hechizado… Parecía ya el Bosque de la Desesperanza…

Rayman cerró sus ojos una vez que Beth le dejó estar para dejarle pensar, sabía que podía llegar a ser muy plasta y para no irritar al rubio, le dejó apoyado suavemente en la pared… Rayman pensaba… Sumido en los recuerdos…

Recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Tily sin que esta le dijese su nombre…

_**Flash Back…**_

_- Oye… - Llamó el muchacho intentando que saliese de su escondrijo - ¿En dónde me encuentro? – Tily parecía no escucharle. - ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Y qué haces ahí escondida? – Seguía preguntando, intentando sacarle algo que pudiese aportarle algo útil de información; cansado de esperar a que la hada respondiese, rápidamente se paró enfrente de ella y la cogió de las muñecas sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla y evitando que volviese a escaparse o, más bien dicho, a esconderse. - ¿Me vas a respon…? – El muchacho calló cuando se fijó en el bello rostro del hada que estaba enfrente de él, sin mirarle. – "Es… Pero… ¿De dónde sale semejante belleza? Jamás he visto una ninfa tan hermosa…" – pensó, engatusado por esa dulce mirada. – Mira… - Continuó hablando para intentar relajar el tenso ambiente que se formó entre ambos en pocos segundos. – Yo no quiero hacerte daño y no pienso hacerlo… Pero necesito que me contestes… ¿En dónde estoy? – Tily le miró._

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido ayer… En el primer instante en que vio a la pequeña ninfa y se impresionó por la dulce belleza que esta tenía físicamente… Más graciosa se veía cuando se discutían…

_**Flash Back…**_

_- Ah… - Volvió a suspirar el hada – De verdad, de verdad que no te entiendo…_

_- Cuando me conozcas verás que si lo harás – se rió el rubio tras decir eso a lo que él y Tily se miraron durante cinco minutos._

_- ¿Estás entreteniendo la cosa para no dormir conmigo? – Bien, bien, pensó Rayman en ese momento, la pregunta que había hecho la chica de ojos celestes había dado en el clavo, sin que esta lo supiese, le había pillado infraganti…_

_- Er… ¡¿Me dices a mí? – Se hizo el tonto._

_- ¡¿Ves a alguien más aquí? – Respondió Tily algo molesta, pensaba que Rayman era inteligente, lo pensaba pero, ahora, se daba cuenta que era más tonto que un burro…_

_- ¡Ya bueno perdona! – Se disculpó él de forma graciosa - ¡Pero no te enfades, mujer!_

_- Me llamo Tily – el hada le asesinó con la mirada._

_- Bonito nombre, ¿Te lo puso tu abuela? – A Rayman le picó la curiosidad pero, lo que no sabía, era que Tily no se lo tomó de esa forma…_

_- ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí o qué? – Volvió el hada a molestarse._

_- ¡Oh no, que va! ¡Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza! – Para su desgracia, usó un tono parecido al sarcástico que no pareció apoyarlo._

_- ¡¿A qué viene ese tono? – Cada vez, ella se estaba molestando más y más…_

_- ¿Qué tono? Es el que utilizo siempre – Rayman sonreía juguetonamente, aquella situación le estaba dando gracia, se veía claramente en su cara._

_- ¡Ya claro! A mí no me tomes por tonta, Rayman – ella se cruzó de brazos, también empezaba a divertirse, se veía en la pequeñísima sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus finos labios._

_- Oh perdóneme su majestad – esta vez, si que se burló de ella._

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Se veía tan adorable cuando se molestaba… Su expresión era única de las tantas que había visto a lo largo de sus aventuras… Pero ahora se temía a no volver a ver esa faceta de Tily… Y más aún de haber sido traicionado…

También recordaba cuando esta se mostraba confundida… O cuando le vacilaba de vez en cuando…

_**Flash Backs**_

_- ¿Estás sordo? – Preguntó Tily con una mirada boba pero, a la vez, graciosa – He dicho que si dormimos los dos…_

_- ¡Si, si, si, si, si!__¡Ya te he oído! – La interrumpió él a lo que Tily suspiró, aún no acababa de entender mucho a ese muchacho._

_- ¡Ja, picaste! ¿Quién es el tonto ahora? – Empezó a reírse._

- _Ya seguro – se burló ella._

_**Fin Flash Backs**_

¿Por qué razón había decidido callarse lo que Diamond le había dicho? ¿Era qué no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente para no decir nada? ¿O es qué prefería tener que traicionarlos antes de decirlo y poner una solución para ella y los habitantes de su hogar incluyendo a sus padres?

De mientras, Tily fue llevada por los bárbaros ante los aposentos de Diamond. Una vez que llegaron, la obligaron a arrodillarse a lo que esta lo hizo sin imponer mucha resistencia, ya que sabía que no le serviría de nada…

Diamond, con su típica copita de vino en sus manos, se giró a mirarla… Su rostro parecía haber tenido una idea y, tal vez, tenía que ver con ella… El monstruo de pelo blanco se acercó a la ninfa.

- Dime Tily, ¿Te costó obedecerme? – Le preguntó, aún pese a saber la respuesta.

- No… - Contestó ella algo asustada.

- Bien… - Caminaba de un lado a otro. – Me habían llegado rumores que tú y ese paladín… Teníais una profunda amistad… Como si os conocierais de toda la vida – se giró a mirarla. - ¿Es cierto? – Tily pensó que era lo más adecuado para decir… Sabía que, si no iba con cuidado, todas sus palabras podrían volverse en contra de ella o de Rayman… Prefirió decir la verdad…

- Es cierto… - Afirmó ella.

- Bien, así me gusta. Sin mentiras – sonrió el tirano. - ¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí?

- Supongo que tendréis alguna idea en vuestra cabeza, señor… - Le habló ella con respeto… La dejaban libre por la pequeña zona y la alimentaban bien… Debía ir con cuidado.

- Y así es – se rió de manera horrorosamente tenebrosa. – Dime Tily… - Volvió a decir - ¿Conoces a la deidad de la crueldad?

- ¿Eh? – Ella alzó su rostro – no señor, no conozco a esa deidad…

- Me lo temía – sonrió él – la deidad de la crueldad vive por estos parajes según tengo entendido solo que no se deja ver muy a menudo… - Miró a Tily – debes conocer un lugar de este bosque llamado como… La Vía Sangrienta.

- Sí, la conozco. – Afirmó ella una vez más. - ¿Qué pasa con esa zona?

- Ahí es donde vive esa deidad. Se dedica a matar a todo aquél ser que le interesa para un interés. No se sabe a ciencia cierta si esa deidad regresa muy a menudo en su zona pero la ha decorado con cabezas, las cuales, yacen colgadas en los árboles o pinchadas en palos como trofeos. – Le informó el tirano. – Quiero que vayas a averiguarlo. Si no regresas, tendré en cuenta que ya te habrá matado.

- ¡¿Qué, qué? – Preguntó ella incrédula - ¡¿Quiere que vaya allí con el riesgo de poder morir en cualquier momento? ¡No pienso hacerlo! – Se negó la pequeña ninfa, no pensaba arriesgarse el cuello solo para ir a_ "averiguar"_.

- Aquí el que manda soy yo. Obedece – insistió malévolamente. Tily, sin más remedio, acató y se retiró.

Cuando la ninfa se retiró, captó un olor algo extraño y a la vez, una energía maligna algo próxima a ella, pensó que era por el lugar radicalmente cambiado pero, al alzar su rostro, se sorprendió al ver a un chico de baja estatura pero cabeza y medía más alto que ella, de piel pálida y ojos sin brillo de color violetas. Su cabello es albino y de distintas medidas por lo que un par de mechones de ambos lados de su fino rostro, tapaban sus orejas a cada momento, finalmente, su pelo caía a media espalda.

Tily se vio algo asustada al ver que una filosa arma cortante de nombre naginata y que el muchacho tenía cogida por ambas manos, estaba en su cuello… Un movimiento en falso y podía despedirse de esta vida…

- Tú debes de ser Tily, la princesa del Bosque Hechizado – habló el albino con eje tranquilo pero que advertía peligro.

- Si… Eh… Soy yo… - Contestó ella tartamudeando. - ¿Deseas algo…?

- Llévame a los calabozos. – Le ordenó seriamente.

- Pero... – Fue interrumpida.

- Si no quieres que te corte el cuello aquí mismo, obedece. – Le amenazó el muchacho que la miraba y le hablaba como si de un gusano insignificante se tratase.

- Va- vale… - Acató esta aterrada por tales palabras. El albino apartó su naginata del cuello del hada y cuando esta se levantó mientras era observada por el chico, empezó a guiar a este hacía los calabozos. - ¿Para qué quieres que te lleve allí? – Le miró.

- No es asunto tuyo. – Le contestó de forma fría.

- Pero necesito saber el motivo… - Insistió ella… En el fondo se sentía esperanzada de que ese chico ayudase a sus amigos a salir de los calabozos… Él sin embargo la ignoró y la empujó con su filosa arma.

- Cállate despojo inútil y camina – le ordenó.

- Me llamo…! – Fue interrumpida nuevamente.

- Yo sé quién eres y déjame decirte que no me importa. – Le habló peligrosamente – así que o te callas o tu cabeza será utilizada como trofeo.

- ¿Eres la deidad de la crueldad? – Se sorprendió ella.

- ¿Y qué si es así? – Le miró.

- ¡Ven, Diamond reclama tu presencia! – Intentó cogerle de la mano pero este le hizo retroceder con su arma.

- Escúchame bien, lo que ese monstruo inservible deseé no es asunto mío y aunque quiera utilizarme para sus estúpidos planes no lo conseguirá. Así que llévame de una vez a los calabozos, despojo, que eres un despojo inútil. – Le habló el chico ya harto de la tontería de la ninfa.

Tily nuevamente empezó a guiar al albino a los calabozos… Sabía bien que era sangriento y despiadado, que si tenía que matarte, lo haría sin sentir dolor o sufrimiento. Pero, lo que más se preguntaba era… ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Era aliado de Rayman o era enemigo suyo qué había decidido ayudarlo solo por esa vez? ¿Era amigo suyo, tal vez? No sabía nada pero iría con cuidado…


	13. Hakudoshi el despiadado

_**Capítulo 13 Hakudoshi el despiadado**_

Cuando Tily llegó a los calabozos tras pasar por unos diez pasillos, bajar cinco escaleras, algunas de ellas, de caracol y llegar a la entrada a las celdas, justo cuando ella y el albino pasaban, uno de los esbirros cogió a este último del brazo. El muchacho le miró de reojo sin expresión alguna en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – Habló el albino viendo que era sujetado del brazo izquierdo por una insignificante bola de chatarra.

- ¡Tú no eres de este sitio! ¡Eres un intruso! – Le contestó el robot a mala uva, el albino seguía mirándolo sin expresión, esa insignificancia de esbirro no le causaba ningún miedo más que gracia. Gracia por ser nada más que eso, un montón de chatarra.

- Soy de este lugar, simplemente vivo lejos del corazón del Bosque Hechizado – le informó con peligrosa calma que se vio interrumpida cuando el muchacho alzó levemente su naginata. – Ahora, si no quieres que tu cabeza ruede por el suelo, será mejor que me sueltes.

- ¿Un enano cómo tú amenazándome a mí? ¡Jajajaja! – Se burló el robot, el muchacho, sin embargo, sonrió malignamente.

- Bueno, podemos probar si así lo deseas – rió el chico haciendo que el esbirro callase ante esa burla. - ¿Dónde deseas ser atravesado? ¿Por la cabeza, el pecho, cadera…? – Preguntó mientras miraba las zonas que había dicho. Tily, miraba atónita todas y cada una de las burlas y amenazas que hacía el otro.

- ¡Aaah maldito enano! ¡Ya verás! – El esbirro, ante tal enfado, intentó abalanzarse sobre el chico que pareció desaparecer. - ¿Eh? – Miró el trozo de hojalata a derecha e izquierda - ¿Dónde está?

- Aquí – dijo él justo detrás del robot. Este se giró dispuesto a darle un cañonazo pero el muchacho le cortó el brazo con su arma. Curiosamente, el robot se empezó a quejar… Parecía que hasta los robots eran diseñados con la capacidad de sentir dolor cuando se le amputaba algo en una batalla…

- ¡Aaaaaaah! – Se quejaba él pero no se dio por vencido ante el chico de ojos violetas - ¡Te arrepentirás de estooo! – Nuevamente, intentó abalanzarse sobre él pero el joven puso una mano sobre su pecho y le empujó a la otra punta. Más tarde, el robot empezó a levantarse pero su cuello fue atravesado por la naginata del muchacho que corrió hacía el robot, atravesándolo sin miramientos ni piedad. Del cuello del esbirro, parecía salir un líquido oscuro que les servía para mantenerse con energías… ¿Sería gasoil tal vez…?

- Moriré en las manos de este niño no puede ser…. – Decía el robot con lamento mientras el joven chico sonreía con maldad- ¡Noooo! – Dijo para después caer muerto al suelo. Tily se acercó un poco al muchacho.

- ¿No crees qué te pasaste un poco? – Le preguntó la ninfa de pelo violeta con algo de suavidad.

- No te burles de mí – le contestó con desinterés – era solo una bola de chatarra, ¿Qué lástima iba a sentir yo por semejante insignificancia? – Le miró – los esbirros son eso, esbirros. Trozos de metales con chips y combustible para que funcionen. Sin eso, no son más que muñecos metálicos inservibles. Nadie siente lástima por estos trozos de hierro. – Suspiró un poco. – A lo único que he venido ha sido a matar a alguien.

- ¿A Rayman? – Se preocupó ella.

- No es asunto tuyo. – Le respondió para luego entrar al pasillo de celdas de las cuales, habían muchos otros seres que pedían al joven albino que les sacase pero este, pasaba olímpicamente de ellos mientras seguía avanzando. Tily le acompañaba, deseaba tener las llaves para liberarlos… El albino, se paró enfrente de la celda en la que estaban los amigos de Rayman y este mismo. – Ustedes deben de ser el grupo de héroes que tanto desean salvar este lugar. – Decía mientras miraba a Beth, a Teensies, a Gobby a Sonic y a Rayman.

- ¿Eh? – Todos a excepción del rubio parecieron sorprenderse.

- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú? – Le preguntó Beth con su típica bruta faceta. El albino sonrió malignamente.

- Tú no perteneces a este sitio – le dijo el muchacho a la elfa – si no, ya me conocerías.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – La muchacha de pelo negro asesinándolo con la mirada. Eso solo causó la leve risa de él. - ¡¿Qué puñetas te hace tanta gracia?! – Se molestó ella.

- No trates de hacerte la dura. Sé perfectamente como tienes tus sentimientos. Así que deja de ser tan estorbosa y cállate de una vez. – Habló el albino nuevamente de manera molesta.

- ¿Eh? – Rayman pareció reaccionar – Esa voz… - Miró en dirección a Beth y visualizó al albino, que llevaba un kimono blanco, con círculos amarillos y azules, con el interior de este una prenda de líneas negras y naranjas. - ¿Hakudoshi? – Pareció molestarse un poco pero se mantuvo sentado en donde estaba. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Te sorprendes de verme? – Se burló el chico de ojos violetas – anda, acércate.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – Le vaciló el rubio. Él no estaba para burlas ni bromas - ¿Y por qué te has traído a esa traidora? – Miró a Tily – deberías saber que tú ya no eres bien recibida por nosotros.

- Ya… - Bajó la ninfa la cabeza – Hakudoshi me pidió que le trajese aquí… Incluso ha matado al guardia vigilante…

- Ya bueno eso no me sorprende pero tú deberías irte de aquí. Estorbas – le dijo otra vez el paladín. Hakudoshi les miró a ambos.

- Vaya, veo que se conocen. Entonces no tendré que molestarme en presentarla a ella y en presentarme. Puesto que tú, Rayman – le mira – ya me conoces.

- ¿Eh? – Los cuatro amigos miraron a su otro amigo.

- ¿Le conoces, Rayman? – Beth se sorprendió.

- Por desgracia sí. Se llama Hakudoshi y es un yokai, se le conoce por su crueldad y es considerado la deidad de dicha cosa. Él no tiene miramientos ni piedad por nadie cuando va a matar, hace lo que le da la gana sin importar a quién se lleve por delante. Hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere. – Informó el rubio algo molesto. – Ya intentó matarme unas veinte veces. Pero no sé si es mi enemigo o es un aliado.

- ¿Yokai? – Se sorprendió Sonic, no sabía qué demonios era eso…

- ¿Qué no sabes si es enemigo o aliado tuyo? ¡Rayman está claro que si ha intentado matarte es porque es tu enemigo! – Le habló Beth incrédula ante lo que había escuchado.

- No creas. Me ha salvado el pellejo unas cuantas veces… Si fuese mi enemigo, no lo habría hecho – le volvió a informar el paladín a la elfa segundos después volvió a mirar a Hakudoshi - ¿Has venido a matarme o a ayudarme para acabar con Diamond?

- Hm – se rió él con la boca cerrada – no he venido a matarte a ti pero si a llevarme la cabeza de Diamond – le informó.

- ¿Su cabeza? ¿Y para qué quieres semejante fealdad? – Se burló Teensies.

- Vivo en la Vía Sangrienta, es allí donde dejo mi colección de cabezas. Sean entre los árboles o tener que incrustarlas en palos de un metro – le informó mientras decía eso, es como si se tratase de algo normal, como una rutina de cada día.

- ¡¿No te da asco coleccionar eso?! – Beth estaba que alucinaba en colores… Jamás había conocido a semejante ser… - ¡¿Qué hay de esas familias que sufren por el ser que tú has matado?!

- Hm – volvió a reírse de la misma forma que antes – eso no me importa. Yo no he heredado sentimientos de culpa, ni de sufrimiento ni de dolor. Yo mato a quién me da por matar y lo demás no es de mi incumbencia. Me importa lo más mínimo quién o no sufra por el que he matado. – Decía mientras miraba peligrosamente a Beth. – Y tenéis mucha suerte de que no me interese por vuestras cabezas, serían una buena decoración.

- ¡Cállate! – Se molestó Beth - ¡Cómo te atrevas te juro que te la corto yo a ti! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Despiadado! ¡Asesino! – Le decía muy pero que muy enfadada.

- Di lo que quieras – habló Hakudoshi en tono de _"me das lástima"_. – No te serviría de nada cortarme el cuello porque mi cuerpo se puede regenerar por muy graves o mortales que puedan ser los ataques que reciba. Yo al menos, no he sido traicionado ni encerrado en una celda de la que os puedo sacar. – Le informó nuevamente.

- ¡Pues sácanos de aquí! – Dijeron Sonic, Gobby y Teensies al mismo tiempo. El albino volvió a reír de la misma manera que las dos últimas veces.

- Que pena por vosotros pero no está en mis planes liberaros. – Hakudoshi los miraba seriamente mientras los otros cuatro, ya que Rayman no le miraba, se sentían incrédulos…

- ¿Entonces? – Se confundió la elfa - ¿A qué has venido? ¿A reírte de nosotros?

- Algo así – le vaciló el albino que miraba a Rayman – vengo a hablar con Rayman.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si es para hacer alguna maldad ya te puedes ir por dónde has venido – le dijo este sin tan siquiera molestarse a mirarlo. Tily empezó a irse pero Hakudoshi no le dio importancia a la ninfa pero, sin embargo la miró y le dijo:

- Tily – la llamó mientras la miraba de reojo – si le dices a ese tirano que estoy aquí, os mataré a él y a ti. Que te quede bien claro, conmigo no hay bromas.

- Va- vale… - Dijo esta para finalmente irse del lugar. El muchacho de piel pálida volvió a centrar su atención al rubio que parecía mirar la ventana y el exterior, como si eso fuese más importante. El otro suspiró… Los demás, miraban confundidos a ambos, sin enterarse bien de su juego… ¿Por qué estaban jugando, no?

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte – le informó resignadamente. El rubio le miró de reojillo.

- Ya me han traicionado una vez, no quiero que sean dos – le contestó de forma molesta. Ya no quería saber nada de nadie, ya no quería sufrir más por ser engañado… Era un ingenuo, lo admitía pero su inteligencia y fe eran sus mejores aliadas. Su corazón, nunca se mancharía por el mal.

- No me compares con esa sabandija de ninfa – habló Hakudoshi con calma aunque pareciese que, por su voz, pudiese estar molesto – yo no soy como ese despojo inservible.

- A ella la dejas tranquila, puede que haya hecho algo malo pero no merece ser insultada de ese modo – protegió el rubio a la ninfa. Hakudoshi alzó sus finas cejas, viéndose notablemente sorprendido.

- ¿Te ha traicionado y aún así la proteges? – Preguntó el demonio al rubio incrédulo. - ¡Vaaya! ¡Así que después de todo sigues protegiendo a todo ser que te hace daño! – Se burló – merecerían una venganza de tu parte, ¿No crees?

- No. No lo creo – nuevamente, el albino se sorprendió por la respuesta del paladín – en mi corazón y en mi alma, la palabra y el sentimiento odio no existe. Puede que esté enfadado con Tily, es completamente normal. Pero sé que ella no ha tenido otro remedio más que venderme al enemigo, ¿Y qué? ¿Solo por eso merece ser tratada como una basura? Pues déjame decirte amigo mío que estás equivocado si piensas que la voy a tratar así – hablaba de forma segura y esperanzadora. – Puede que Diamond me tenga cogido pero todavía le falta mucho para poder deshacerse de mí tan fácil. No he dicho mi última palabra y hasta que no devuelva la calma a este lugar, no pienso dejar de luchar. Me da igual si me vas o no a ayudar. Tengo a mis amigos y eso me es más que suficiente para saber que aún tengo una oportunidad.

- Rayman… - Dijo Beth sorprendida.

- ¡Así se habla! – Se alegró Sonic. - ¡Después de todo uno no puede lamentarse todo el tiempo! ¡Hay que seguir adelante sin mirar atrás!

- Lo sé – enseguida se puso a pensar.

- Allá todos ustedes – habló Hakudoshi – les informo que no será nada fácil vencer a ese bastardo y que este lugar vuelva al mundo de las _"maravillas"_. Todos vosotros no podéis hacer nada contra él.

- Poder podemos. – Le contestó Rayman – y tranquilo, que no necesitaremos tu ayuda. Podremos vencerle a Diamond y a su tropa, ya lo verás.

- ¿No me digas? – Se burló el albino - ¿Y cómo si puede saberse? – Rayman se miró junto a sus amigos, los cinco asintieron y le miraron.

- Podremos, Hakudoshi. Con la **fuerza de la amistad**, podremos vencer a Diamond y no te preocupes, que esa forma de ser que tienes, se irá al garete, yo me haré cargo de ello – le hizo un guiño con el ojo, demostrando seguridad ante el albino.

- No estés tan seguro, jejeje. – Hakudoshi rió levemente – bueno, estaré viendo como haces el… Papel de héroe de todos los tiempos. – Empezó a irse hasta que un bárbaro de considerable cuerpo y musculoso, se le plantó enfrente del muchacho.

- ¡Hakudoshi huye! – Dijeron los amigos de Rayman. Sin embargo, Hakudoshi no hizo caso alguno.

- Aparta de mi camino – le exigió el albino sin miedo.

- ¡Jeeee! – El bárbaro le cogió con ambas manos, Hakudoshi se miró a sí mismo con un gesto de asco.

- No me gusta que seres como tú, me toquen. – Cerró sus ojos.

- El jefe quiere verte y yo, te voy a llevar ante él quieras o no. – Empezó a reír tras decir eso. El albino, por otra parte, alzó con su telequinesis la naginata y empezó a hacerla girar como si sus manos estuviesen girándola a gran velocidad. Todos los de la zona, miraban impactados la habilidad del muchacho.

- Bueno – dijo él – eso no pasará si antes acabo contigo. – Sonrió con malicia – tu cabeza la incrustaré en un palo en la Vía Sangrienta. Serás un buen trofeo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – Gritó el bárbaro para luego, ser decapitado por el arma del albino que volvió al suelo al ver que el cuerpo cayó al piso. Segundos después, su naginata regresó suavemente a la palma de su mano. Hakudoshi sonrió y cogió la cabeza por el pelo castaño.

- Que lástima de seres que siempre acaban decapitados, seres insignificantes que siempre tienen un alto nivel de arrogancia acaban de este modo. – Empezó a reírse.

- Que mal rollo da ese… - Dijo Beth escondida detrás de Rayman.

- Ai, ai – dijeron ambos Diminutos también escondidos detrás del rubio, este les miraba de forma asesina.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis ahí los cuatro? – Les miraba de reojo mientras una venita amenazaba con estallarle de la ira.

- Querrás decir los cinco – Sonic también estaba escondido detrás del paladín.

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – Suspiró Rayman larga y resignadamente ante la gran estupidez de sus amigos…


	14. La flecha sagrada, poder espiritual

_**Capítulo 14 La flecha sagrada, poder espiritual**_

Después de esos acontecimientos, Rayman empezó a pensar un plan para poder escapar de la cárcel en la que se encontraban junto a sus cuatro amigos. Tily, con algo de miedo, de vez en cuando les traía algo de comer a ellos… Ella y Rayman se miraban, la pequeña sabía que había hecho algo malo y por ello, bajaba la cabeza muy arrepentida; Rayman sabía que lo que Tily había hecho, lo hizo porque no le quedaba más remedio… Sabía perfectamente como era estar entre la espada y la pared… Así que, para romper el hielo que los distanciaba a ambos, se acercó desde dentro de la rejilla y le cogió de las manos. La pequeña de ojos celestes se sonrojó ante tal acto.

- Escúchame, Tily – le empezó a decir – sé perfectamente que te sentiste obligada a vendernos al enemigo. Créeme, no te culpo por ello… Entiendo que me haya enfadado contigo y que Beth y los demás hayan hecho lo mismo… Pero creo y sigo creyendo que eres mi amiga – Tily le miraba con ojos acuosos. – No importa lo que hayas hecho, yo te perdono, no sé odiar a nadie porque no me han enseñado ni falta que me hace en aprender eso… Pero tú estás libre y puedes ayudarnos a escapar. Dime, ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir luchando junto a mí y junto a los demás hasta el final?

- Rayman… Yo… - Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos celestes, lágrimas tristes y arrepentidas por haber hecho un acto imperdonable… Aunque, tal vez, ya no era tan imperdonable… Rayman le había, generosa y humildemente, perdonado… Se notaba que tenía un corazón de oro y que no le cabía en el pecho. – Perdóname – se echó a llorar – no debí hacerlo, estuvo mal, muy mal – seguía llorando, Rayman la miraba con ojos entristecidos ante ver como su amiga, acababa de derrumbarse frente a sus ojos… Eso le causó un triste recuerdo…

_**Flash Back…**_

_- Rayman… - Dijo una joven adolescente de pelo negro, atado en una baja coleta, de piel pálida y ojos azules, vestida con una bufanda blanca, camiseta roja y pantalones largos y también blancos mientras llevaba unas sandalias japonesas. – Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir – decía mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas – sé que te hice pasar por malos momentos y sufrir por todos los engaños que he tenido que hacerte… - Su rostro, muy entristecido, empezó a humedecerse cada vez más y más, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un mar de lágrimas producido de tristes recuerdos, actos imperdonables y vacío… Rayman le miraba sorprendido y confundido… Aunque, con lo siguiente que ella dijo, entendió perfectamente porque le estaba diciendo esto. La muchacha le cogió tiernamente de su rostro con sus pálidas, hermosas y suaves manos. – Sé que podrás proteger este mundo de cualquier mal, pues tuyo es ese destino… El mío acaba aquí… - Decía mientras empezaba a brillar y, poco después, a desaparecer. – Este mundo reclama un espíritu guardián que resguarda en tu interior… Mi sacrificio por Elevado y Sagrado y otras zonas puras y cálidas, no será en vano mientras tú lo recuerdes… - Empezaba a alzarse en el aire mientras soltaba delicada y suavemente el rostro del rubio. – Quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de lo que has hecho, que mi corazón siempre permanecerá junto al tuyo y, que mi espíritu, velará por ti… Saludaré a tu amada madre de tu parte, estoy segura que ella también vela por tu espíritu… No dejes que tu corazón se hunda en el odio, supera todos y cada uno de los sufrimientos que llegues a tener a lo largo de tu vida… Mira con ojos serenos el alrededor, ayuda a todo ser que esté a tu alcance… No dejes que este mundo se llene de maldad… Tuyo… - Le miraba con lágrimas, su despedida estaba al borde del fin – es el destino de proteger el mundo que te ha dado cobijo cuando más lo has necesitado… Es hora de devolverle el favor… Soy feliz, por haber ayudado a todos los que me han necesitado, de haberte conocido a ti y a tus maravillosos amigos… Desde el otro mundo, te recordaré y cuando solo te llegues a sentir, mira el cielo y sabrás que estoy aquí… Junto a ti… Protegiéndote y velando por tu seguridad… - Finalmente, la joven desapareció tras dedicarle al pequeño rubio, una de sus hermosas sonrisas, una vida triste había tenido pero, ahora, se marchaba feliz…_

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

- No pasa nada. Yo te perdono – le dijo él tras salir de su trance – prométeme una cosa…

- Dime – le dijo Tily que, al mirar al rubio, se sorprendió de su triste mirada.

- Prométeme que no te sacrificarás por algo… - Le pidió, más que pedir, pareció suplicarle…

- ¿Eh? Bueno… Está bien, te lo prometo – asintió la pequeña tras decir eso. – Voy a buscar las llaves, cuando las haya conseguido, vendré aquí lo más rápidamente posible para sacaros – sonrió ella y se marchó.

- Bien, aquí estaremos – sonrió Rayman que, segundos después, llamó a los demás y los seis amigos, juntaron sus manos. De repente, una fuerte luz surgió ante la unión de la amistad…

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendieron todos. De la luz, Rayman vio el rostro del recuerdo que tuvo antes…

- _"Kikyo…"_ – Pensó él… - _"Estoy aquí, luchando por la paz… Como tú me dijiste que hiciese… Qué razón tenías al decirme de pequeño que mío era el destino de proteger el mundo que me dio cobijo cuando más lo necesité… Le estoy devolviendo el favor… Ya estoy aquí… Acabaré con Diamond… Y así, todo volverá a ser normal… Un mundo nuestro, Kikyo… Un mundo de paz…"_ – seguía pensando el muchacho, recordando a la mujer que sacrificó por lo que él estaba luchando ahora mismo… Por su mundo…

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Alucinaba Beth, que nunca había visto tal cosa… Ella nunca había visto esa luz y menos, sentido esa calidez que parecía llenarle de seguridad el cuerpo y que calmaba todos sus miedos…

- Es la unión de la pureza de un grupo de seres que luchan por la libertad de este mundo – empezó a hablar Rayman… - Es la señal de que nosotros somos los guardianes de nuestro mundo… _"Y también es la esencia viva de Kikyo… Ah… Pasaron ocho años después de su muerte…"_ – poco después, la luz se desvaneció y se infiltró en el interior de cada uno.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso Rayman? – Beth miró al rubio pero enseguida entristeció su mirada, al ver la nostálgica expresión del rubio. Este cerró sus ojos.

- Me lo dijo una chica hace tiempo – le respondió el paladín con eje de tristeza, aún, pese haber pasado ocho años… Aún seguía recordándola… Puede que fuese muy joven para haberse enamorado, pero su forma de ser le llegó al corazón…

- Oh… ¿Y dónde está esa mujer? ¿Vive cerca de aquí o algo? – Se curioseó la elfa, ingenua ante el sufrimiento que le provocaba a su amigo que le hacía recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que tuvo al lado de esa adolescente…

- Pues… - Intentó decir el rubio pero un nudo se formó en su garganta. – No lo sé, puede que esté viviendo lejos, en el norte… No sabría decirte – disimuló su bajo ánimo con una torpe sonrisa.

- Oh, jejejeje – rió ella, creyendo de pleno en lo que el rubio decía.

Después de esos acontecimientos, Tily regresó con las llaves y liberó a sus amigos que, más tarde, empezaron a darse prisa y aprovechar la ocasión para liberar a todos los presos que, una vez libres y darles las gracias a los muchachos, se fueron en diferentes formas…

Las alarmas sonaron fuertemente y Rayman empezó a correr mientras era seguido por los demás. Cuando corrían por los pasadizos, aparecían esbirros pero ellos les daban esquinazos y así, sucesivamente por soldados, bárbaros y más chatarra. Algunos, eran asesinados por Hakudoshi, que estaba al tanto de la posición de Rayman y sus cinco amigos.

Él y los demás acabaron en un espacio abierto, por detrás venían esbirros, bárbaros y soldados, dispuestos a darles a ellos una paliza… Rayman sabía que si quedaban ahí por mucho más tiempo, acabarían hechos puré…

Antes de que él y cualquiera pudiese hacer algo, una flecha resplandeciente y de un color violeta pastel, apareció en dirección a los enemigos del rubio… Tras impactar en ellos, todos los esbirros, soldados y bárbaros, quedaron hechos cenizas…

Tily, Beth, Sonic, Teensies y Gobby, se miraron extrañados… ¿Qué había sido eso? Rayman, tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta… Solo que en lugar de decirla, se quedó impactado… Conocía perfectamente esa flecha, ese alto poder de espiritualidad… Y, sobre todo, sospechaba de quien era…

- _"No puede ser…"_ – Empezó a pensar el rubio. – _"Esa flecha… Ese poder espiritual tan poderoso… Deben de ser de…"_ – Se giró a mirar a la dirección por donde vino la flecha pero ahí, no había nadie… - _"¿La habrá mandado Kikyo desde el otro mundo para protegerme? No puede ser… Eso… E- eso es imposible… Se supone que ella murió hace ocho años… Cuando yo tenía siete… Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo… ¡Y es buscándola!"_


	15. La sacerdotisa,recuerdos del primer amor

_**Capítulo 15 La sacerdotisa, sentimientos del pasado, recuerdos del primer amor…**_

Tras aquél sucedido, Rayman y sus amigos aprovecharon para escaparse hacía el refugio que Tily encontró antes de que les traicionara… Aunque aquello, ya había quedado resuelto. Seguramente los padres de la ninfa ya estaban a salvo en un lugar seguro.

Más tarde, los cinco amigos, a excepción de Rayman, empezaron a pensar en lo que había sucedido momentos antes…

_**Flash Back…**_

_Antes de que él y cualquiera pudiese hacer algo, una flecha resplandeciente y de un color violeta pastel, apareció en dirección a los enemigos del rubio… Tras impactar en ellos, todos los esbirros, soldados y bárbaros, quedaron hechos cenizas…_

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Los esbirros, los bárbaros y los soldados habían quedado hechos ceniza después de que aquella flecha de gran poder espiritual, impactase en todos ellos de una sola tirada… ¿Quién tenía semejante poder? ¿Quién tenía tal precisión? Y… Sobre todo… ¿Quién había sido?

- ¡Madre mía chicos! – Exclamó Beth alucinando en colores - ¡Eso que ha pasado antes ha sido increíble! ¡Wa menuda pasada! – Parecía estar increíblemente sorprendida… Nunca había visto algo así. Los cuatro restantes le miraban igual de sorprendidos.

- Sí, ¡Ha sido tremendo ver esa flecha! – Continuó Sonic el tema - ¡Me pregunto quién tendrá semejante precisión!

- ¡Y semejante poder! – Siguió Tily.

- ¡Wooooo me muero de ganaas por sabeerloooo! ¡Woooo, wooo! – Más que contento, Gobby parecía estar cantando al mismo ritmo que una de las canciones de Enrique Iglesias.

- ¡Deja de hacer escándalo! – Le regañaron Tily y Beth al unísono.

- Hmp… - Gobby les miró a ambas con su especialidad: carita de perrito abandonado, lo cual, pareció funcionar.

- ¡Ooh pobrecito! – Dijeron ambas nuevamente y empezaron a acariciar a Gobby. Teensies, sin decir nada, miró a un nostálgico Rayman.

- _"Estoy seguro… Fue ella… Fue Kikyo… Ella es la única que tiene ese poder y con esa precisión de arquera… Entonces… ¿Ha reencarnado en su cuerpo o… O ha sido revivida a la vida?"_ – pensaba el rubio muy confundido. – _"Pese a haber pasado ocho años… Parece ser que sigo sintiendo algo fuerte por ella…"_ – Cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar el bello y fino rostro de la sacerdotisa que se sacrificó hace ocho años. – _"Yo tenía siete años…Kikyo, una sacerdotisa de poderosos poderes espirituales que utilizaba en flechas sagradas, se sacrificó para evitar que el odio llegase a Elevado y Sagrado y a otras zonas que estuvieran puras y limpias de malignos sentimientos… Yo era muy joven, quizá, para muchos, demasiado pequeño… Pero… Aún así, estaba enamorado de ella… Su forma de ser tan cálida, abierta, dulce, agradable, maternal y armoniosa me atraía fuertemente… ¿Sería tal vez por nostalgia hacia mi difunta madre? ¿O es qué sentía la necesidad de tener cariño para no sentirme solo?"_ – Se explicaba interiormente – _"fue verla morir cuando, realmente, supe que me había quedado solo… En el sentido familiar… Tenía a mis amigos… Como Globox, Ly, Betilla, Clarck, Teensies y Gobby aquí presentes… Pero ninguno de ellos substituía lo que Kikyo me brindó… Quizá si estaba realmente enamorado de ella… Porque… Ahora, no puedo parar de pensar más que en ella y solo en ella… Tal vez sea porque he pasado tanto tiempo sin verla que la echo de menos…"_ – Miró hacía arriba del lugar en el que se encontraba, totalmente en su mundo y, si alguno de sus amigos le llamaba, él no se enteraba de nada… - _"Kikyo… ¿Estás viva o… Estás muerta…?"_

- ¡Raymaan! – Le llamó Beth zarandeándolo como un muñeco - ¡Reaccionaa! ¡O si no, los radas te van a comeeer! ¡Y los dodaas! – Parecía que la elfa parecía estar de cachondeo… Porque no paraba de reírse todo el rato… Como si se hubiese drogado o algo…

- ¡Ahh! – Reaccionó el rubio - ¡¿Qué, qué pasa?! – La miró.

- ¡Al fiiiin! ¡Weeeeee! ¡Reaccionaste! ¡Puajajajajajaja! – Empezó a reírse la chica de pelo negro, dejando fuera de tema a Rayman que miró a sus amigos mientras señalaba a Beth.

- ¿Qué demonios se ha fumado esta? – Se mostró muuy sorprendido. Sus amigos solo alzaron sus manos como diciendo: _"nosotros no sabemos nada"_. Para sorpresa de todos y para la de Rayman, Beth se tiró encima de él. - ¡Beth! ¡¿Qué haces tonta?! ¡Quítate de encima!

- ¡Raaaymitooo! – Ahora la elfa parecía sufrir borrachera… - ¡Dame un besitoooo!

- ¡¿Qué qué?! – Habló Rayman sorprendido.

- ¡Anda, dámelo! – Le volvió a decir pero Rayman intentaba apartarla de cerca suyo, ¿Beth estaba borracha o se estaba haciendo la tonta?

- ¡Quítate de encima! ¡No pienso darte nada, aparta! – Le empujaba hacía atrás pero nada, la elfa seguía acortando la distancia - ¡Beeeethh he dicho que te apartees!

- _"Vaya, hacen una bonita pareja…"_ – Pensó Tily sintiéndose triste… Tal vez sus sentimientos por el rubio no eran correspondidos, aunque, curiosamente, veía tristeza en los ojos del muchacho.

- ¡Anda un besitoooo! ¡Solo unooo! ¡Y no te molestoo! – Insistía Beth para después caer dormida.

- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a esta? Cualquiera diría que estaba borracha… - Habló Rayman muy sorprendido tras dejar a Beth tumbada a un lado suyo.

- Creo que se comió demasiadas frutas de este tipo – Sonic enseñó dicha fruta con una sonrisa a punto de salir a carcajadas.

- Aaah…. Con razón… - Dijeron todos los demás… Después, Teensies miró seriamente a Rayman.

- Dinos la verdad Rayman, tú sabes algo sobre el tema de aquella flecha sagrada – decía el Diminuto mirándole a lo serio, con los brazos cruzados y sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo? – Rayman se mostró sorprendido, ¿Teensies se habría dado cuenta de su ausente estado?

- Estás muy pensativo desde que ha ocurrido eso, ¿Piensas qué ha sido Kikyo, verdad? – Teensies le miraba con ojos sospechosos, si las miradas matasen…

- ¿Qué…? ¡No, por favor! ¿Cómo iba a creer eso? – Disimuló el rubio un poco nervioso. Pensar en aquellos recuerdos le hacía daño, ¿Por qué Teensies lo ponía más difícil todavía? ¿Tanto le gustaba verlo sufrir?

- ¿Kikyo? – Repitieron Tily y Sonic al unísono, curiosos ante ese nombre… No lo conocían pero les sonaba de algo…

- Rayman, no lo niegues, piensas que es ella. Se te ve en la cara y a mí no me engañas – le replicó el Diminuto de la corona al rubio que le contradecía en sus palabras.

- ¿Quién es Kikyo? – Preguntó Sonic curioso. Rayman bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- Kikyo era una sacerdotisa de grandes poderes espirituales que utilizaba en flechas sagradas, en medicinas, heridas y purificaciones de energías malignas y venenos mortales… - Informó el rubio – dé además, fue como una madre para mí…

- Oh… ¿Fue? – Dijo Tily extrañada, ¿Por qué Rayman hablaba en pasado? ¿Es que esa mujer ya estaba muerta o algo por el estilo?

- Murió tras sacrificarse por Elevado y Sagrado y otras zonas puras que no tenían ninguna maldad… Tuvo una vida muy triste, llena de sufrimientos pero marchó feliz… - Se puso la mano izquierda al pecho – se encargó de criarme tras la muerte de mi madre…Han pasado ocho años desde su muerte pero, aún así, sigo sintiendo la calidez de sus sentimientos… - Cerró nuevamente los ojos, ya que, anteriormente, los abrió. – Desde que murió, siempre he estado recordando sus últimas palabras… Yo sería el protector de este mundo que me acogió con los brazos abiertos cuando más lo necesitaba… Que era hora de devolverle el favor, que no dejase que mi corazón se hundiese en el odio y la tristeza y que mirase con ojos serenos todo mi alrededor, que ayudase a todos los seres necesitados y desesperados de este mundo… Y, sobretodo, eliminar el mal, luchar contra la maldad… - Miró a sus compañeros – y es precisamente lo que soy ahora, el protector de este mundo.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos ante las palabras de Rayman y la profundidad que transmitía, a excepción de Beth, que dormía como una marmota. Desde entonces, empezó a pasar el rato y todos se mantenían callados… Teensies y Gobby jugaban a piedra, papel y tijeras, Sonic se toqueteaba nuevamente la oreja derecha y Tily, yacía tumbada en el suelo, mirando el techo mientras pensaba, Rayman, estaba apoyado en la pared y, finalmente, Beth seguía durmiendo tan pancha.

De mientras, alrededor del Bosque Hechizado, sin haber entrado en el corazón de este, se encontraba una mujer de veinte años de edad, piel blanquecina, su pelo negro, levemente ondulado, estaba atado en una baja coleta, de los lados de su fino y bello rostro, salían dos mechones de pelo que regresaban por la nuca y caían junto a los otros cabellos, su flequillo que tapaba su frente, hacía homenaje a sus espesos ojos azules que brillaban como el agua limpia, su nariz era respingona y tenía una boca pequeña. Llevaba una bufanda blanca, una camiseta roja y unos pantalones también blancos y largos, finalmente, llevaba unas sandalias japonesas como calzado. En su espalda, llevaba sus flechas dentro de un portador de un marrón oscuro espeso casi gris y con un pequeño detalle de color hueso. En su mano derecha, llevaba un gran arco de color marrón oscuro que siempre había llevado consigo… La mujer, se puso la mano izquierda en su pecho.

- _"Me pregunto si él habrá podido escapar junto a sus amigos… Espero que estén todos bien… Siento no poder ayudarlos mucho todavía… Pero… Aún me encuentro algo débil de la caída que tuve y necesito recuperarme. Me ocultaré durante un pequeño tiempo, espero que no el necesario para que algo malo les pase a ese grupo de guardianes…"_ – Decía mientras que a todas sus direcciones, se encontraban unas serpientes blancas de ojos blancos con fondo rojo y unas crestas finas en sus cabezas y que terminaban justo en medio de sus cuerpos, llevaban cuatro finas patas, dos a cada lado y una especie de alas pequeñas en la cabeza. Al volar, hacían un peculiar y suave sonido. Una densa y blanca niebla había alrededor de la mujer que, tras irse caminando a paso lento, acabó desapareciendo del lugar.


	16. Beth y sus sentimientos

_**Capítulo 16 Beth y sus sentimientos**_

Nuevamente empezaron a pensar un plan para poderle vencer a Diamond, Rayman estaba muy en su mundo, por lo que esta vez, no podrían contar con su ayuda para pensar… Tily ya había asimilado que Rayman nunca sentiría nada más por ella que una estrecha amistad, pero Beth… Ella sabía que esa tal Kikyo era algo más para el rubio, según le habían contado los demás, la sacerdotisa era como una _"madre"_ para él.

No se lo creía, ella era una mujer, sabía perfectamente que alguien como su amigo sentía cosas más profundas por la otra… Por alguna razón, empezaba a sentirse triste y sus celos, empezaron a hacer acto de presencia en su interior… Acababa de enfadarse, había reconocido que estaba enamorada de Rayman pero saber que este sentía algo por una difunta le molestaba, ¿Qué acaso no sabía superar el pasado o qué? ¡Qué se olvide de ella! Pero no… Rayman la seguía queriendo, ¿Amando personalmente quizá? No lo sabía… Sentía celos, muchos celos. Sabía que con esa tal Kikyo nunca podría hacerle competencia… Ella era muy superior a la elfa y tenía por completo el corazón de Rayman a su merced…

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué razón Rayman nunca era capaz de olvidar el pasado y seguir queriendo a sus seres queridos que ya han perecido en la vida? ¿Qué razón tenía para seguir queriéndolos y no olvidarlos? ¿Qué era lo que le seguía uniendo a eso? ¿Nostalgia, tristeza, miedo a quedarse solo…? Si tanta tristeza tiene en su existencia… ¿Por qué razón su corazón sigue siendo tan puro y enorme, que no siente rencor hacía nadie? ¿Qué es lo que le impide a Rayman, tornarse malvado?

Todo lo que eso pensaba la elfa, es como si muchas dagas se clavasen en su corazón… Sentía tanta impotencia al saber que, si esa sacerdotisa estuviese viva o hubiese reencarnado nuevamente en su cuerpo y se encontrase con Rayman, ella, tal vez, tendría que ahogarse por el amor tan enorme que siente por el paladín… Tenía miedo… Miedo a que eso pasase… Kikyo se convertiría en una aplastante rival por el amor de Rayman… Y sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerle frente a alguien así… Ella, no estaba a la altura, odiaba admitirlo, pero era así…

Quizá Rayman no se fijaba en ella porque no era como Kikyo… Ella alguna vez había sentido odio, pero que había sido purificado por el corazón del rubio… Habría sentido, tal vez, enojo, furia, tristeza… Pero daba igual… Rayman se encargó por completo de purificar todos esos malignos sentimientos que yacían plantados en su corazón…

Su amistad, era tan cálida y suave, su corazón, tan generoso y humilde sin malos sentimientos… Y él… Tan agradable, amable, bueno, simpático, sociable, inteligente, fiel a sus amigos, leal a sus opiniones… Alguien que sabía escuchar a los demás con orejas atentas y ojos serenos, de ayudar a todo el mundo, por más extrema que fuese la situación en la que pudiese encontrarse, alguien que lo daba todo por cualquiera, alguien… Que protegía a todo el mundo, sin importar cuán peligrosa pueda ser esa decisión… Quizá por eso, ella se había enamorado de Rayman, por su forma de ser tan indescriptible… Un ser, tal vez, inmune a la maldad…

Ella nunca supo de la existencia de Kikyo hasta que la mencionaron hace apenas unas horas… No sabía nada acerca del pasado de Rayman a excepción de la muerte de su madre… ¿Tan doloroso fue el pasado de él? Aún le costaba creer que fuese de esa forma… Y que no se hubiese tornado malvado, como a muchos les habría pasado… Tal vez, la maldad no pueda hacerle frente a un corazón tan resplandeciente como el sol… ¿Qué tipo de ser era Rayman, que no caía nunca en las garras del mal, y qué se levantaba siempre cuando caía, aún después de haber sido traicionado y haber perdonado al culpable?

¿Qué le impulsaba a hacer todo eso…? ¿Dónde, podría encontrar las respuestas a todas y a cada una de las preguntas que se formulaba con cada pensamiento? ¿Qué podría hacer ella por el rubio? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco? O… ¿Nada?

Y, sobre todo… La pregunta que la estaba reconcomiendo… ¿Por qué Rayman se molestó tanto con ella? ¿Por qué llegó a la Llanura Sombreada y la sacó de ese lugar?

¿Quién es Rayman… En realidad…?


	17. La advertencia de Hakudoshi

_**Capítulo 17 La advertencia de Hakudoshi**_

De mientras, en uno de los altos árboles del lugar, se encontraba Hakudoshi mirando todo el sitio. Parecía estar buscando a alguien, si se diese el caso, ¿A quién buscaría? ¿Por qué motivo y con qué propósito? ¿Tal vez para crearle problemas a Rayman y a sus amigos o para ayudarlo en su ausencia? Quizá el albino no tenía pensado ayudar al rubio… ¿O quizá sí? Quién sabe…

De repente, el chico de ojos violetas se rió levemente…

- _"Kikyo, que sorpresa… Reencarnaste nuevamente en tu cuerpo, ¿Fue por el deseo de ver a Rayman? ¿O es qué te arrepentiste de tu estúpido sacrificio que de nada sirvió?"_ – Parecía burlarse interiormente – _"Admito que esconderte es una de tus especialidades, ¿Me equivoco? Hahahaha. Bueno, en tal caso no creo equivocarme en que querrás ayudar al héroe de esta patética situación… Tendré el gusto de hacerte salir a las malas, ya que todos mis intentos para que te dejases ver han resultado fallidos; bueno, jeje, en tal caso no sería mala idea advertir a Rayman sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer."_ – Miró para ver si había vigilancia y, exacto, no se equivocaba en ello. Había cinco esbirros, tres bárbaros y un soldado. – _"Vaya, que amables, me han preparado nueve cabezas, será un placer aceptarlas e incrustarlas en la Vía Sangrienta. Tendré una buena decoración, parece que Diamond conoce mi gusto por ellas, je, le devolveré el favor por ofrecerme tales trofeos"_.

Tras ello, Hakudoshi se lanzó al aire, sin temer llegar al suelo. Mientras descendía, los vigilantes se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se reunieron en un punto con sus armas, dispuestos a matar al albino que parecía más tranquilo que cualquier otro que estuviese en su lugar. Finalmente, activó su barrera defensiva para protegerse, haciendo inútiles los ataques que recibía.

- Óiganme todos ustedes, panda de engendros – habló Hakudoshi mirando con insignificancia a todos los que le rodeaban. – Su líder y yo hemos pactado un trato – mintió pero los otros nueve le creyeron.

- ¿Eh? – Se miraron el grupo enemigo.

- ¿Qué pacto? – Preguntó uno de los bárbaros.

- Quedamos que si yo le ayudaba a matar a Rayman y a su panda de estorbos, él me dejaría estar aquí a mis anchas, así que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana sin que nadie tenga que molestarme. – Siguió desarrollando su mentira. – Así que… ¿Serán buenos y dejarán de estorbar? O… ¿Prefieren perder sus cabezas para luego ser utilizadas cómo trofeos en la Vía Sangrienta? – Los robots y los demás retrocedieron. El albino sonrió malignamente ante eso. – Bien, así me gusta. ¿Saben? Me harían un gran favor si se largan a buscar a Áyax.

- Enseguida – Los robots, los bárbaros y el soldado se retiraron tras decir eso.

- _"Pobres ilusos, creyeron que yo soy un aliado suyo bajo el servicio de Diamond y que por lo tanto soy su mano derecha. Como se nota que son una panda de despojos inservibles… Me dan lástima pero bueno, mientras pueda manipularlos será mucho más fácil. Hahahahaha"_ – Volvió a reírse tras pensar eso.

Hakudoshi estuvo esperando ahí por una media hora, hasta que oyó como el grupo de antes al cual, había sabido manipular a la perfección, traían lo que él había pedido: a Áyax. Este, al llegar, inmediatamente se arrodilló ante él.

- Siento haber tardado, capitán. – Le habló con respeto – estuve ocupado buscando a algunos presos que se habían es…! – Fue interrumpido.

- No me cuentes estupideces, que no me interesan – le interrumpió el albino. – Mi nombre es Hakudoshi, llámame por él en lugar de capitán, inútil. – Pareció regañarle con mucha crueldad.

- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. – Se disculpó este que, segundos después, le miró. – Dígame, ¿Para qué mandó a llamarme? – Hakudoshi volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes.

- Necesito que vayas a un lugar para buscar algo que necesito… ¿Conoces el Valle de los Muertos? – A pesar del nombre, al albino parecía no importarle mucho…

- S- sí… - Tartamudeó este, pues sabía qué tipo de historias rodeaban a ese lugar tan lúgubre, árido, y lleno de una atmosfera tenebrosa. - ¿Qué necesita de ese lugar?

- Necesito que traigas a mi hermana – le informó este.

- ¿Su hermana? – Se sorprendió el bárbaro.

- ¿Quién es su hermana? – Preguntaron los esbirros al mismo tiempo.

- Ustedes cállense. No les di permiso para que hablasen. – Ordenó Hakudoshi mirando fría y peligrosamente a los robots que callaron de inmediato, luego, miró a Áyax. – Sí, mi hermana. La reconocerás por sus espesos ojos verdes. Dile de mi parte que la espero aquí – volvió a sonreír – pero cuidado… Ella puede enfadarte así que… Si la matas, tu cabeza rodará antes de regresar aquí, te lo advierto.

- Entendido, no haré daño a su hermana, puede estar seguro… ¿Desea qué vaya ahora mismo? – Le preguntó con algo de miedo, Hakudoshi era muy despiadado… Y no creía que lo era solo en sus palabras… Había oído que el albino, asesinaba a todo aquél que quería y usaba su cabeza como trofeo… Colgándola en los árboles, palos, etc.

- ¿Tú qué crees inútil? ¿Piensas qué voy a estar esperando hasta que decidas ir? Muévete de una vez y ve a buscar a mi hermana. Desaparece de mi vista. – Le ordenó sin miramiento alguno ante esas palabras. El bárbaro asintió y emprendió viaje. – _"¿Qué tipo de sirvientes tan inútiles tiene el engendro de Diamond? Más que un villano parece un payaso con toda esta multitud de despojos que no sirven para nada más que manipularlos y hacer de ellos una marioneta para lo que se te antoje"_ – se giró a mirar hacia atrás – todos ustedes lárguense de aquí. No estoy de humor para verlos ahora mismo, pobre de todo aquél que vaya a molestar a Diamond con lo que él me ha ordenado.

- Sí, no le molestaremos. – Acataron todos y se marcharon del lugar. Hakudoshi se enserió pero luego volvió a sonreír.

- _"Será mejor que advierta a Rayman, no quisiera que el pobre quedara hecho huesos de héroe junto a los idiotas de sus amigos"_ – tras ello, empezó a caminar hacía el rubio, pues, sabía exactamente en dónde estaba. Para él, no había secreto alguno. Conocía a la perfección el corazón del Bosque Hechizado, sus escondites y pasadizos secretos. Y nadie le guardaba ningún secreto, no porque confiasen en él y le dijeran todas las cosas… Si no porque el albino, sabía leer la mente y los sentimientos y por ello, su especialidad era manipular a todo aquél que le diera la gana. Por ello, era considerado la deidad de la crueldad, no solo por sus grandes y terroríficos asesinatos, si no por lo mencionado de antes. La manipulación, la sangre, la inteligencia y sus habilidades, eran sus grandes y fieles compañeras.

Hakudoshi se adentró por uno de los pasillos secretos de uno de los árboles que conducían al Árbol Madre y que llevaban a un escondite donde se ocultaban un grupo de seis amigos… En el pasillo reinaba el silencio, el caminar del albino no lo rompía, ya que por naturaleza, caminaba silenciosamente.

Tras unos quince minutos de haber andado, abrió una puerta, llegando a uno de los escondites en donde Rayman y sus amigos, se encontraban tan tranquilos, pues sabían que nadie les pillaría… Nadie, a excepción de Hakudoshi…

- ¡Hakudoshi! – Dijeron todos.

- ¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?! – Se sorprendió Rayman, ¡¿Por dónde había venido el albino qué ni su presencia había sentido?!

- Hm – rió este – entré por uno de los pasadizos secretos que conectaban con el Árbol Madre y que conllevaba a este lugar. Ya sabía con anterioridad que todos ustedes estaban aquí – informó el albino. – Pero no se preocupen, no está en mis planes dar la voz de alarma y chivatearme, si no, este juego no tendría sentido, ¿No creen?

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Y cómo has llegado por ese pasadizo?! – Decía Tily muy nerviosa, pues, ella creía que era la única que conocía su casa al completo.

- He vivido aquí por mucho más tiempo que tú, despojo de hada – Hakudoshi miraba a Tily sin expresión alguna en su rostro – conozco a la perfección el corazón del Bosque Hechizado y para mí, este lugar no tiene secretos ocultos. – Cerró sus ojos – aunque no he venido a informales sobre eso.

- ¡¿Y a qué has venido?! – Se molestó Beth.

- Solo vine a advertirles de que huyan de aquí lo más rápido posible. Váyanse lejos del corazón de este lugar o acabarán muertos. No les estoy engañando ni riéndome de todos ustedes, solo les estoy advirtiendo de que si no hacen lo que les digo, acabarán en huesos y se encontrarán en el otro mundo – sonrió – aunque bueno, si desean morir no me negaré a ello. Al revés, ¡Mueran si lo desean! ¡Lo que está por llegar los ayudará en su viaje! – Esta vez, si que se burlaba de ellos.

- ¿A qué te refieres Hakudoshi? – Dudó Rayman, sabía que el albino no estaba de bromas… Y menos si advertía de algo… Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que estuviese engañándolos.

- ¡Vuélvete a burlar de nosotros y juro que te dejo en el sitio! – Se enfadó la elfa preparando sus puños. Hakudoshi volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando anteriormente los abrió.

- Solo digo que si no me hacen caso, morirán devorados en cuestión de segundos. Intento prevenirlos de algo que está a punto de ocurrir. Allá ustedes si no desean creerme. Cuando vean el desastre que se aproxima, ya será tarde para huir y morirán. – Volvió a informarlos – No importa a cuanta altura suban, mientras toquen tierra, el desastre seguirá persiguiéndoles a ustedes y a todo ser que esté en este lugar. – Se giró y empezó a irse.

- ¡Espera! – Habló Rayman - ¡¿A qué desastre te refieres?! ¡¿Cuándo tenemos que huir y dónde iremos?!

- Huyan mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Más tarde ya les será imposible y morirán; vayan al refugio en el que se hospedaron antes de llegar a este lugar y ponerse en acción. Solo bajo tierra estarán a salvo ya que el desastre entrará por todo agujero abierto y de paso libre que encuentre. – Empezó a irse – y no les estoy engañando, recuerden… Solo les estoy advirtiendo. Huyan mañana de este lugar antes del amanecer o sus vidas, correrán un gran peligro. – Después, desapareció.


End file.
